Lovely Darkness
by varomitriva
Summary: When things are going down hill for Clary, will Jace be able to make her hold on. To keep her from falling in the darkness. The darkness that once consumed her. Clace, lemons and fluff. I'm horrible at summaries at least check it out.
1. Sex god?

**Nos guys, this isn't one you asked for but this is the only story I haven't had a writes block on. I hope you guys like it! Give it a chance please!**

**Disclaimer- C.C own TMI characters**

* * *

**Chapter one**

**Clary POV**

"SPILLLLL!" Isabelle shouted in a singsong voice, bursting into Clary's room. Emma followed behind, picking her nails with a pocket knife. Clary had grown just to Emma and her fascination with weapons, Clary didn't doubt for a moment that when she finished school she would go into some dangerous-most probably-illegal career.

Clary was sitting on her bed wearing boy shorts that was covered in the superman logo and a tight black singlet, she had her sketch pad poised in her knee. Izzy thumped down on the bed, long legs crossed, right in front of Clary and plucked her sketch pad and dropped it onto the bed.

Izzy was beautiful, beyond beautiful. She had long raven hair that fell to her waist, dead straight. She was tall with legs that went on for miles. She had delicious dark chocolate coloured eyes and impeccable smooth, tan skin. She was slender, but had big curves.

Emma layed down next to Izzy and Clary, sticking her pocket knife into her bra. Propping her head up with her hand. Emma was beautiful as well. Dangerously beautiful. She had long blond her. Really, long blond hair, it fell down to her knees, but it didn't look weird, it suited her really well. She wasn't as tall a Izzy, but definitly wasn't as short as Clary, she came just above Izzy shoulder. She had deep blue eyes, like the ocean at midnight. Emma worked out a lot. She had a flat toned stomach, those cute and sexy back dimples right above her waist. She had muscles legs and nice arms. She had a tan, a shade darker than Izzy. She was dangerous though. She lost her parents when she was long, they were murdered. Ever since then Emma had changed, not necessarily for the worst. Emma had knifes, illegal guns, and even swords. She was quite the weapons woman.

Clary was the complete opposite of them both. She was short, not even coming to Izzy shoulder, just coming to Emma's shoulder. She had fiery red curls that fell to her waist. Not orange. Red. She also had glowing Emerald eyes. Her skin was pale and untouched, unscarred. Not matter what, she couldn't tan, just get sunburnt. She was petite, but sported nice curves. Not where near Izzy's nor Emma's, but nice.

"I said spill." Izzy said in a more serious tone.

Clary sighed, "it was a date. Like any other that I've gone on." She said, letting her head fall back onto her bed head.

"But it was with Sebastian. Like that hottest guy in school. Other than my Simon." Izzy said with a stupid smile.

Emma sat up, "and Jules." Emma added hastily.

Clary laughed.

Izzy had been dating Simon for years now. Simon and Izzy had always been Clary's best friend but they would never admit their feeling for each other. Now that they had, they wouldn't stop devouring each others faces.

Simon was tall, half a head taller than Izzy. He had mousy brown hair that fell into his eyes in a cute way. He did have quite a nice body ever since puberty hit him. He was pretty ripped and broad shouldered. Clary had always thought of him as brother though.

Now Juliana me Emma, that was a whole different story. Clary had been best friend with Emma ever since she could remember. But with Emma came Jules, even when they where babies. They where the bestest of friends, never leaving each other. When Emma's pedants had past away, she had moved in with a blackthorns, but not adopted, she just lived with them. But Clary saw as they grew up, how they fell for each other.

Jules had long brown hair, that mostly covered his green eyes. He was artistic like Clary, but he had an amazing body. As soon as girls started hitting on Jules Clary had sensed Emma jealousy. And finally after an incident where Emma there anted a girl-with a knife-to stay away from Jules, Clary had pushed them together. None the less, they admitted their love was more than best friend love. They where an adorable couple. Emma with her weapons and deadly attitude, and Jules who always had a paint brush in his hand and paint in his hair.

"How did you even get in? I doubted my father would have let you in willingly." Clary said.

A sly smile creeped onto Emma's face, "oh, I may have slipped a little something into his drink when we were arguing with him."

"No." Clary said, looking between the both of them, "Emma. Not a again." Clary said rubbing her head.

Emma laughed evilly, Izzy joining along.

There was a knock at the door, then Jonathan entered. Clary's brother. He was tall unlike Clary, with near white hair, like there father and emerald eyes like Clary. He was tall and slender and muscled like their father as well.

"Um. Dads passed out down stairs. Do you know-" Jonathan cut himself off, seeing Emma's smile, "never mind. But Emma? Stop drugging our dad."

"Oh, I'll try." Emma said, pulling small dagger out of her boot and twirling it in her hand.

Jonathan's eyes widen, "I'll-uh-I'll just-leave now." He said rushing out of Clary's room

"Anyway. But to the date." Izzy said.

Clary sighed, "we went to dinner, at a cute little place and he was sweet and charming. And he dropped him off at home, and he kissed me. A short, chaste, but nice kiss."

Izzy squealed, "ohmygod. So another date?"

"We said we'd chat and organise something." Clary said, letting a smile creep onto her face.

"Oooooo. Clary's got a boyfriend. Clary's got a boyfriend." Izzy and Emma chanted together.

"Shut up." Clary said, blushing.

"Oh, it was only time until a rich and beautiful girl like you got a boyfriend." Izzy said, lying back on her bed.

"You know I hate it when you call me rich." Clary said scowling.

"Well you are. You love in a mansion, your wardrobe is the size of my room, you have a maid-" izzy started.

"Okay. Okay I get it." Clary said.

"Anyway. Me and Emma were thinking we could go on a shopping trip tomorrow." Izzy chimed in.

"Let me guess. Charged in my card?" Clary said, laughing.

"Well duh. I'm starting to wear Alec's clothes, because these keep getting bigger." Izzy said cupping her boobs.

"And. Well. I just need new clothes." Emma said.

"Of course you do. I wonder why. Knife fights?" Clary said, smiling slightly.

"I keep my fighting business out of my friends business." Emma said.

"Oh really. And what about that time, that guy-" clary started.

Emma cut her off, "I try to. I try."

the next morning Clary wrapped her silk rob around herself and wandered into her bathroom. she had her own bathroom and walk in wardrobe. Considering she lived in a 3 story house, with 8 bedrooms, it wasn't hard.

She had a long hot shower and dressed into her favourite pair of ripped jeans and a blue sweater, with her favourite Chuck Taylor's. Clary may be rich, but she dressed like another normal teenager. Except she had 30 pairs of Chuck Taylor's and a full walk in wardrobe full of clothes. She brushed out her curls, tidying them up. She didn't bother with makeup, she rarely did.

She ran down two stories and into the massive kitchen. Lilith stood over the frying pan making pancakes.

"Morning!" Clary said cheerily, snatching a couple pancakes, "I'm going out shopping. Let Father and mom know." She called running out to the garage. Clary climbed into her black TVS2300 Supercharged VelociRaptor 600 and drove over to Izzy's, whetting they would be waiting.

She beeped when she was outside. Sure enough Izzy waltzed out, wearing a tight skinny skirt and black crop top. Emma behind her wearing black skinny jeans and a tight dark blue singlet and blackest her, ankle lace up boots. Izzy jumped in the front, Emma in the back, in the middle.

"I don't get why you drive this around, when you could be driving like a Ferrari or a Convertible or something." Izzy said buckling in.

"Because. This is my baby." Clary said patting the dashboard.

Emma laughed, while Izzy scowled at the car.

Clary drove the the mall, that was right in the center of the town.

Izzy clapped their hands once they where inside the crowded mall, "okay. Listen up. Follow me! Clary pays! Then we go for coffee! Then the hair salon! Then we get out nails done! Also Clary's shout." Izzy said, clearly happy with herself.

"Oh, I wasn't aware I was practically buying you an apartment!" Clary said.

Izzy just laughed and dragged them store, to store. 2 hours in, Emma had 5 bags of clothes, 8 Izzy, and only 3 Clary. They required a trolley some way along to cart around their clothes. Izzy dragged them into Victoria Secret.

"I need new bras!" Izzy announced when she entered the store.

Sure enough a lady approached her and took her away for sizing. Clary hadn't changed, nor had Emma. Emma had really big boobs like Izzy. They flicked through multiple racks. Clary picked out several bras and panties, and a silk nighty. Emma had handfuls of bras and panties when they went to the cash register. Izzy still hadn't appeared.

Clary raised her eyebrows at Emma, "me and Jules hadn't had sex, but we do get a little frisky." Emma said.

Clary cracked up while the lady at the counter eyes flew open. They added their bags to the trolley while they waited for Izzy. She soon returned with multiple items, Clary couldn't even be bothered counting. She paid and they headed to their next shop.

"Last shop! My legs hurt!" Clary announced.

Emma sat on the end of the trolley as Izzy pushed it. They headed into Hollisters'. Clary wandered around for a while before spotting the cutest dress. She grabbed it off the rack and ran for the dressing rooms. It fit perfectly, showing off her petite waist and curves. It was a green color that matched her eyes, strapless, fell just above her mid thigh. The skirt of the dress had a lacey over material with a cute white ribbon and bow around the midsection.

She quickly took off the dress and searched for Izzy and Emma. Sure enough she found Izzy with her arms stacked up with clothes and Emma with multiple items. Finally after dragging Izzy to the counter they dumped their clothes on their. Clary held onto her dress, because the counter was chok-a-block with Izzy's clothes around. She stood their leaning her back against the counter, talking and laughing with Izzy as Emma's bra strap broke from her dagger.

"Uh, are you getting that to?" A males voice sounded from behind Clary.

Clary turned around, putting the dress onto the counter. She froze, with her hands mid air. The guy took the dress from her hands, scanning it and packing it with the rest of the clothes. Clary couldn't move. This guy looked like her had dropped straight from heaven. His golden hair falling into his eyes, in a extremely hot way. His glowing Golden eyes, flecked with amber. She could tell under his tight shirt that he was well muscled and his arms. _God, his arms_.

He smiled at Clary, a patty dropping white gleaming smile, he had a chipped tooth, but it suited him to perfection.

"Huh?" Clary said, snapping out of her daze as the golden hair boy smirked at her.

"I said," he said amused, _even his voice makes me want to rip his clothes off_, "that's $400. How where you paying?"

"Izzy! Why do you pick all the expensive things!" Clary growled as she fumbled for her credit card.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure your dad won't even noticed this trip! Remember last time how you spent-" izzy started.

"Don't remind me!" Clary growled, finally finding her card and handing it to the golden boy. Their fingers brushed as she handed it over, sending sparks of heat through her body. She looked up and saw he must have felt it to, his eyes widened a fraction, before he carried on.

Izzy and Emma wandered out of the store as the card processed. Clary glanced at the boy tag, Jace. Jace. She liked it. Jace was packing the rest of the clothes in to bags.

"This is really nice of you." Jace said.

"Huh?" Clary said slightly confused.

Jace looked up and smiled, "you know, buying all these clothes for your friends." He said.

"Oh right. Yeah, I always have. See that trolley over there," clary said pointed to the overflowing trolly, "three quarters of that is Izzy's. I mean, they see my as a walking credit card." Clary cut of laughing, "no, I'm joking. It's my fault and I want to. I mean, I have all this freaking money I don't want because of a workaholic, dickhead of a father and they, well their not as fortunate in the money department. Their my best friends, I love doing it." Clary said smiling.

Jace smiled at her, she felt her knees go weak beneath her, so she grabbed onto the counter for support. Jace packed Clary's dress last and alone. He handed her all the bags.

"That dress will look beautiful on you, it matches your eyes." Jace said.

Clary blushed and turned away, putting all the bags into the trolley.

"See you round Angel." Jace called behind her.

Clary blushed even more and refused to turned around, "bye, Jace." She called back. She hoped her voice wasn't as uneven as she thought it was.

She found Emma and Izzy outside the shop.

"Ohmygod. That guy was like fucking sex on a stick!" Izzy said, pretending to fan herself.

"His alright." Clary said, leading the way to Starbucks.

"Alright? Alright? Girl. Even I admit, that guy was like a sex god." Emma said, beside her.

"It's final, his name is now sex god." Izzy said from her other side.

"It's Jace." Clary corrected her.

"Sex god." Izzy said.

"Sex god." Emma said a little louder.

"Sex god." Izzy said nearly shouting.

People where now staring at them, as they walked by.

"Sex god." Emma shouted.

"Sex god." Izzy shouted louder.

Now everyone was staring at them as they walked past. Clary put her head down and guided the trolley.

"Sex god. Sex god. Sex god. Sex god. Sex god. Sex god." Izzy and Emma chanted.

"Alright! Fuck, calm down! Sex god then." Clary said shutting them up.

"Shout it Clary. Shout it first. Like you mean it. Like you want it." Izzy said beside her, smiling devishly beside her.

Clary sighed, "Sex god!" She shouted. Everyone turned and looked at them, people from school, people she knew. She put her head down and ran with the trolley.

Izzy and Emma laughed behind her.

In a way Clary never wanted to see Jace-sex god- again, but then again she did. Really did.

* * *

**I hope it's good! Please review! **


	2. Sex god!

**since I won't be able to update soon enough I'm updating now. I really hope you guys like it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer- C.C owns all TMI character**

* * *

**Chapter two**

**Clary POV**

On Tuesday Clary parked her truck in the students parking lot and swung out of it. She made her way through the winding halls and out into a small opening, that had a large circular table in the middle, with no chairs and a dieing tree in the corner. Izzy was sitting on the table, legs dangling off with Simon laying on the ground, near the tree.

Clary walked over to Izzy, "what's he doing?" Clary asked Izzy, sitting next to her.

"He has an exam and wants peace and quiet." Izzy explained.

"He's a weird child." Clary said, laughing quietly with Izzy.

They talked for a while.

"I can't believe Emma and Jules haven't gone all the way yet." Izzy said.

"I know! I thought they would have!" Clary said.

"I mean, me and Simon have. Why hadn't they." Izzy said.

"Well, Emma made me buy like 50 thousand bras the other day because apparently Jules broke them all. She said and I quote, 'me and Jules hadn't had sex, but we do get a little frisky.'" Clary giggled.

"No way!" Izzy said in a whisper.

"Yep!" Clary said.

At that moment Jules and Emma walked hand in hand through the doors and towards them. Jules had paint in his hair in on his shirt and jeans, as usual. Emma fitted with hidden weapons. Clary only knew they where there because she had know Emma for so long.

"Hey guys." Jules said.

"Hey." Izzy and Clary said. Simon still 'concentrating.'

Emma and Jules sat down next to each other in the ground. Emma took out a small pocket knife and cut of a loose strand on cotton on Jules shirt.

"Is it weird that I am totally unfazed with her being stocked full of weapons?" Jules said as Emma tucked the pocket knife down the front of her bra.

"Well, you grow used to it, I suppose." Clary said.

"Unless she accidentally stabs you. Has that even happened?" Izzy asked, curiosity on her features.

"Yeah. Multiple times. Once, we were making out on the lounge when a tiny dagger slipped out of my pants and stabbed him in the legs." Emma sat, leaning her head on his shoulder. Emma was about half a head shorter than Jules.

Clary laughed.

Clary headed off to English first, it was boring lesson. Clary didn't pay attention. None of her friends where in her English and there was no sign of Sebastian either. After English Clary went to her locker to swap books for History, only to find Izzy leaning up against it. It only meant one thing.

"Wag with me. I know you have history and hate it. Please, we'll go and perv on the hot football players." Izzy begged.

"Okay. Because I know you won't let me go to my next class anyway." Clary said and shoved her books into her locker.

Izzy and Clary hung around her locker for a while, while everyone made their way to their next class. Clary heart rate picked up when she saw a certain golden haired boy, jog through the hall, towards the oval.

"Follow that sex god!" Izzy said yanking Clary along with her.

Sure enough he headed for the boys football practice. No one was on the field yet except the coach, as they climbed halfway up the bleachers.

"Let me guess. Free period?" Coach said, laughing.

"Nothing else." Izzy said.

The coach laughed and walked off the round up the team.

"He must be new!" Izzy squealed excitedly.

"Yes Izzy. He must. Now calm down." Clary said, grabbing her sketch book out of her bag.

She started drawing a dragon in flight when the team jogged out on to the field.

"Hey ladies!" Several of the guys shouted out-as usual-waving at us and smiling.

Clary ignored them and carried on sketching.

"Holy, fuck me, god." Izzy whispered beside Clary.

Clary peered over her sketch book to see Jace out on the field, shirtless. Shirtless. Shirtless. His back muscles rippling as he jogged. He had the perfect body. Nice pecs, washboard abs and a V line ridding down under his low sitting pants, and his honey golden skin.

'_What if give to touch his soft skin_.' Clary thought to herself.

Isabelle smirked and turned to Clary, "you know you just said that aloud."

Clary cursed to herself and blushed, focusing on her sketch. But no matter what her eyes kept travelling from her sketch to the field. Jace's muscles flexed as he ran. He was so graceful, weaving through the giant bodies, darting across the field. His golden hair plastered onto his forehead, his honey golden skin shinning with sweat.

It went a lot quicker than Clary expected. She was still staring at Jace as he glanced up at Clary and Izzy, he smiled a lopsided smile that made her shudder. She quickly continued sketching, trying to focus, trying not to look up.

Izzy leaned in beside her, "sex god approaching. I repeat sex god approaching."

Clary looked up, sure enough Jace was climbing up the bleachers towards them.

Izzy stood up, "I need to meet up with Simon. I'll leave you to it." Izzy said with a wink, and raced down the stairs.

Clary sighed inwardly and glared daggers into Izzy's back.

"Hey, Angel." Jace said from in front of her. He stood there, leaning on his right leg. He was still shirtless and wearing knee high basketball shorts. He pushed his wet hair off his forehead.

"Hey. Jace right?" Clary said, smiling up at him.

"Ah, you remembered." He said with a smirk. He sat himself down next to her.

"Of course." Clary said. She turned and crossed her legs so she was facing him.

"You still haven't told me your name. I bet it'll be something beautiful." Jace said, his smirk still on his face.

Clary blushed and looked away, "that's for me to know and you to find out." She said, hoping her voice didn't falter.

"You like to keep me in suspense don't you." Jace said, laughing slightly, a soft and sexy laugh.

Clary laughed. Her sketch pad slipped off her knees and fell to her feet. She bent to retrieve it but Jace was quicker.

"Woah..." Jace's voice was low, his eyes wide, "it's-it's amazing..."

Clary blushed again, retrieving her sketch pad from Jace's hands, "thanks." She said shyly.

"Hey! Jace! Come on man! Stop hitting on the fellow ladies!" A boy-Liam-yelled from the field.

Jace waved his hand, signalling that he was coming.

"I have been called upon." He said standing up.

"What a shame." Clary said cheekily.

Jace smiling at her, a small smile, "I suppose I will see you again, Angel." He said in a smoky voice, slowly retreating.

"I suppose you will." She called back.

Jace winked and leaped down the bleachers, quicker than a Cheater, and disappeared into the locker rooms.

Clary smiled to herself and packed her stuff away before retreating to where everyone hung out at lunch. She spotted the oak tree near the fence line of the school and sure enough Izzy, Simon, Emma and Jules were sitting there. She sat down across from Izzy who had her hand intertwined with Simon.

"Oh, you didn't bring Sex God?" Izzy said, clearly disappointed.

"Uh, what?" Simon interjected.

"Oh it's this guy, who Clary clearly has the hots for." Izzy said with wink.

"I don't! Plus I'm dating Sebastian. I think." Clary said, all of a sudden confused.

"So cute!" Izzy gushed.

Clary glared at her. She looked over to Emma and Jules who were practically devouring each other. Emma straddling Jules in a sitting position, her hand tugging his hair as his hands travelled over her body.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that..." Clary said, turning back to Izzy.

"Ditto." Simon said, grimacing away.

When it was 5 minutes to class Clary hurried off to her favourite class Art. It was a double period class for her, she loved having a little over 2 hours in the messy art room, with her crazy, eccentric teacher.

Clary bounce into class, heading straight to the back where the easels and paint supplies where. She grabbed her half finished painting of two wolves tumbling around in snow, small intricate snowflakes falling around them. She totally zoned out, blocking out the rest of the class, not noticing anyone or anything around her. She didn't even notice something sitting beside her until she turned around for a refill of paint.

"Oh shit-" she shouted, jumping back.

Jace sat there with a sly smile on his face.

"I know my good looks make girls speechless. But cursing out loud. That's new." She said, a smirk on his face.

She glared at him and smeared blue paint on his face. She giggled as he unsuccessfully tried to rub it off. He only succeed in smearing it into his golden hair.

"Cute blue hair." She teased, whipping her paint smeared hands on a cloth.

He smiling up at her, "I've always been contemplating whether or not to dye it blue."

Clary giggled, "let me help you some more." She smeared her hand in blue paint.

Jace's eyes widened, "no, no, no. Angel, no. Angel." He said, voice slightly playing.

She smirk at him and lunged for his hair, she successfully smeared her hand from the top of his head and down the front, staining his eyelashes blue as well. She laughed as he tried to grab her wrist, because she kept slipping away, smearing more paint into his golden hair. He grabbed her wrists, pinning them to her sides.

"Angel, you'll pay for that." He said in a low, playful voice.

Just as he reached for the paint a soft, crazy voice sounded from beside them, "what are we doing here? Making the new boy a smurf. Now if that's going to be you assiment, I suggest you look into short white pants." With that the teacher ran off giggling.

Jace stopped, "uh, I'm a little scared."

"I used to be to. You get used to it." Clary said, staring at the teacher.

The bell rung signaling end of class, and Clary's art class.

"I'll get you back." Jace said, as Clary slid her painting into a drying rack. It wasn't quite finished.

Clary turned back towards Jace, ready with a come back, but lost it. She was lost in hysterics as she stared at Jace. His hair was practically all light blue, with streaks of gold through it, his face smeared here and there with paint, his shirt also smeared with paint.

"Okay. Okay, I get it. I'm just glad us seniors get to leave now instead of having lunch and another period. I couldn't bare walking around looking like this." Jace said, poking and prodding at his hair.

"Oh come on." Clary said pulling him out of class.

They walked towards her locker together, she quickly shoved her books in there and grabbed out her bag. Jace's phone beeped just as she shut her locker.

His face dropped immediately, "_fuck_." He whispered.

"What's wrong?" Clary asked, concerned.

"Oh my cars at the mechanics and mom was my ride home but she just got called into work, and she has my house key. Looks like I'll be sitting at home like a idiot for hours." Jace said, frustratedly rubbing his face.

"Oh come on. You think I'll let you sit outside your house looking like that. Come on, I'll give you a ride and you can come to mine until your mom gets home." Clary said, walking back through the halls towards the exit.

"Really?" Jace asked, his face lighting up.

"Of course." Clary said smacking him on the arm.

"Thanks, Angel." Jace said. Clary smiled

She walked towards her truck and unlocked it.

"Your kidding me. Can you even get in this thing?" Jace asked, teasing.

"Oh shut up or I'll retract my offer." Clary said, glaring.

Jace pretended to zip up his lips. She laughed and climbed into the car.

She drove through the street to her house. It was in a rich estate. Her house was surrounded buy a black metal fence and large spiked gate. She pinned in her code and drove up the shortish driveway and parked her car in the underground garage where all her family's cars where. All expensive, Clary didn't even bother learning what they where, but Clary was the only on with a truck. She walked towards the door that led up to the foyer but Jace was standing there, mouth open.

"You right?" Clary giggled.

"I. I just. Like. Oh my. And it's just. But." Jace sputtered out.

"You sound like a fangirl. Come on." She joked, ushering him up the stairs and through to the foyer.

Her father and mom shouldn't be home. Her father was at work until 10pm and her mom left this morning for a flight for work. Jonathan may be here, Lilith would be. Clary led Jace into the massive kitchen that had white marbled bench tops and all stainless steel appliances. All for an obscene amount of money. Clary walked over to the cupboard filled with food. She grabbed out multiple packets of chips, then chocolate and coke out of the fridge.

"Movie?" Clary suggested as Jace helped her carry the food.

"Of course." He said smiling.

"We won't watch it in the theatre, can't be bothered getting it started." Clary said.

"You have a theatre?" Jace said in shock.

"Yeah, complete waste of money, I know." Clary said scoffing.

She walked up the glass stairs to the third floor where her bed room, bathroom and even her own lounge room was.

Just as they reached the top of the stair case she heard her brothers voice, "I pretty sure dad would object to your boyfriends in your bedroom. Especially blue haired ones." Jonathan squinted his eyes at Jace who self consciously touched his hair.

She turned around, "first of all, his not my boyfriend. And second of all, lounge room, not bedroom."

"But-" Jon started.

Clary held up her hand silencing him before turning back and leading to her lounge room.

"Wait, you have your own lounge room. On the top floor of the house?" Jace said in disbelief.

"Hah, believe it. Once again, waste of money." Clary huffed at she slid the double wooden sliding doors open with her foot. She flicked on the dimmed lights with her elbow.

It looked the same as usual. Huge chocolate brown fabric couch, littered with pillows, chips packets, coke bottles, remotes, game controllers and who knows what else. Massive 100 inch flat screen TV that hung on the wall, Xbox, PS4, broken and smashed Xboxes and games and movies stacking up on the black TV bench and all around the room.

"Sorry for the mess, I haven't been bothered to clean and I won't let anyone else clean it." Clary said, grabbing the rubbish and chucking it in the bin, moving the game comtrollers, and throwing pillows back on the couch.

"You-ohmygog. If I hadn't known better I would have thought this was your brothers lounge room." Jace said, in awe.

Clary laughed, "trust me, it would be a lot cleaner and his not in games or anything like that. His lounge room is a study room."

"Angel, you've just moved to the top of my list. You are by far the most amazing girl I've known." Jace said.

Clary blushed and sat down on the couch, grabbing the TV remote. Jace sat next to her.

She handed him the remote, "take your pick of movies. Any single movie you want. Ever." Clary said opening the 2L coke and taking a gulp out of it.

"So. Many. Movies. Here, I'll do it blindly, okay?" Jace said.

"Okay."(AHHHHH THE FAULT IN OUR STARS! SORRY!) she answered.

She covered his eyes with her hands, he held down the arrow and it scrolled extremely fast through thousands of thousands of movies. He let go randomly and it landed on Gladiator.

"Ah, lucky it landed on a good movie." She said, punching him in the arm.

They started the movie, eating the food, joking with each other throughout the movie.

It was weird, Clary hardly knew him but she felt safe and as though she had known him for years. Once the movie had finished Jace's mom was home. Clary was slightly disappointed, she wanted to spend more time with him. She dropped him off at his house, a cute small little one floor house, with a small cute garden, Clary wished she could live some where like that one day. They exchanged numbers, and parted ways.

As Clary drove home she couldn't wipe the massive smile off her face.

* * *

**Now, I don't know if you guys know but I'm Australian, that's why I don't set it in exact cities and I know I say mom like Americans do, but I do it out of habit from reading so many books.**

**how bad do you want some Clace? Pretty bad? Hold in there ;) :***

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE! **


	3. Whiplash

**hey guys! Hope your enjoying! **

* * *

Chapter three

Clary woke to the usual sound of her alarm beeping on a Wednesday morning. She groaned it clicked it off. She climbed out of bed and did her usual morning routine, showering, hair, no make up and clothes. She chucked on a pair of ripped jeans and a black knitted sweater and a pair of dark red Chuck Taylor's.

Her mom was still out of town working and her father asleep, soon to wake and leave for work. Jonathan leaves earlier in the morning for gym, then University. Their father was planning on Jon taking over his position so he sent him to full on courses. Clary checked her phone, there was a text from Izzy, asking her to pick her up.

Clary sighed, grabbed her keys and headed off towards Izzy's. 10 minutes later Izzy and Emma where climbing into her truck. Emma only lived down the street from Izzy.

"Why can't you get yourselfs to school?" Clary said, starting the drive to school.

"Because. My cars broken down. Again and Emma always hitches a ride with me." Izzy said, leaning back into the seat.

Izzy was wearing grey skinny jeans, that hugged her and a loose fitting white print shirt, a jacket pulled over her. Emma was wearing the usual dark clothes and big boots.

To soon Clary park in the school parking area and jumped out of her truck, Izzy and Emma flanking her.

"So. I heard things got frisky between you and that Sex God." Izzy said, nudging Clary's arm.

"Nothing happened. Just a paint fight in art. Plus, I'm with Sebastian." Clary said, but her heart wasn't in it. She knew there was something more lingering at the back of her mind.

"What ever you say..." Emma teased, pushing through the door that led to their morning hang out.

Clary's pace slowed as she spotted Sebastian standing with Simon and Jules, laughing and talking. Clary wasn't ready for this. Sure it had been a nice date, he was a nice guy, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to date him yet.

Sebastian turned as she approached, "hey." He said, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Hey." She said back, her thoughts wondering.

_What about Jace? _

"Clary. Hey, Clary." Sebastian's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Hmmmm?" She said looking up at him.

"We've got maths." He said, slightly amused.

"Oh right. Yeah." She said, shaking out of her daze.

Her and Sebastian walked hand in hand towards their maths class. It didn't feel right though. She didn't feel as though, it should be Sebastian holding her hand, but someone else.

They emerged into the class room, Clary detached her hand from Sebastian's as he went to sit with his friends and her at the back of the class, alone. As she liked it. The class was set up in double desks, set in rows. She settled in her seat, grabbing out her maths book and tapped her pencil to the clocks beat, awaiting the teacher. She felt someone's presence beside her and glanced over to who was sitting next to her. She felt a smile creep onto her face as a certain golden eye boy gazed back at her.

"I see you got the blue out of you hair. Although you did look nice with blue hair." She joked, reaching out and twinning his hair in her fingers, before punching him lightly in the arm. His hair was soft, so soft.

" I had to wash it at least 6 times, Angel." He groaned.

Clary laughed, he glared playfully at her.

Their conversation got cut off by the teacher walking into class. He was an old, grumpy teacher, who obviously hated his job and high school students.

"Ugh." Clary groaned, propping her chin on her hand.

Clary copied down the equations the teacher wrote down on the board, working them all out quicker than anyone in the class. Except one person, who didn't even seem to be doing his work. Jace.

"It's so cute." Jace whispered, a smile hinting at the corner of his mouth.

"What?" Clary questioned in a whisper.

"That you don't even notice you do it. You add little faces or make the numbers monsters." Jace said, a slight smile creeping out as he indicated to her work.

She glanced down at her work. He was right, she did. She had never noticed.

"That probably explains the teachers grudge against me." She whispered back, Jace laughed quietly.

Maths went a lot quicker than it usually did, Jace and Clary joking around with each other. Helping with each other's work. Well mostly Clary helping Jace.

It was nearly the end on class when Jace leaned over, "I've got History next and I have no clue where it is. It's room 209."

"That's my class! I thought you had football, or something though." Clary whispered.

"No, only Tuesday 2nd period, Thursday and Friday after school." Jace whispered.

"Good. I won't have to bear the good awful class by myself." Clary joked.

Jace winked at her.

The bell rung and they both stuffed their books into their bags and wandered out of class.

Clary had completely forgotten Sebastian until his voice rung out behind her, "Clary!"

Clary turned around, Jace beside her.

"Oh, Sebastian! Sorry." She apologised.

"It's fine. Who's this?" He asked eyeing Jace.

"This is Jace. His new." Clary said introducing them.

Jace held out his hand, smiling a stiff smile. Sebastian shook it, smiling stiffly back.

He turned to Clary, "see you at lunch." He said, kissing he quickly on the lips.

Clary continued walking, Jace next to here.

"So, Clary, hey." Jace said.

"Ah. Right. You've found my hideous name out. Are you ready to ditch me yet?" Clary joked, with Jace.

"No. It's beautiful. Just like you. But I'm still gonna call you Angel." Jace said, smirking at her.

Clary blushed from the compliment, and looked down at her shoes, as she walked.

"Welcome to history," Clary said as they walked into class, "where you seriously contemplate on shooting yourself in the head."

Jace laughed as they made their way to the back of the room.

"Are none of your friends in your classes?" Jace asked, sitting next to her.

"Nope. Simon and Izzy are smart. Like really smart. You wouldn't think it of Izzy. And Emma and Jules never pay attention, so there in the lower classes." Clary explain, grabbing her book out of her bag.

Class started. Slow and painful. Clary felt like bashing her head on her desk. Jace was the only thing that kept her from doing it.

"So...you've got a boyfriend..." Jace said, twirling his pencil in his hand.

"Well, yeah I guess." Clary said, sketching a bird on her notepad.

Jace laughed softly, "you guess?"

"Well, we went on like one date and I didn't really know how I felt. Then boom. I come to school and his acting like we're a couple, so yeah." Clary said, frowning slightly.

"You know you have a choice, Angel." Jace said, setting his pencil down.

"Yeah. But, I mean, his nice. So I should give a chance, I suppose." Clary said, setting her pencil down as well and looking up to Jace.

His golden eyes held something back, she couldn't tell what it was. But it was something she had never seen in someone's eyes before. Jace reached out and layed his hand over hers gently. She flipped hers over and squeezed his hand and rested her head on his shoulder. She didn't know why, but she felt so safe, like it was right. Jace remained holding her hand as her head lay there. She breathed in his scent, of cracked pepper and metal. Clary wouldn't have thought it would be a nice mixture, but he smelt so damn irresistible.

"Angel. Class is over." Jace whispered, squeezing her hands slightly, breaking her out of her daze.

"Ugh." She groaned, removing her head from his arm and her hand from his. Her body instantly felt robbed.

She chucked her books into her bag and they headed to lunch.

"Do you mind if I sit with you and your friends?" Jace asked.

"Of course I don't." Clary said.

She didn't know why, but it felt like she had known him all her life, like she had with Simon and Izzy. She felt as though she could trust him with anything and everything.

As they made their way towards the large tree, where her friends were, she spotted Izzy and Simon, side by side and Emma and Jules leaning against the tree, talking and laughing. Emma was always so content when she was with Jules. Whenever they got separated it was the end of the world. Literally. She would burn down everything in her path until she found Jules.

Clary sat down in front of Izzy and Simon, Jace beside her.

"Everyone, this is Jace. Jace, Izzy, Simon, Emma and Jules." Clary said, introducing him to everyone.

Izzy smiled evilly, "boyfriend Jace? Or..."

"What? No. I told you. Sebastian." Clary said, rolling her eyes.

"Right...him." Izzy said, frowning.

Clary sighed and shook her head.

Soon enough Izzy and Simon where deep in conversation, as where Emma and Jules.

Clary sighed and turned her body to face Jace, he did the same.

"You put up with this every lunch?" He asked, joking.

"Sadly, yes." Clary said sighing, "I can't put up with it. Come on." Clary said, dragging Jace with her. She led him further down the fence line, the tree still visible from the distance.

She dropped down on the ground, Jace beside her.

"Okay. 20 questions?" Clary suggested, picking grass out of the ground.

"Okay. You first." Jace said, leaning back on his elbows. His shirt hugged him in all the right places.

"Uhhhh. Favourite colour?" She said, leaning back on her hands.

"Red. You?" Jace answered.

"Hmmmmmmm. I've never really thought about it. Is rainbow, a valid answer?" She asked, laughing slightly.

Jace laughed, "okay, just because it's you, Angel. Favourite pass time?" Jace asked, turning his head and looking up at her.

She look down at him, "sketching and painting. You?"

"Hmmmmmm piano. I love playing my piano." Jace said, smiling slightly.

"You play piano?" Clary asked, shocked.

"Yes, I do." Jace said, smiling at the shock on her face.

"Huh. Okay, biggest fear?" She asked, moving into the same position he was in, resting on her elbows.

"Ducks." Jace said, grimacing.

"_Ducks_?" Clary asked, but she lost control of her speech, bursting into laughter.

Her elbows gave oh underneath her, she fell onto the ground, in hysterics.

"Yes, ducks." Jace said, looking slightly annoyed. He sat up.

"Ducks?" Clary said, still laughing. She finally got her laughing under control to little fits of giggles.

"They are evil. I'm telling you. Evil. With their little beady eyes, you never know what their planning. I mean, they could take over the world, attack in flocks and poke people eyes out. Everyone would have to become professional duck hunters just to survive." Jace said, fully serious.

Clary couldn't help it, she burst out into laughter again, hugging her stomach as she lay on the ground. She laughed until she couldn't breath and until a voice broke through her laughter.

"Clary." A voice coming behind her said. It sound angry and like, Sebastian.

She sat up and turned around, sure enough, it was Sebastian.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked, scowling at Jace.

Clary crossed her arms, "don't look at him like that. We were just talking. Don't be such a dick. You don't own me." Clary said, raising her eyebrows at Sebastian. She was shocked at herself for saying this.

Sebastian's scowl dropped immediately, "I'm sorry." Sebastian said in a small voice.

Jace tried to stifle laughing beside Clary, but did it unsuccessfully. She laughed at the noise that came out of his mouth.

As turned around and smacked him on the arm, "stop. Stop." She said, trying to hide her giggles and put on a stern face, but failing.

His laughter died down, "Sorry. I'll leave you guys to it." Jace stood up, "see you later, Angel." He said, walking away.

"Bye." she called out.

She stood up and faced Sebastian.

"I don't like it that he calls you Angel." Sebastian said, looking angrily at Jace's retreating figure.

"Well, I don't care what you don't like. If you want me to be your girlfriend, learn to deal with it or piss off." Clary stated, crossing her arms.

Sebastian looked taken aback from what she said but agreed. They talked for a while. But it was nothing like the conversations her and Jace had. It was...boring. As soon as it was 10 minutes to class Clary said she needed to get to class. She awkwardly kissed him on the cheek and practically ran off towards Biology.

She took her usual seat and no one other than Jace sat next to her.

"I'm starting to think your stalking me..." She said, a smile hinting her the corner of her lips.

"Maybe I am, Angel." Jace said with a wink.

Clary blushed and looked away.

"Your boyfriends a dick." Jace said, fiddling with a beaker, during class.

"Hey. His my boyfriend. You can't say that." Clary said.

"Well I'm your friend, so I can say it." Jace joked, poking his tongue out.

Clary scoffed, "your such a child." She said, sticking her tongue out as well.

Jace laughed as they continued with the experiment.

When school finished Clary headed home by herself. She parked her truck and headed up stairs. She went straight for the kitchen. As she entered the kitchen, she saw Jonathan and her father standing their, they were talking. Well her father was, Jonathan was pleading.

Valentine whipped around as Clary entered, "Clarissa," he growled, "Jonathan here told me you had a boy over yesterday. It that's true?"

Clary's heart constricted, she looked panickedly at Jonathan, who had tears shinning in his eyes.

"His- his ju-just a friend, father. I swear." Clary stammered out.

Valentine unbuckled his belt and slid it out of the belt loops of his pants, "come here Clarissa." He instructed.

"Dad, no!" Jonathan pleaded.

"Stand back or you'll be next." Valentine growled.

Clary staggered forward, hugging herself.

"Shirt." Valentine growled.

Clary slipped off her shirt, she was just wearing a plain blue bra, she hugged the front of her body, her back facing her father.

"This is the only way you'll learn." Valentine growled behind her.

The belt came down, once, twice, the times. She fell to her knees, crying out in pain. Four, five, six, seven. Clary huddled on the ground, her back still baring up. If she tried to shield herself it would be worse. Eight, nine, ten, eleven. She could feel her back getting slick with blood. Jonathan crying out, every time the belt came down. Twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen...the pain was getting worse very strike. She lost count, she couldn't count. She could feel her back growing even slicker with her own blood.

Finally it stopped. She heard her father stride out of the kitchen and Jonathan run over to her. He tried to put his arms around her, but she pushed him away.

She staggered into a standing position, her shirt pressed against her chest, "get away from me! This is your fault! Get away from me!" She shouted at him, tear stumbleing down her cheeks.

She ran out of the kitchen, down to the garage. She climbed into her truck, shirt still pressed against her chest, it would be to painful to put it on. She drove, going through red light, not stopping at stop signs and going over the speed limit. She screeched into the Lightwoods driveway and stumbled out of the car. She ran up to the front door and knocked ferociously.

Alec, Izzy's brother, swung open the door. His mouth fell open. He took Clary into his arms and shut the front door. Clary always came here adapter something like this happened. Alec was like a brother to her.

"Izzy! Izzy!" Alec shouted, lifting Clary up bridal style. Her legs were getting shaky. She snuggled into her chest, whimpering and crying.

"What's-" Izzy's voice shouted out, "ohmygod. Not again. Come on."

She felt Alec walking, he was whispering things in her ear, but she couldn't make them out. She felt herself being lain down belly first on the floor of Izzy's room. Alec ran out the room and came back with bowls of water, rags, bandages and Magnus, his boyfriend who was also a doctor.

Magnus knelt down beside, "oh Clary. It's going to be alright." He whispered stroking her hair.

Izzy sat down and put Clary's head in her lap and stroked her hair. Alec was stroking Clary's neck softly.

She screamed out in pain as Magnus whipped off the blood, and cleaned her wounds. She clutched Alces hands as Izzy held her down. Finaly the pained stopped and Magnus bandaged her wounds up. Izzy shooed the boys out of her room and Clary shrugged on one of Alec's shirts that reached her mid thigh. She crawled into Izzy's bed.

"Is there anything I can do?" Izzy asked softly.

"Jace." Clary whimpered.

"Jace?" Izzy asked confused.

"I want Jace." Clary whispered.

Clary got woken up late Wednesday night by someone sitting beside her on the bed. Clary opened her eyes and met golden ones.

"Jace." She whispered.

"What happened?" He whispered.

Clary's eyes filled with tears and she couldn't hold back the sobs. Jace crawled onto the bed and pulled Clary into his arms, carful not to touch her back.

"It's okay." Jace whispered in her ear.

Clary clung to him and sobbed into his shirt as he stroked her hair softly, whispering reassurances into her ear.

"I'm here." Jace whispered, as Clary finally drifted off to a fitful sleep.

* * *

**Any one see that coming? I didn't...it kinda just happened. Who hates me for no Clace ;D hold on there. READ FAVOURITE FOLLOW AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Waiting

**This chapter is a bit full on. Prepare yourselfs.**

* * *

**Clary POV**

It had been a week since the whipping incident. It was Thursday morning. Clary got dressed and ready for school. She looked at the scars that covered her back, old and new. She shrugged on a sweat shirt and pulled on a pair of jeans. She ran out of the house to her truck. She hadn't spoken to Jonathan and hadn't seen her father ever since the incident. She wished her mom was home.

Clary drove to school and arrived to school at the normal time. She wandered through the halls to her friends normal meeting place. As she pushed through the door, everyone was there, including Jace. He smiled when he saw Clary. She walked over to him and he pulled her into a long, strong hug.

When he finally pulled back he asked, "you alright, Angel?"

Clary smiled at him, "fine." She said.

"Good." He said, ruffling her hair.

Jace and Clary had grown much closer since the incident. They were almost always talking, texting and with each other. He wouldn't let her out of his sight. When Clary had explained what had happened and that it had been happening for a long time, he didn't look at her with pity, he understood. She had even shown him her scars, which he had kissed and said she was still beautiful.

"Hey!" Izzy, Simon, Emma and Jules called out as she walked out.

Emma was sitting on Jules lap, playing with a knife, which Jules eyed carefully. Izzy laying against Simons chest.

"Hey guys." Clary said sitting down with them, Jace next to her.

She heard the door open, she turned around to see Sebastian enter. Things where weird with her and Sebastian. They were in a relationship but it didn't feel like one. Sebastian came and sat down next to her and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Hey guys. My friends having a party tomorrow night. I was think maybe you guys would want to come." Sebastian said.

"I'm in!" Izzy said almost instantly. Izzy had always been a party girl.

Simon sighed, "I'll go."

Emma and Jules agreed.

Clary looked at Jace who nodded, "I'll go." Jace said.

"I'll go then." Clary said.

Sebastian was the only one who didn't know about the whole whipping incident and she wanted to keep it that way.

Clary and Jace headed off to art together. Clary had finished her painting which was her assignment and Jace had also done a painting of a dragon. She was surprised by how much skill he had. So they just lounged around and sketched when they where bored.

"You sure about the party. We don't have to go. We can just stay and watch a movie at my place or something." Jace suggested as he perched on one of the stools.

"It's alright, I'll be fine. It's better than locking myself up. Even if it is with you." Clary joked.

Jace laughed, "all right, Angel."

The day went quickly, with Jace in every class.

Before Clary knew it, it was Friday afternoon. Izzy and Emma were at her house, where they all planned on getting ready together. Everyone was meeting at the party at 8, it was only 6.

"Come on, what's happening with you and Jace." Emma demanded, twirling a knife in her fingers.

"Nothing for the last time. We've just become really close friends." Clary said but it felt like a lie in her ears.

"Oh come on. Your telling us you don't notice the way he looks at you." Izzy said in disbelief.

"He doesn't look at me in any way." Clary said, but she was slightly curious.

"Oh sure! He looks at you with wide admiring, lovey eyes. He always cheers up when your there. He's always with you. I mean come on. And, _Angel_!" Emma said, putting the knife away.

"He doesn't." Clary said.

"He does. Fully." Izzy said matter-of-factly.

Clary sighed. _Maybe they were right, and did I feel the same way?_ She thought.

"Let's get ready!" Izzy said clapping her hands, "clary first!"

She hulled Clary into the bathroom and sat her down on a stool in front of the mirror. Izzy brushed out her hair and tidied her curls, she pinned it up in a bun type of thing on the back of her head, with a few strands loose, falling into her eyes. She dusted some power on Clary and put some eyeliner and mascara on. She pulled Clary into her wardrobe.

"Hmmmmm." Izzy said, going through Clary's millions of racks of clothes and shoes, bras and panties.

"Here." Izzy said, shoving clothes into her hands.

Clary pulled on the black strapless bra, matching black panties and the dress. It was black at the top with black lace down to Clary's mid section then with a green frilly skirt that matched her eyes and reached her high thigh, matched with green high heels.

"Ta-da." Clary said, walking out of her wardrobe.

"Perfect!" Izzy said.

Izzy and Emma spent the rest of the time getting ready. In the end Izzy was in a tight red dress with matching heels and red lips. Emma was in black dress, that had a silver ribbon around the mid section, tied in a bow, with black heels.

"We look spectacular!" Izzy squealed.

"We better go if we want to meet with the guys." Emma said.

Clary followed the dodgy directions until the ended up in front of house that definitely looked like there was a party. There were flashing lights and blaring dance music coming from the house. They found Jules, Simon and Jace at the front of the house. Clary went straight for Jace.

"Hey, Angel." Jace said, hugging her quickly.

Clary quickly breathed in his scent before they headed in side. It immediately smelt of alcohol, smoke and sweating bodies. She stuck with Jace as they emerged into a large living room filled with dancing gyrating bodies. They headed for the kitchen where the drinks where. Jace grabbed a beer while Clary just grabbed a coke, not trusting the punch.

She followed Jace out the the backyard where there were moving dancing bodies but also people in the pool. Half naked people in the pool. She spotted Sebastian just as he was a metre away.

"Hey." He said coming up beside clary, "wanna dance?" He was slurring his words and was unsteady on his feet.

"Okay." She agreed. She turned to Jace, "go meet some girls. Have fun, Okay?"

Jace nodded, "okay." (AGAIN TFIOS! I'm killing myself here -.-)

She headed off with Sebatsian back into the house. She followed him into the the sea of dancing bodies. She moved the the music, Sebastian's up against her back, his hands on her hips as she danced. She music blared in her ears, thumping against her skull and body. Sebastian's hands where travelling her body. She didn't like it, it didn't feel right. She wanted it, just not with Sebatsian. She felt Sebastian grab her wrist and lead her away from the music.

"Where are we going?" Clary asked over the music.

"I want to show you something." Sebastian slurred, stumbling as he walked.

He lead her to a door. He opened it and led her inside, shutting it and locking it behind them. The room was empty except for a misplaced furniture, probably moved from the lounge room.

"Um...Sebastian?" Clary said wearily, turning around.

He stood there with a smirk on his face, he started walking towards Clary. She stepped back every time he came forward. She felt her back hit a wall.

"Sebastian?" She said again.

Sebastian pressed his body against hers, trapping her, "I know you want it." He whispered.

"No. I don't. Let me go." Clary said, struggling against his body, he had her hands pinned above her head with one of his hands.

Sebastian started kissing her neck, hard and running his free hands over her breast.

"Mmmmm, you have big tits for such a small girl." He said.

"Stop!" She said, struggling against him.

His hand continued down her body to the hem of her dress. He continued kissing her neck, slowly trailing up.

"Stop!" She shouted, tears springing her her eyes.

"I love it when they struggle." Sebastian moaned under his breath, pressing his body closer to hers.

His hand travelled under her dress, to the top of her panties.

He pressed his lips against hers, she turned her head away and screamed and shouted, "help! Help!"

"Shut up!" Sebastian growled, slapping her across the face, hard enough to make her head smash back into the wall.

She fell to the ground as the door burst open. Her vision was blurry but she could make out her golden hair saviours any day. He grabbed Sebastian and pushed him up against the wall, smashing his head against the wall. He punched him in the stomach, making Sebastian drop to the ground, where he kicked him unconscious.

"Touch, my Angel like that!" Jace growled.

Clary vision was getting worse, but noticed the growing crowd in the room. Jace raced over to her and picked her up bridal style, carrying her out of the crowed room. Clary could feel all the eyes on her and the whispers through the crowd, 'slut', 'two boyfriends', 'she brought it on herself'. Clary put her arms around Jace's neck and snuggled into his warm chest. He was breathing heavily, and had blood on him, not his own.

He carried her out of the house and down towards her truck. He grabbed the keys out of her small purse and unlocked it. He layed Clary into the back out it. Her body was going numb and she had a piercing headache.

"Angel, stay awake. Please stay awake. Stay awake for me. Please?" Jace said jumping into the drivers seat.

"I'll try." She tried to say, but the words didn't come out right.

Everything went black.

Jace POV

Jace drove faster than he ever has towards the hospital. When he had burst into the room he saw Sebastian slap her, her head smashing back into the wall behind her. Jace wasn't sure whether Clary knew but the back of her head was bleeding.

"Clary, Angel. You awake?" Jace said into the back of the car.

No answer.

"Angel. Angel!" He shouted.

No answer.

He stepped on the gas, flying through red light, past stop lights, avoiding collisions by centimetres. About 15 minutes later Jace screeched into the emergency parking at the hospital. He flung himself out, grabbing Clary, cradling her body as he burst through the front doors of the emergency area.

"I need a doctor! I need a doctor!" He shouted. He hadn't noticed till then that his cheeks where wet with tears.

2 nurses ran down the hallway with a wheelie bed, instructing him to put Clary down. He didn't want to, but he knew he had to. He set her down gently and ran as they quickly wheeled her through the hallways.

"What happened?" One of the nurses asked

"Her boyfriend slapped her and smashed her head on a wall. She-she's bleeding! Is she going to be okay?" Jace demanded, holding Clary's hand.

They went through a door and a nurse held him back, "this is as far as you can come. We will be out to let you know her condition."

"No! No! I need to be with her!" He shouted.

The door slammed in his face and locked shut. Jace sunk down onto his knees and sobbed quietly, praying Clary would be okay. He finaly picked himself up and made his way to the waiting room, where he got the nurses to call Clary's brother and friends. He sunk down onto a chair. He looked down at himself. He was wearing jeans that had blood on them-Sebastian's- and a dark blue shirt that had Clary's blood on it.

He sat there and waited and waited and waited. Eventually Izzy, Emma, Jules and Simon turned up, Izzy and Emma and absolutely hysterics and Simon and Jules in what seemed shock. Izzy ran around screaming at the nurses, Emma crying and screaming at anybody and anything that got in her way. Simon and Jules sat next to him, Simon had his head in his hands and Jules rubbing ferociously at his face, trying to hide, the tears.

Jace probably looked a mess. He had blood all over him, he'd been crying, which meant, bloodshot and red rimmed eyes. But he didn't care. He just sat there, and waited. Letting the silent tears fall. He wait 10 minutes, 20 minutes, half an hour, an hour, two hours. No news. He just had to wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

* * *

**Did you guys see that coming? I did! Cause I wrote it. Sorry for not posting earlier! But it's my birthday today so I'm happy and decided to :)**


	5. Your beautiful, Angel

**Hey guys! I decided I couldn't leave you hanging for too long, so here you are! Thank you for all the reviews last time! Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Clary POV**

Clary could hear the steading beep of monitors through the darkness. She could feel the needles and tubes in her arms. The back of her head was pounding, slow and painfully. There was a hand laying over hers, but she was scared to open her eyes for it may increase the pounding in her head.

She lay there for a moment, trying to figure out what happened. She couldn't remember. The last thing she remembered was Jace carrying her and talking to her frantically.

She slowly opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the light. The pounding in her head increased the slightest. She turned her head, it was her mom next to here. Her fiery red hair in a bun, her clothes a mess, her green eyes staring back at Clary. She looked like she had aged. Worry wrinkles around her mouth and her forehead.

"Oh Clary." Her mom whispered.

"Hey mom." She said back, her voice was croaky.

Her mom lent over and hugged her gently, then sat back down, never letting go of Clary's hand.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Her mom said, tears springing to her eyes.

"It's not your fault, mom. It's not." Clary said.

"I just feel so horrible. Izzy told me about the incident and then I get a call saying your in hospital. I just feel so guilty." Her mom said.

"It's not your fault." Clary said.

The nurse came into the room, "I just have to check up. I'll let you know when you can come back in." The nurse said.

Her mom nodded and kissed Clary lightly on the forehead before exiting the room.

The nurse fiddling with Clary's needles and tubes.

"You know there's a boy out there that hasn't left for the whole 3 days you've been here." The nurse said, smiling slightly.

"What?" Clary said.

"Yeah. He has golden hair and these piercing golden eyes. When he brought you in here, he fought with the nurses to let him go in with you to surgery. And his been fighting ever since you came out of surgery to see you. He hasn't left once. Not even to change his clothes. He just sits in that same chair, going up every thirty minutes to demand to see you. Security wanted to haul him out, but we know his just distraught and all." The nurse said, finishing up with all the tubes.

Clary felt a small smile play on her lips, "really?" She asked.

"Really. Your extremely lucky to have a boy like that love you." The nurse said exiting the room.

_Love me? No. Really?_

Her mom came back into the room.

"Can I see Jace?" Clary asked.

"Is that the boy with the golden hair? I've been wondering who that was. Is he your boyfriend?" Her mom said excitedly.

"No. Just a friend." Clary said.

"I'll get him." Her mom said exiting the room.

Clary rested her eyes, waiting for Jace. She felt someone grab her hand, she opened her eyes and was met with worrying golden ones.

"Oh, Angel." Jace said, he sat down next to her on the bed holding onto her hand.

"I probably look horrible. I know." Clary said, squeezing his hand.

Jace reached out and put his palm on her cheek, softly stroking. She lent into his hand, taking in the pleasure of his skin touching hers.

"Do you remember what happened?" Jace asked.

He looked a mess. His face was streaked with dried tears. His eyes blood shot and red rimmed. His clothes where dirty and had dried blood stained on them.

Clary shook her head.

Jace told her everything, from the moment they entered the party, right until her carried her into hospital. It all flooded back into her mind, all the images, why her head was pounding. Her hand instantly flew to the back of her head, hoping the hadn't shaved off her hair.

"They didn't touch your hair. I told them not to. You just have a few stitches it all now." Jace said, smiling her her slightly.

Clary sat up, despite her aching muscles. She flung her arms around Jace and buried her head in his warm chest. Jace's arms held her tight, softly rubbing, up and down her back. She felt so safe and warm in his arms. She knew she could trust Jace with her life, and she did. He saved her. He saved her life.

"Thank you." She murmured into his chest. Tears soaking his shirt.

"Anything for you, my Angel." Jace said, kissing the top of her head lightly, his arms tightening around her.

When she pulled back Jace whipped the tears from her cheeks and smiled at her. She layed back onto the hospital bed, feeling slightly drowsy.

"I'll leave you too sleep. I'll be right out in the waiting room. I wont leave. I promise." Jace said, he stood up to leave.

Clary caught his arm, "lay with me. Please." She whispered, "only if you've got the time."

Jace smiled, "I've got nothing but time for you angel."

She scooted over and rolled onto her side, facing Jace. He laid on his side, taking her in his arms, holding her close as she drifted off to sleep.

On Tuesday Clary was submitted out of hospital. Her mom had to leave the day before, to sort out 'things'. Jace appeared at the door of her hospital room.

"I come bearing clean clothes." He said smiling.

He had finally agreed to go home, have a shower and get changed after a lot of persuading. He wore low hanging jeans and a tight black shirt. His golden hair shinning.

"You know just what a girl wants when she gets admitted out of hospital." She joked, taking the clothes off him.

She went into the adjoined bathroom and slid off the hospital clothes. She slid on the mid thigh denim shorts and black singlet.

"Is it getting hot?" Clary asked, stepping out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, heats picked up in the past few days." Jace said as they walked out of the hospital.

They climbed into her truck, Jace driving.

"Your mom has instructed me to bring you back to mine for the time being. She said there's 'things' to do." Jace said, starting up the car.

"She's been acting so weird." Clary said.

It wasn't a long drive to Jace's house. They pulled up into a small pebbled driveway. It was a small one story house, set on a block of the greenest grass Clary had ever seen and a white picket fence around it.

"It's like those cottages you see in movies." She said, jumping out of the car.

"It's nothing compared to your house." Jace said, helping her with her landing.

"No. It's adorable. Trust me, I'd rather live in a house like this than my house." Clary said as they walked up the pathway leading to the front door.

Jace unlocked the door and opened the door for Clary, "mom will be at work till late." Jace said, locking the door behind him.

The front door emerged into a small foyer, leading to a lounge room, a kitchen stalking off from the dining room. It was all really well decorated.

"It's so beautiful." Clary gushed.

"It's alright." Jace said, leaning on the door frame.

"No. It's-it's so homey and-and, I don't know but it feels like a home. Not just a place that you rest your head at night. A place where you can make happy memories." Clary said, sliding her fingers over a wooden cabinet.

Jace laughed at her, "your so cute." He said.

"Oh shut up." Clary said.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Jace suggested.

"Sure." Clary said, wandering down the hall after Jace.

He opened a door at the end of the small hallway and stepped in after him. It had a king sized bed with black silk sheets, a desk with a laptop, a flat screen on the wall, with an xbox and games stacked at the base.

"Your room is so ridiculously neat." Clary said, laughing slightly.

"I like order." Jace said, sitting on the corner of his bed.

"How the hell do you even fit a bed this size into a bedroom this size." Clary said, thumping down on the bed. The sheet where silk and ridiculously soft.

"My magical skills." Jace joked.

Clary rolled around on the bed, "ugh. These sheets." She moaned.

Jace clenched his fist at his sides, his eyes seemed to darken.

"You alright?" Clary asked, propping herself on her elbows.

"F-fine." Jace stuttered.

Clary frowned at him, squinting her eyes at him suspiciously.

_Jace doesn't stutter._

"What movie? I don't have nearly as many as you, but I do have a collection." Jace said.

Clary sat up at the head of the bed and laid back on the pillows, Jace joined her.

"Mmmmmmmmm." She said, flicking through the movies.

She finally stopped on one, "underworld? Sounds interesting." She said.

Jace shrugged his shoulders and she turned on the movie.

When the movie finished, Clary was curled up on Jace's chest, his arms around her.

"I don't wanna move." She groaned, burying her head in his chest.

"No ones making you, Angel." Jace said, a laugh rumbled through his chest into her.

"Jace!" A woman's voice called out from the hallway.

Clary sat up as a woman entered the room. She was probably around late thirties, she had black hair and blue eyes.

"Hey mom." Jace said, not bothering to sit up.

The woman smiled at Clary, "you must be Clary. It's so nice to meet you. I'm Jacqueline, Jace's adoptive mother. Just call me Jackie though." His mother-Jackie-said.

"Yeah I am. Nice to meet you too." Clary said smiling.

"I just came to tell you dinner will be ready in 10." Jackie said, vacating the room.

"Jeez. You must have lots of girls in your room, your mom seems so alright with it." Clary said, jealousy pinching at the back of her mind.

Jace laughed, "actually, your the first girl that's ever been in my room. Here or otherwise." Jace said.

"Really? Wow I fell privileged." Clary said, jumping up from the bed and wandering around it.

"You better." Jace joked, sitting up.

Clary looked at the walls, they where bare, apart from some pictures that have been taken in the last few weeks of Clary, Simon, Izzy, Emma, Jules and Jace.

She turned to Jace, "no pictures from before here?" She asked.

"No. Nothing really worth remembering before moving here." Jace said, looking down at his hands.

"Since? So now there is?" Clary hinted, walking over to the bed, planting herself down on the edge next to Jace.

"Of course. You are, Angel." Jace said, looking down into Clary's eyes.

She blushed and turned away.

"Why do you do that?" Jace asked curiously.

"Do what?" She said looking down at her hands.

"You look away and blush every time I compliment you." Jace said. He placed his finger under her chin and tilted it up.

"I don't know. I just-I don't believe you suppose." She said quietly.

"Why wouldn't you believe me, Angel?" Jace said, frowning at her.

"Because no ones really ever called me pretty or complimented me like you do. Except Izzy, Emma and my mom. But that's different. Plus, your like-you know. _Hot_." Clary said, emphasising on the word hot.

Jace laughed, a true laugh, one the Clary loved to hear.

"You are beautiful though. _So beautiful_. And you deserve every compliment I give you because they're true. Whether you believe it or not." Jace said, smiling slightly at her.

Clary felt her cheeks flaming, but she didn't look away. She wouldn't look away. Not after Jace said something like that.

"But yeah, I am hot. _Smokin_' " Jace said, gesturing to his body

Clary's frowned at him, "you just ruined it. You ruined it all!" Clary said hitting him on the arms and chest multiple times.

Jace laughed as she continued hitting him.

But the words stuck in her head, '_you are beautiful. So beautiful. You deserve every compliment because they're true_.'

And not matter what they wouldn't budge. They stayed there, they burned into her mind.

_Beautiful_.

* * *

**Short chapter I know! And I know, I know. You want your Clace. But if y'all are nice, and review, I may update very soon ;) just wrote another clace scene. Aw how cute they are :P**


	6. Don't hide from me

**Sorry I didn't update sooner! Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter six**

After Clary and Jace had eaten dinner Clary's phone rung. It was her mom.

"You at Jace's?" Her mom asked over the phone.

"Yeah." Clary said.

"Text me the address, I'll pick you up." Her mom said over the phone.

"My trucks here though." Clary said.

"Jace can drop it off tomorrow." With that her mom ended the call.

Clary frowned at the phone and shoved it back in her bag.

"Your mom?" Jace asked, lounging on his bed.

"Yeah. She sounded, I don't know, kind of, worked up. Can you drop my truck off tomorrow to my house? I'm not going to go to school this week." Clary said, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Yeah sure. But I'm not going back to school unless you are, Angel." Jace said.

Clary smiled at him.

No more than ten minutes later Clary's mom turned up in a rental moving tuck.

Clary climbed in, "what's going on?" Clary asked.

"Me and your father are getting divorced. I bought a house when you where in hospital. I asked Jon to come with me, but he declined." Jocelyn said, her voice shaking.

Clary didn't know what to say, so she just sat there, in shock.

"We're going to go furniture shopping tomorrow. But tonight we're sleeping on mattresses." Her mom said.

They pulled up in front of a big two story house, with a fence and a coded gate surrounding it, a pool area out the back and a large garden area. Clary couldn't see it properly because it was dark but it was pretty extravagant.

"The second floor is split on two, you get the left, I got the right. Kitchen, dining room, big lounge room downstairs and the basement has been transformed into a theatre room." Her mom said unlocking the double front door.

"I think I'm going to go straight to bed." Clary said.

"No worries. Shopping tomorrow though! So be ready!" Her mum said.

Clary headed up stairs and sure enough a hallways branched off to the left and right. Clary went left. Midway down the hall was her own lounge room, and down at the end of the hall was a large bedroom with a whole wall window, and a balcony. There was an attached bathroom and walk in wardrobe. There was a few boxes stacked and a king size mattress on the floor.

Clary rummaged through the boxes finding boy shorts and a light flowy shirt. She thumped down on the mattress and waited for sleep to come. It didn't. She couldn't sleep. She was scared that any moment Sebastian would appear out of the shadows and finish what he started. She tossed and turned. Nothing.

She grabbed her phone off the floor and rung Jace.

"Hello?" He answered, his voice coming out low and sleepy...and sexy.

"I can't sleep." Clary said, sighed,

"So you decide if you can't sleep, I can't either." Jace said.

"Exactly." Clary said.

Jace laughed, "oh, Angel."

"Come on talk to me. Make me sleep." She pleaded.

"Alright. Alright." Jace said.

So they did, they talked until 3am when Clary finally drifted off the sleep, phone in hand, Jace's voice in her ear.

She was woken up by her mom stomping into her room.

"Up. Up. Up!" Her mom shouted.

Clary groaned but obeyed. She had a shower and pulled in a pair of black denim shorts and a blue shirt that hugged her curves. She pulled on her Chuck Taylor's and stomped downstairs. She was surprised to see Jace sitting in the kitchen talking to her mom.

"Uh, what?" Clary said, entering the kitchen.

"You could have warned me." Her mom said.

"About what? I'm confused." Clary said, sitting down next to Jace.

Jace laughed, "well you where half asleep. But you asked me to come furniture shopping with you today, and then you gave me your new address and told me to be here in the morning. So here I am." Jace said, spreading his arms.

"Oh, I remember now." Clary said, nodding.

Jocelyn shook her head at Clary, "well your here, and you brought Clary's truck, which we need today, so let's get going." Her mom said shooing them out the door.

They all climbed into Clary's truck, her mom driving. They pulled in front of the biggest furniture store Clary had ever seen.

"You two go look for you and I'll go look for myself." Her mom said as soon as they stepped into the store.

Clary and Jace headed off together. They headed towards the bedroom area. They wandered until Jace stopped at one.

"This maybe?" He suggested.

It was a dark glossy oak platform bed frame, with attached bedside tables and matching set of drawers.

"I like. I like." Clary said.

"Now who said guys had bad taste." Jace said.

Clary laughed while ushering over a attendant.

"Uh, my mom is around her some where. We're shopping for new furniture." Clary tried to explain.

"Oh right your the Morgenstern's yes?" The lady asked.

"Yes." Clary said.

"It's all organised, if you want it, just call one of us over and we'll take care of it." The lady said.

"Easy. Thanks." Clary said, walking away with Jace.

"What next?" Jace asked.

"You get to help me design my lounge room." She said smiling.

Jace put his arm around her shoulders, she didn't even reach his shoulders.

"Too easy." Jace said.

By the time they got home all the furniture had been moved in, arranged. Same with appliances and TV's. Clary dragged Jace up stairs.

"No boys in the bedroom! I don't care if his your best friend!" Her mom called after them.

"But mom, you let Simon!" Clary argued.

"That's different! You've been best friends since you could talk, there's no way he thinks of you that way." Her mom said, crossing her arms.

Clary groaned, "fine, no bedroom. Lounge only, got it!" She said walking off.

She opened the double wooden door to her own lounge room and gasped. It was exactly how she wanted it. There was a huge U shaped black material lounge, facing a huge black TV table and a 150 inch TV hanging on the wall. On the spare wall it was covered, floor to ceiling in book shelves, soon to be filled.

"This is too awesome." Jace said, slumping down in the couch.

Clary crouched down beside a stack of boxes and unpacked her Xbox, PS4 and all of her games. Then slumped down beside Jace and handed him a controller.

"It's on, Angel." Jace said.

"Oh it's on." She said.

Later that night, she still couldn't sleep. Jace had gone home two hours before and Izzy and Emma couldn't stay over because it was a school night. So she called Jace, again.

"Can't sleep, Angel?" He answer. He didn't sound tired though. It even sounded like he was outside.

"Yeah." Clary said, rolling over. She had black block out curtains covering the wall long window and glass door that led to the balcony.

"Would it help if I was there?" Jace asked.

"Yeah, but my mother won't let you." Clary said, groaning.

There was a tap at the glass doors.

"Jace, can you stay on the line. I think something tapped on my window." Clary said warily.

"Oh course, Angel." He said.

She quietly walked over to the glass doors and flung the curtain open. She jumped back when she saw a figure there, but relaxed when she saw it was Jace standing on her balcony, he was smiling. She quietly opened the door.

"What if she doesn't know?" Jace said mischievously.

Clary smiled widely, "you scared the fucking shit out of me!" She whisper shouted.

Jace laughed quietly and ducked into her room.

"It looks as good as I imagined." Jace said, looking around.

It did actually. She had bought deep blue silk sheets that Jace had conned her into. Her walls where decorated with pictures, new and old and of some painting and sketches. Her sketch books where piled up on a desk and an easel set in the corner of the room.

Jace plucked a photo off the wall, "I like this. I didn't even know it was taken." Jace said.

Clary walked over. It was of Jace and Clary laughing. Clary had her head on his arm, his arm was around her waist, his head tipped back in laughter. It was taken at school.

Clary laughed, "me too." She said.

Jace put it back on the wall and spotted out every one he was in. There was a lot of Jace in the photos even though it have only been a short amount of time knowing him. There was one in particular that Clary loved, she had it printed 24x30. Jace had his arm around Clary's waist, he was looking down at her, smiling a genuine smile. She had her head resting on his shoulder, smiling at someone or something. It was her favourite photo.

"I love that photo." Jace said, indicating to the one she was looking at.

"Same. It's my favourite." Clary said, leaning her head on his arm.

"I want a copy of it, okay?" Jace said.

"Okay." (Im so sorry if this gets annoying but I can't help myself. TFIOS OMG!) she said.

She felt suddenly tired having her head resting on him. Her eyes started to droop.

"You tired?" Jace asked.

"Mmmmmm." Clary said, nodding her head.

Jace led her to the bed, "wait." She said.

She walked over to the door and locked it.

"Mom would get pretty pissed if she found out." Clary said.

By the time she had wandered back to bed, Jace was spread out of his back, shirtless. God, his body.

She laid down beside him, resting her head on his hard, but comfortable chest. She rested her arm over his stomach, grabbing at his side. He slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her body closer to his, Clary scooted closer, one leg draped over his, the other pressed to the side of his leg. Her body pressed against the side of him. His other hand stroked her cheek softly. She heard him take a deep breath. Like when people needed to calm themselves. She felt so safe, like nothing could get her, like they where in a force field with only them.

"Night, my Angel." Jace whispered.

She mumbled something to herself that she didn't even catch, then drifted off into a deep peaceful sleep.

On Saturday morning Clary woke the same she had the past few days, in Jace's arms. She couldn't sleep without him there and her mom wouldn't let him, so he snuck in every night. He climbed the side of her house, up the the second story and onto her balcony, where she let him in.

"Jace." Clary whispered.

No answer.

"Jace. It's 10, mom will be in to piss me off any minute." She whispered, shaking him.

He groaned and rolled over, capturing her under him, holding her body to his.

"Jace!" She squealed.

He laughed and didn't move.

"Do you want to get caught so that mom literally takes the door off the hinges and we won't be able to do this again." Clary warned.

"No..." Jace said.

"Then get off me, put your clothes on and get out." Clary said, laughing.

Jace groaned, "god, I feel used and abused." He said rolling off Clary and jumping out of the bed.

He wore just knee long mesh workout pants, his muscles rippling as he pulled on his shirt and jeans. Clary loved him sleeping shirtless, because whenever she woke before him she would just admire his ripped body.

"Oh, you know you love it." Clary joked.

"I'll see you tonight, Angel." Jace said, before going out to the balcony and climbing and sneaking away.

Clary smiled to herself and pulled herself out of bed. By 11 Clary was showered, dressed and fed. She had tried multiple times to call Izzy, Simon, Emma, Jules and Jace. But no one answered. Clary frowned to herself and went up to her lounge room where she kept herself occupied. Her mom had left for work at 10:30 so Clary was home alone and bored as shit. Her mom had to go away for at least a week to work away.

At 12 their maid came up, Lilith, she had moved with them.

"Clarrisa. There are some people at your door." Lilith said.

"Oh ok." Clary said.

She was confused by how anyone could get through the coded gate. You needed to buzz in. When she got down to the front door, it explained it all. There stood Izzy, Emma, Simon, Jules, Alec, Magnus and of course Jace. And they all stood there in their swimmers and holding towels.

"Heard you got a pool. It's hot. We're your best friends. So here we are." Izzy said, smiling mischievously.

Clary smiled.

Izzy and Emma rushed up and pulled Clary into a tight hug.

"I missed you so much. I love you. How are you?" They both asked.

"I missed you guys too. I'm fine. I'm great." Clary said. And she meant it.

Alec and Magnus came up next hugging Clary, "missed you sis." Alec said.

Magnus even in swim trunks still managed to be out there. He still had his usual glitter covered hair, and eyelashes. He had purple eye liner with matching swim trunks.

"How are you cookie?" Magnus said, pulling her into a hug.

"Good. The scars are healing nicely." Clary whispered into his ear.

"Good." Magnus said smiling.

She hugged Simon and Jules and last but not least Jace. He pulled her into a big hug.

"Long time no see, Angel." Jace joked.

She led everyone out to the pool area. She walked put onto the wooden porch and over the small wooden bridge that led to the huge pool. The pool was set on a platform surrounded by wood, there where sun chairs set out, a BBQ in one corner, a bar, and a huge umbrella covering the bar.

"Holy shit." Emma said.

"Agreed." Everyone said at the same time.

Clary laughed. Emma was in black bikinis, the end of the strings had gold beads. Izzy wore her hot pink bikinis, Simon wore dark blue trunks, Jules wore green ones, Alec in light blue ones, Magnus in his purple and Jace wore red ones. His favourite colour.

"I'm gonna get changed." Clary said, pointing with her thumb towards the house.

She ran inside, bounced up the stairs and into her room. She was so happy to have all of her friends here. She opened her drawer and pulled out her favourite bikinis. They where a green that matched her eyes, the top went around her back and tied up at the front, the bottom did the same but tied up at the sides. They showed off Clary's small waist, her big boobs and nice but.

She grabbed her black rayban sunnies and a towel and made her way back downstairs. She crossed over the bridge and made her way over to Izzy and Emma who where sun bathing on the sun chairs. She laid down her towel and sat next to them, rubbing sun lotion on her. She glanced up to see Jace staring at her. His eyes where wide, his mouth open. He stood on the edge of the pool. When he notice Clary was looking at him he quickly looked away and tried to walk off, but failed and slipped and fell into the pool.

Clary laughed at him.

"He was totally checking you out." Izzy said, sitting up.

"No he wasn't." Clary said, pretending to focus in rubbing sun lotion on herself.

"Uh, yeah he was. I mean look at you. You have tiny fucking waist, flat stomach, big fucking tits and the best ass I've ever seen." Emma said, sitting up.

"Emma!" Clary said shocked.

"I speak the truth." Emma said holding up her hands.

"She does. Plus you have long legs for such a short person." Izzy added in,

"Whatever. Can you do my back?" Clary asked handing Izzy the lotion.

Izzy rubbed the lotion onto her back.

"Get everywhere!" Clary said.

"Fine. Take you top off." Izzy said.

Clary untied the front of her swimmers, and covered herself with a towel before slipping her shirt off. She felt conscious with her scars, but Izzy and Emma had seen them so many times. She looked up to see Simon, Jules and Jace staring at them.

"Stop perving!" Clary shouted at them.

"But you don't understand how hot this is." Simon said.

"Oh fuck off!" Emma said, throwing a pillow off her sun chair at them. It smashed Simon in the chest, winding him somehow, "you guys will be next if you don't stop." Emma warned.

Jace and Jules put their hands up in surrender and walked away.

"How the hell did you wind Simon with a pillow?" Clary asked.

"I'm trained in multiple ways, I have my ways." Emma said, plucking out a pocket knife that was hidden in her cleavage.

Clary tied her swimmer top up again with Izzy's help of not flashing anyone.

"How come you girls can see each other naked but when dudes do it's gay?" Jules yelled from the other side of the pool.

"Because we're girls, and guys find it hot." Izzy yelled back.

"And who said gays weren't hot? I find it hot." Clary yelled.

"I feel awkward." Alec called from the edge of the pool.

"I do not." Magnus said, swimming around in the pool.

Clary, Izzy and Emma shrugged.

Clary slipped on her sunnies and layed down on the sun chair to soak in the rays. She opened her eyes when she felt water dripping on her stomach. Jace was standing over her, with a sly smile.

"WhaAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Clary screamed as Jace flung her over his shoulder like she weighed nothing more than a bag of feathers.

"Jace. Don't even think about it! Don't! Don't! Izzy! Emma! Helppppppppppp!" She screamed over his shoulder.

Izzy and Emma just smiled and shrugged at her.

"JACEEEEEE-AHH!" She screamed as he ran and jumped into the water.

She pushed herself to surface and come face to face with Jace, smiling a smug smile.

"Ugh! You dick!" She said slapping him on the arm.

He just laughed, a deep, fun laugh, one that took her breath.

"I was bored." He said.

"You just had to ask. Not scare the shit out of me. My back. Did you see my back?" She said, consciously.

"Hey. I'm sorry, Angel. I didn't see your scars. But I don't care anyway, Angel. It's alright." Jace said, looking genuinely sorry.

Jace's feet where touching the bottom of the pool, but Clary had to swim. Jace came up behind her and slipped his arm under her arms and rested his hands on her stomach. Clary let herself relax, her feet floating up to the top of the pool. Jace's muscles seemed to tighten, for what ever reason.

"You guys are such an adorable couple." Alec said, he was sitting on the edge of pool feet dangling in, Magnus was standing in the pool, in between Alec's legs facing Jace and Clary.

"We're not dating. For the last bloody time." Clary said, huffing. When she said it, it didn't feel like she meant it.

"Not dating now." Magnus said with a wink.

Clary glared at him but he just smiled a half smile, the corner of his mouth tugging up.

"I think they should date." Izzy said, she was all of a sudden next to Alec, Simon with her.

"So do I." Emma said, she was next to Simon, Jules with her.

"I don't care what you guys think." Clary said, poking her tongue out.

"What about you Jace? You have a major crush on her don't you?" Izzy said with a smug smile.

Clary felt Jace tense even more, "we're not dating." Jace said, his voice wavering a bit. Clary felt her heart sink a little.

"What ever you say." Izzy said, wandering off. Emma and Jules wandered off as well.

Clary and Jace stayed in the same position, chatting and joking with each other, ignoring the earlier discussion.

"I made drinks!" Izzy called.

Jace and Clary climbed out of the pool and wandered over to everybody who was gathered around the bar grabbing drinks.

"They're Pina Colodas." Izzy said, taking a sip.

"Yum." Clary said grabbing one off the tray.

"I wasn't aware you drank. ." Jace teased.

"There's always exceptions. Especially to Izzy's drinks. It's like she's been moonlighting at bars since she was 6." Clary said, sipping on her drink.

About 4 drinks later Clary was giggling at everything. Everything. She completely forgot about her back, getting too caught up in everything else. Magnus sat in front of her as she played with his spiky hair. Laughing every time it sprung back into place.

"I think some ones had enough to drink." Jace said, plucking her empty glass out of her hand.

"What? No?" Clary said, look up at him like a sad 4 year old.

"No more." Jace said waving his finger at her.

"Oh, no fun!" Clary yelled waving her hand at him.

Around 5 everyone headed off, except Jace.

"Moms away at work for the next week. So you don't need to sneak in." Clary said, yawning.

"Tired?" Jace asked.

"Mmmmm." Clary said.

They settled down in her lounge room, watching a movie. They didn't bother to change out of their swimmers. Jace' sees seemed to darken when he looked at her. Clary rested her head in Jace's lap, as he drew circles onto her back, Clary tensed.

"Hey, it's alright. Your still beautiful. Don't let these scars get the better of you. They make you who you are. Your perfect, with or without them." Jace said.

Clary smiled and relaxed into his arms.

She drifted off to sleep with the wonderful feeling truly beautiful.

* * *

**Jace caught perving on Clary :O what next...what next...I'll tell you one thing, you get some Clace in 2 chapters :O I've said to much ;)**


	7. Relapsing

**I'm going to be naming chapters from now on! Hope y'all enjoyed last chapter.**

* * *

On Monday morning Clary woke to a big thud. She jumped up into a sitting position. She freaked when Jace wasn't beside her.

"Ow." She heard Jace groan for the side of the bed.

She crawled over to the edge of the bed and looked over. There lay Jace on his back, rubbing his elbow.

"You right there?" Clary said trying to holding back a giggle.

"Just dandy, Angel." Jace said sarcastically.

Clary couldn't hold back the giggle. She sat back on the bed and looked at the clock, 7:12am, it read.

"Well it's Monday and early. We may as well go to school." Clary suggested as Jace pulled himself into a sitting position on the floor.

"You sure, Angel? We don't have to." Jace said worriedly.

Clary sighed, "while lounging around with you is great, I've gotta face the crowd sooner or later." Clary said.

"Only if your okay with it, Angel." Jace said, taking her hands in his.

Clary looked into his eyes and nodded.

45 minutes they where both ready. Jace kept some clothes at Clary's since her mom was away until Saturday. She wore a black skirt with a lace layering, a dark blue flowy shirt and her dark blue Chuck Taylor's. Her red curls hanging freely down to her waist.

"I love it how you can wear a skirt and Chuck Taylor's and still look cool while doing it." Jace joked.

"Oh hush you." Clary said, poking her tongue out.

Jace wore what he usually did, jeans and a tight shirt.

"Don't you get hot in jeans?" Clary asked curiously.

"Not really no." Jace said shrugging his shoulders.

Clary grabbed her bag and they headed down stairs to her truck. Clary swung herself up into the drivers seat. Clary parked in the students parking lot and swung herself out. Jace and Clary walked towards the building side by side.

Clary thought people where staring at her. A few heads turning here and there. She pushed it off. Groups of people turning and looking at Jace and Clary. She tried to push it up. She walked closer to Jace, trying too seek safety. Jace laced his fingers with hers and squeezed her hands in reassurance. Then she heard the hushed whispers kicking in, everyone watching her as she walked past. She couldn't catch quite what people where saying but she knew it wouldn't be good.

Jace pushed through the crowds, pulling Clary with behind him. They finally emerged into the courtyard, where they found everyone. They all looked surprised to see Clary and Jace.

"What are you doing here?" Izzy asked surprised.

Clary unlaced her fingers with Jace and crossed her arms, "why the HELL haven't you told me that people have been gossiping about me!" Clary exclaimed.

Izzy looked taken aback, as did everyone else.

Izzy opened her mouth, Clary cut her off, "and don't you dare try and lie to me!" Clary said her voice wavering.

Even Emma looked shocked, she tucked away whatever knife she played with and sat there.

Jace grabbed Clary hand, lacing his fingers back with hers. She looked at him gratefully. He always knew when she needed him most, even her feet needed help to stay planted on earth.

"Clary, I'm so sorry. But I didn't want to ruin everything. It was all perfect on Saturday and me and the others couldn't bring ourselves to do it. I'm sorry. We're all sorry." Izzy said, pleading in her voice.

Clary sighed, "I know Izzy. But it would have been nice to be prepared. That stands for all of you." Clary said, pointing at all of them.

They all apologised.

Clary dragged Jace off to their first class. Double period Art. As they walked through the hallways everyone turned and stared. Clary was confused though, why would everyone be staring at her? And gossiping? Was it about the incident at the party? But it seemed like something more.

Clary and Jace settled down in their Art class at the back of the room. Clary still had her fingers laced with Jace's and she didn't let go even as they sat there.

"Do you know what their gossiping about?" Clary asked Jace, frowning and looking around at the room full of shocked, gossiping classmates.

"I know as much as you do, Angel." Jace said.

"It seems like more than the whole Sebastian thing though." Clary said, biting the inside of her lip.

"Hey, look me, Angel." Jace said, squeezing her hand, "don't worry about it. They're probably just rumours." He said reassuringly.

"Your probably right." She said giving him a small reassuring smile.

Clary and Jace spent the rest of class joking around, chatting and sketching like they usually did. The rest of the day went like it started, people watching Clary and Jace, gossiping and whispering as they passed. Clary ignored it until she walked into maths, with Jace by her side. She stopped mid-step, feeling her legs swaying underneath her she clutched tighter on Jace's hand. Jace stiffened beside her, ready to pounce at any moment.

Sebastian's head turned their way, fear flickered across his eyes but was soon replaced with smugness. All he had to show from Jace beating the absolute shit out of him was a small white scare on the side of his forehead near his temple.

A smug smile pulled at Sebastian's lips, "come back for more?" He said in a mocking tone.

The people surrounding him laughed.

Jace slid his hand out of hers and cracked his knuckles.

"No. Have you come back for more?" Jace growled.

A crowd started to form around Clary, Jace and Sebastian. The whole crowed went "ooooooooooo".

"So you two are a couple now? I knew she slept around, but jeez, that quick." Sebastian said, a sly smile showing on his face.

"First of all, it's none of your business. And seriously this is what all this staring and gossiping is about? Because _you_ are calling me _slut_? Because _you_ tried to _rape_ me!" Clary snarled at him, stepping forward.

Sebastian's jaw clenched shut. The whole crowd went silent for a moment before whispering started.

Sebastian recovered himself, "Whatever gets you through the day, and you think that's _all_ I'm spreading about you?" Sebastian said, a roaring laugh following.

"What the fuck do you mean?" Jace growled, from beside Clary.

"Oh, well it's better I tell you now it's it? The whole school knows about your daddy problems. Your back. Your scars. The belting you always coped." At Clary's obvious whiting face he laughed and added, "the whole school knows, how you where such a naughty girl and invited Jace up to your bedroom, and your _daddy_ punished you. Oh Clary, Clary, Clary." He said mockingly.

The group surrounding them had grown, some jeering 'smash him, Jace!' Others jeering for Sebastian.

Clary's legs felt weak beneath her, her breathing had grown heavy and harsh and the eyes continued to bore into her with different judgements. She stumbled back and grabbed onto the wall behind her for support.

Jace didn't move. He looked like a feral dog ready to attack. Sebastian stood up, mouth opens ready to say something else when Jace smashed him in the jaw, the impact resulted with a sickening crack. Sebastian fell to the floor, holding his most probably broken jaw, Jace ready to attack again when Emma, Izzy, Simon and Jules pushed through the crowd.

Emma's eyes looking like ragging oceans in a storm, her long blond her pulled back and braided. Clary knew that look, Emma was definitely getting in on this fight. Izzy and Simon ran over to Clary while Jules stood behind Emma whispering something into her ear before she let loose. Jace stepped back to watch Emma in motion.

She slammed her combat boots into Sebastian's guts before hauling him up by his collar and slamming him back down on a desk, his head smashing back onto the desk. The whole crowd was shouting "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Emma pulled him off the table, letting his body smash back down onto the ground. Sebastian tried to struggle, to his feet, but Emma smashed her boot straight down on his back, making him fall face down onto the hard floor. A teacher pushed through the crowd, just as Emma started punching Sebastian over and over again. The teacher attempted to pull Emma off, but one teacher wasn't enough. About 6 other teachers emerged through the crowd, pulling Emma off Sebastian's pummelled body. They restrained her after many minutes of her screaming and swearing, kicking and punching. They pulled her down the hall, Jules trailing behind.

Clary hadn't notice but Jace and Izzy where the only people keeping her standing. Clary felt her legs moving beneath her, but she barely registered where she was being led until Jace made her climb into the passengers seat of her truck. Clary leaned her head on the door window as Jace drove to Clary's house.

Jace led Clary up to her room and laid her down on her bed. He walked out of the room to call someone, his mom. Clary got up from her bed and quickly changed into a pair of short black cotton shorts and a dark blue singlet and sat on the edge of her bed.

She wasn't sure what she should do. Cry? Scream? What? So she did nothing.

Jace walked back into her room and crouched down I front of her.

"I need to race home quickly, Angel. Will you be alright for a little while?" Jace asked, cupping her cheeks in his hand.

Clary nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

As soon as she heard the front door close Clary let the tears out. She cried like she never had before. She pounded her fists onto the bed beside her, standing up and ripping the sheets off, flinging them across the room. She kicked her door into the walk, screaming and crying with rage. She crouched down into a ball on the floor, everything flowing through her head.

Everyone knew, everything and they thought she was a slut. Everyone knew about her father abusing her. Everyone knew about her scarred back. All the scars. Every single one. Everyone knew about what had happened at the party but took Sebastian's side on it. Sebastian tried to rape her. RAPE her. And they just believed she was a slut.

It sunk through her head like poison. She had been violated. She felt violated, and everyone knew she felt violated. Yet no one did any thing. No one cared. Who would care about Clary? Who?

Clary picked herself up off the floor and went to the bathroom and cleaned her face, rubbing away every tears that had fallen. She went over to her desk and grabbed her pencil, meaning to sketch but she couldn't. Se sat there, pencil in one hand, sharpener in the other. She tapped the sharpener against the table. She dropped the pencil, but continued tapping the sharpener. She switched it into her right hand, staring at it, at the blade.

Clary quickly tried to dismiss the thought that popped into her head. She was 2 years clean. She didn't want to go back to her old habits. She didn't want to relapse. She couldn't relapse. Not again. She couldn't put everyone through that again. Jace didn't even know. She didn't want him too.

She dropped the sharpener, running her thumb over the white scar the ran parallel from her wrist and about 7cm long, on her left wrist. It bulged out slightly, but wasn't too noticeable. She remembered the feeling of a sharp blade running across her skin. She remembered the time when it all got to much and she cut 'the right way'. She remembered she blood spilling out everywhere. She remembered feeling no fear towards death. She remembered the darkness sucking her in, pulling her under.

Clary's eyes flickered to the blade in the sharpener. The shiny, sharp blade. She grabbed the sharpener, unscrewing the screw that secured the blade to the metal. She freed the blade and held it in her hand for several moments before locking herself in the bathroom.

She sat down on the floor, pulling up her pants, revealing her high thigh. She couldn't do it on her wrists, too noticeable. She pulled the blade across her skin and sliced through her skin. She did it several times, 6 cuts running horizontal underneath each other, each oozing red blood. Clary tipped her head back as the endorphins ran through her body, pulling her away from all the emotional pain.

She sat there holding a bloody blade in her hand, cherishing the small moment of 'happiness'.

It never lasted long, but while the endorphins ran through her body, she didn't worry about anything.

She let herself drift off.

Forgetting about everything.

It was just Clary.

* * *

**Hey guys...don't hate me...but this is what I've had planned all along. Don't stop reading! Please! Just trust me, okay? And I'll make a promise...CLACE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	8. River kiss

**The moment you've all been waiting for ;) I actually like rewrote this a billion times...hope it's good!**

* * *

It had been two days since Clary had touched the shiny blade which she kept in her makeup bag, in her bathroom. She felt guilt that she hadn't confided in someone, but she couldn't for the life of her. She wouldn't be able to look at them.

It was only early in the morning when she felt someone shaking her shoulders. She groaned and rolled over, to find Jace wasn't there. She slowly opened her eyes to find Jace standing next to the bed, fully dressed.

She frowned, "where are you going?" She asked sadly.

He smiled, "I'm not going anywhere, Angel. I was just thinking this morning we could go to my favourite little diner, for breakfast."

She smiled up at him, "mmmmm, ok. Help me." She said, holding her arms out.

Jace grabbed her hands and helped her up. She lent her head on his chest, rubbing her eyes, she smelt in his scent, and wrapping her arms around his waist. She felt his body tense slightly.

"Go and get ready. Otherwise we'll get to school late." Jace said, his voice tight.

"Ugh. School."

She detached herself from Jace and headed into the bathroom. She quickly got ready, having a shower, pulling some mid thigh shorts too cover her healing cuts and a plain green clingy shirt. She rearranged her curls to they fell down her back neatly. She walked out of the bathroom and pulled on white Chuck Taylor's.

"Come on, Angel." Jace said, leading her out of the house.

Clary chucked him the keys when they reached the car.

"You drive." She said, waving his questioning look away.

Jace shrugged and jumped in. They didn't drive for long, twisting around the streets. Jace pulled up in front of a small little diner. When the entered they where greeted with the smell of cakes, coffee and tea, and cool air. They sat at the corner of the room at a small table.

"This place is so cute. I love it." Clary said looking around the room.

"I discovered it when we moved here. I've stop coming her recently, but now we can come here." He said, smiling fondly at Clary.

At that moment a young pretty waitress walked over, "Hi, Jace. Nice to see you again." The waitress said, leaning over giving Jace a full view of her cleavage.

Clary raised her eyebrows and bit her lip. She looked over at Jace to see he clearly wasn't interested, he was actually staring at Clary.

"Angel, what do you want?" Jace asked, ignoring the girl.

Clary compressed a laugh as the girl scowled at Clary.

"What ever your having, Jacey." Clary said, smiling at the girl.

"You know what that is. Don't you, Caitlin?" Jace asked.

She girl stomped off into the kitchen. Clary couldn't hold back her laugh any more.

"What's so funny, Angel?" Jace asked.

"Oh, come on! That girl was practically laying herself out on the table for you! Don't tell me you didn't notice that!" Clary said, still laughing.

Jace's cheeks flushed, "we-I-it was nothing." He said.

"Oh. Oh! You guys slept together!" Clary said, her heart panging slightly.

Jace sighed, "it was once! It was nothing!" Jace said quickly.

Clary stayed quiet as the food came. The girl banged them down on the table and stomped off.

"Mmm, pancakes!" Clary said.

They ate as the usually did, laughing and chatting. Jace stole some of her pancakes.

"That's mine!" She whinged .

Jace smiled around his fork full of pancakes. She scowled at him and stole his milkshake, drinking the rest.

"Hey, Angel!" He protested.

She smiled cheekily at him. They ate up the rest of their breakfast and left the cute diner. Clary started towards the car but Jace grabbed her arm, pulling her away.

"We still have some time to waste. Don't we, Angel?" Jace asked.

She smiled at him and let him lead her down pathway after pathway. They finally reached a bridge that sat over a large river. They strolled to the middle of the bridge. Clary leaned against the railing and looked down into the river, the sun was rising staining it a pinkish colour.

She turned around and went to walk to the other side but ran into Jace's body. He stumbled forward, pressing her back against the railing, his body pressed to hers. Clary breath hitched, her body flushing with heat. Jace seemed frozen, his hands braced beside her on the railings, his chest pressing against hers with every breath.

"_Fuck it_." He whispered under his breath.

That's when he kissed her. Clary's hands went immediately to his chest, to push him away, but she didn't. She slid her hands around his neck and tangled them in his sliky hair, pulling him closer. His hands grabbed her waist, pulling her impossibly closer to him. He slid his tongue along her bottom lip, she granted access, letting him deepen the kiss. She couldn't help but moan as his tongue explored her mouth, and Jace noticed it grabbing her hips tighter.

When they broke apart they where both breathing heavily. Clary clutched the front of his T-shirt, wanting him to kiss her again. He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. Clary smiled against his lips.

"You don't know," he breathed heavily, "how long, I have needed to do that, Angel." He said.

She smiled up at him, "needed?" She whispered.

He slipped his arms around her waist, holding her up on her tippy toes.

"Needed." He whispered, leaning down the rest of the way and kissing her softly again. She cherished the feel of his soft lips.

They walked back to the car, Jace's arm around her waist as they walked. He kissed her again. And again. And again. And again. Before they got into the car.

"Hey Jace. With all the shits that's been going on, do you mind if we keep us on the down-low, from everyone. Like even Izzy and that." Clary said.

"Of course, Angel. Of course." Jace said, smiling at her.

When Clary parked her truck in the students parking lot, Jace was out of the car before she even turned the engine off. He opened the door for her and grabbed her hips helping her out of the car. Jace looked around the car park empty of people before pushing Clary up against the car and kissing her hard. His body pushed up against her, leaning down to meet her lips. She groaned when he pulled back.

"More later, Angel." Jace said with a wink.

Clary smiled. It felt so good being able to touch Jace and kiss him like friends couldn't. She had always thought for a while that she wanted, needed him as more than a friend but she had never acted on. She was glad he had. They held hands, because that was normal for 'Jace and Clary friends'. Clary was happy about that little bonus.

Her good mood got washed away as soon as they stepped into the building. Everyone still watched Clary was judgy eyes, especially her back. She could hear all the whispers, 'slut', 'scars', '..her back', 'are they dating?', 'Sebastian..'. Sebastian's name sent shivers down her spine, she clutched onto Jace not being able to bear the stares and gossip.

The first half of the day went slowly. It didn't matter how much Jace was by her side, the staring was overwhelming. Everyone knew about her father, her scars, they thought she was a slut. They thought she had agreed to have sex was Sebastian until Jace burst into the room screaming that she was his girlfriend not Sebastian's. Many things about Clary travelled around her school, but the fact that everyone knew what they shouldn't have really hit Clary where it hurt.

She didn't know how Sebastian had learnt about her father and her scars, but he knew, now the whole school knew. And he had the audacity to walk around the school saying that he and Clary had, had sex, but she had been cheating on him with Jace, and at the party Jace had broken down the door because he had discovered Clary and Sebastian were in there having sex. But no one knew the truth, no one would believe the truth. No matter how much Clary accused him of trying to rape her and no matter how much Emma beat the shit out of him nothing would change.

"Wanna come back to mine tonight, Angel? Mom wants me to come home for a night or two." Jace said, once they were in her truck.

"Yeah, of course. Mom isn't getting back until next Tuesday now." Clary agreed.

They pulled up into Jace's driveway and headed inside. Jace walked behind Clary, holding her by the waist, tripping over her with his long legs and she giggled as he did.

"Jace! Clary! Oh, how lovely it is too see you again!" Jackie said cheerily, pulling Clary away from Jace and into a tight hug.

"Mom. Lay off." Jace said embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Jackie said, releasing Clary.

She was short like Clary, a few inches taller. Unlike Jace she had short pitch black hair and pale blue eyes.

They all sat down for dinner a while later, chatting and laughing.

"So your Jace's adoptive mom?" Clary asked, curiously.

"Yes, yes I am. Adopted this one, when he was a tiny 8 year old. So small and cute he was. Look at him now, big, strong and handsome. We've had our problems, but gotten through them." Jackie said, smiling with just one corner of her mouth.

After dinner they all sat on the couch together watching Supernatural. Clary sat curl into Jace's side, his arms wrapped around her. Jace laughed every time Clary mimicked what they were saying, she had watched this season millions of times, she pretty much knew it word for word.

"I want to kiss you, Angel." Jace whispered into Clary's ear.

She giggled, "then kiss me." She whispered back.

"In front of my mom? I don't think I'll ever hear the end of it." Jace whispered back.

Clary bite her lip and giggled softly.

"Hey, mom. We're gonna go to bed. I'm gonna grab some extra pillow out of the closet." Jace said, standing up.

Jackie laughed, "yeah, yeah, whatever you say." She said, wavering her hand at him.

Jace's cheeks flamed red, as he turned around and walked to his bedroom, Clary trailing behind him.

"Night, Jackie." Clary called back in her sweetest voice.

Clary waited in Jace's room as he got spare pillow and blankets for him to 'sleep on the floor'.

"Jacey. I don't think she's that stupid." Clary said, giggling as he walked back in his room.

"Well-I. It's just-ugh." Jace said, sighing.

"I think that's the first time I've seen you blush." Clary teased.

"I did not." Jace mumbled.

"Oh, but I think you did." She teased even more.

Jace grumbled under his voice before walking over to her. Clary perched on his desk, smiling cheekily at him. He grabbed her around the waist, standing in between her legs. He leaned forward to kiss her, but she leaned back, teasing him.

He groaned and leaned forward again, Clary leaned back again.

He grumbled and then pouted.

Clary giggled and tapped his lips with her finger. He caught her wrist with his hand and kissed the top of her hand, then her wrist. Slowly up her arm, to her shoulder. Clary took a deep breath, as her heart drummed in her throat, she closed her eyes slightly. Jace laughed slightly before kissed just below her jaw, and up her jaw line, before pushing her hair back and kissing just behind her ear making her squirm.

_He definitely knew what he was doing._

"Mmmm, like that?" Jace whispered, before doing it again.

He pushed her hair back again, tracing behind her ear.

"Nice tattoo, Angel." Jace whispered.

"Thank you." Clary said, biting her lower lip.

Clary had a small tattoo of three ravens in flight, just behind her ear. No one could see it unless she pulled her hair back in a tight pony tail. Only Izzy and Emma knew she had it.

"You have any others?" Jace asked in a low voice, tracing her jaw line with his lips.

"Mmmm, maybe. But not where you can see them." She said, smiling slightly.

"Never would have pegged you for being such a naughty girl." He said, nipping her earlobe.

Clary gasped slightly, grabbing onto the front of his shirt.

"I think some one needs to be punished." Jace whispered.

"Do I?" Clary asked cheekily, biting her lip.

Jace kissed her, lightly, making Clary squirm, want more. She tugged him by his shirt, bringing him closer. She granted him access as soon as he asked, loving the feeling of his tongue fighting with hers. Jace's hands tightened on her hips, his finger flexing over her hip bones, sending electricity through her body. She knew he wanted to move his hands, but was being considerate, so she wiggled her body closer to his, not wanting to break to the kiss, but tell him it was alright. He got the message and slowly slid one hand to the small of her back, the other tangling in her hair.

She loved the feeling of Jace's hands on her, his lips assaulting hers. She moved her hands from the front of his shirt, up into his soft golden hair that felt like silk in her fingers. His hand on her lower back pulled her closer, so she wrapped her legs around his waist. They finally broke the kiss, practically gasping for air. Clary bit Jace's lip, tugging on it. Jace growled, actually growled and started planting hot, wet kisses down her neck.

"Mmmmm, Jace." Clary moaned.

He came back up and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Angel, you don't know how long I've wanted this. Since the first time I saw you, I wanted to take you into a deep, dark corner and do unspeakable things to you." Jace whispered.

Clary licked her lips, "is that so?" She asked.

"Seeing you roll around on my bed, god, I had to hold myself back then. I was ready to pin you down and rip your clothes off." Jace whispered, kissing her jaw line.

"What else." She said in a small voice,

"You in those bikinis. My legs got weak, because your body, god your body. It's angelic, sexy, amazing. I came so close to undoing that knot in the top." Jace whispered, kissing down her neck.

"Any thing else?" Clary asked, moaning softly.

"Oh, so many times. Your just so beautiful. Even you just walking, the way your hips sway in those tight jeans or shorts. You in a skirt, showing off your sexy, silky soft, long legs, it just-" Jace cut himself off with a soft moan.

Clary giggled and kissed him chastely on the lips, jumping down from the desk and slipping past him. She yanked a shirt out of his closet and headed for his bathroom.

She glanced back, "to be continued." She teased, slipping into the bathroom.

She closed and locked the door, and leaned her back on it.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ She thought, with a small smile playing on her lips.

* * *

**How long have you guys been waiting for that! You happy with it! Review! Review! Review! **

**Ive been writing some later chapters and things are getting intense...some in a good way...others in a horrible way...**

**Favourite! Follow! Review!**


	9. Opening up

**Well it's been a week since I updated, so here you are. I thought it was time to see into both of their pasts. I wrote this a while ago and haven't had a lot of time to fix it up so I hope it's alright!**

* * *

It was Saturday morning Clary woke in Jace's arms, in her bedroom. Clary smiled to herself and stared up at Jace's soft lips, knowing they were hers. They hadn't gone any further than kissing. Jace hadn't even touched her butt or boobs.

"Your staring at me again." Jace said, his voice slick and husky from sleep.

"Hard not to." Clary teased.

Jace laughed softly, "cause' I'm so damn irresistible." He said.

Clary scowled at him, and slapped him playfully, "your such an egotistical asshole." She said.

Jace rolled onto his side, facing her, "you love it, Angel." He said, smiling his lopsided smile.

"Your right." She said, kissing him lightly.

They ended up in her lounge room, playing her Xbox and watching movies. Clary sat the controller down.

"What is it, Angel?" Jace asked, putting his down as well.

"I want to go swimming." She said, jumping up and racing into her room.

She pulled on her favourite green swimmers and met Jace down there, he was sitting on the edge of the pool. She sat down next to him, dangling her legs in.

Jace hand rubbed soothing circles into her back. This time she didn't tense, she was less self conscious around Jace with her scars now.

"I wanna learn more about you. Your past. And in return, you learn about mine." Clary said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Jace took a deep breath, "well, I suppose if I'm gonna tell anyone, it would be you." He said, kissing the top of her head lightly before standing up and dragging Clary over to the sun chairs.

They sat down, legs crossed, facing each other.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Jace asked

Clary nodded.

"I'll start from the start. When I was 8, before Jackie adopted me, I lived with my parents. Real parents. My father, he was involved with bad things, gangs and drugs, that's were all the money came from. We lived in this magnificent house, butlers, maids, it was like Richie Rich. I had anything, got anything. It was my birthday and my father asked, like he always did, what I wanted. Anything in the world, he said. I asked to have dinner. Me, my mom and my dad. That's all I wanted. It wasn't very often I sat down to dinner with my parents. Once, Twice a year. So on my birthday, as I asked, we all sat down like a normal family and had dinner. It was so nice, so peaceful," Jace smiled a little, "but then, alarms started blaring, signalling that someone had broken down our gate, then our front door got smashed open. My personal maid, Casey, she was sweet, like a sister to me, she grabbed me and pulled me upstairs, my mom trailing behind us. As we ran up the stairs, I looked back to see one of our butlers get shot, then my father. Right in his heart. I saw him fall to the ground, the life go out of his eyes, and I couldn't scream, I couldn't do anything. My mom and Casey pulled me into one of the spare bedroom, my mom shoved me under the bed, told me to stay there, not to make a sound."

He took a deep breath before continuing, "my mom and Casey just stood there, holding each other's hands, facing the door, as if, just looking death right in the face. Then the door got smashed down, I stayed quiet as they asked. This guy strode in, tall, broad shouldered, dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes, holding this gold gun. He looked like a total gangster, you know, like the one in movie, fake teeth, gold jewellery, necklaces, bracelets, rings. He didn't see me, he just laughed and hit my mom in the head with the gun, she fell to the floor, he did the same to Casey. But he-he-he, " Jace took a deep breath, "he raped my mom. Right in front of me. Then shot her in the head, then Casey in the chest. Then he just walked out of the room, like nothing had happened. I crawled out from under the bed, over to Casey, she was still breathing. I started crying, begging for her to be alright. She died right in front of me, she took her last breath, he eyes went blank, her heart stopped beating. And I couldn't do anything. I sat there and cried over my mothers and Casey's dead body for hours, hours, before anybody came. The police piled into the room and pulled me away from my mothers dead body, and put me in the police car. I was bloody, and crying. That's when Jackie came up to me, yeah, she was a police officer once upon a time. She drove me back to the police station, got me cleaned up before dropping me off to the adoption agency. My parents died on my birthday. I hate celebrating my birthday because of it, it just reminds me of that night."

He rubbed the tears out of his eyes, "I was put in a foster home, I hated it. I was bullied, horribly by the other kids, teased. Jackie always visited me, made sure I was okay. One day I was sitting at the piano, playing, I was taught at a young ago by my father, when Jackie came in. She wasn't in her uniform and she had the biggest smile I've ever seen, and that's the day I was adopted. She gave up her spot on the force, too look after me." Jace's breath was shaky.

Clary didn't know what to do, what to say. So she lay her hands over his.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Clary said, frowning at Jace.

He smiled weakly, "it's fine. I needed to talk about this to someone." He said.

Clary kissed him lightly.

"There's more to be told, though. When I was about 15 I started getting into major trouble. I completely abandoned my skill of the piano. I rebelled, got in trouble with the police, many, many, many times. If it wasn't for Jackie I would be in Juvy right now. I got into the bad crowds, drugs, sex, shoplifting. I used so many girls, I feel horrible about it now. But one night we took it to far. We broke into this house, expensive, fancy house, we planned to steal some jewellery, anything expensive really. I was high on Coke, my 'friends' were as well, but the group leader-Rickie-, he took meth just before we broke in. Me and the Rickie snuck in to the main bedroom, there was a woman and man sleeping, a young couple. I emptied the jewellery cases, while the Rickie rifled through draws. He accidentally dropped a watch, waking up the couple. I froze, they didn't spot me, they spotted the him. They guy jumped out of the bed and ran towards him. Rickie pulled a knife, I didn't even know he had it, and he stabbed the guy in the stomach. I couldn't move, I freaked, all the blood. Rickie grabbed me by the shoulder and we all hauled ass outta there, but turns out the house had a silent alarm system, police surrounded the house. Turns out the guy died, he died. Rickie got put in Juvy, I nearly was, but Jackie talked them down since I was only a witness. I was put in rehab for a while, for my addiction to coke. After that, we moved here, wanted to start fresh. So, here I am." He finished, spreading his arms.

"I-I-I don't even know what to say. I'm so sorry, Jace. I'm so sorry." Clary said.

"I don't expect you to say anything. It's alright, Angel." Jace said, clasping her hands in his.

"I am sorry, Jace. I just want you to know I'll always be here. No matter what." She said, staring into his eyes.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" Jase joked.

"You always joke when your uncomfortable. Stop. I'm here for you." Clary said.

"Okay. I know. It feels...nice, to have gotten all of that out." He said.

"Good." Clary said, leaning forward.

Jace closed the space between them, kissing her soft and slowly.

Clary smiled when they broke apart.

"God, I love your kisses." She said.

Jace smiled and kissed her again.

"Now, you. Don't think your getting out of this, by complimenting me." Jace said.

Clary sighed, "it was worth a try." She said.

They rearranged their positions. Jace laying down, Clary lay on top of him, facing up, her head on his chest, body in between his legs.

"So, as you know my father beats me. He always has from a young age. It used to be for the most stupid reasons, like stealing some food. He used to just hit me, then he started using his belt. That's when I started rebelling. I ditched Simon, Izzy, Emma, Jules and started skipping school to hang out with these teenagers, probably around 17-18 years old, I was only 15. I snuck out of the house nearly every night, no one knew. We got drunk, smoked pot, I even tried meth once. Boy never again, worst experience of my life. One night, one of the guys had his licence, so we drove out of town to this club. Everyone got wasted, the guy who had the licence, passed out, so they elected me to drive. As stupid as I was, I agreed. We were driving over this bridge, when this semi jack knifed, right in front of us. We smashed, straight into it. I could hear the liquid pouring out of the car, so I scrambled out, my leg was broken, but I managed to get away from the car. I saw one of the girls, struggling to get out of the car, she managed to un do her seat belt, just as the car caught on fire. She scrambled out of the car, but not far enough. The car blew up. Went up in flames. I heard the screams. The screams of pain. The smashing on the windows. The three guys died, the girl, 65% of her body, burnt. If it wasn't for my father I would have been charged for the deaths of all three of them. Somehow. Somehow, I have a clean record. I don't deserve a clean record! Me of all people!"

She took a deep breath, whipping away the tears, "I went back to school, stayed away from everyone. I started taking cocaine. Wouldn't go near Izzy or anyone, they tried to talk to me, but I pushed them away. I got depressed. Really badly. I started cutting. Then one night, father beat me again, mom wasn't there, I couldn't handle it. So I-I tried to kill myself," she showed Jace her left arm, he grabbed it running his fingers over the scar, "Izzy knew something was wrong. That night she broke past my father, wanting to see me. She couldn't find me in my room and eventually broke down my door. She found me, near dead, covered in blood, the gash down my arm. The ambulance got there just in time. I stopped breathing, I got put on a respirator, I had to have a lot of blood transfusions. Because of the way I cut, they had a hard time bandaging it up, they couldn't stitch it up. My father admitted me into a psych ward, I was there for months, until my mom found out, came home and admitted me out. Izzy wouldn't take no for an answer, she was there 24-7. When I finally went back to school, I hung out with Izzy and everyone again. Trying to forget what happened. I'll never forget, the memories will always be there, but I'm working through it." Clary finished.

"Jesus, Angel!" Jace said.

Clary laughed, "well yeah." She said.

He still rubbed the scar on her arm, "fuck, Angel. That's-god." Jace said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm fucked up. I understand if you want nothing to do with me." Clary said, laughing humourlessly.

Jace clasped her hands, "what? No! No. I wouldn't dream of it Angel. I-I-lo. I wouldn't leave you. I'm glad you told me. I understand you now, I know you more. That's all I'll want. It's all I want. Is to know you. Not make up my own Clary Morgenstern, I want the real you. And if you real you comes with baggage, I don't care. I lo-I don't care." Jace said.

His stare was so intent, so real, Clary couldn't look away. Even with the tears, she wouldn't look away. Jace whipped away her tears with his thumbs.

"Thank you." Was all Clary could say.

Clary felt guilt eating up inside of her. She hadn't told Jace one thing. About relapsing. She couldn't. For some reason, she just couldn't. It was like ice just froze her jaw shut, ever time she tried to tell him.

"Come on, let's go inside." Jace said.

"Can we go back to your place? I like it there." Clary asked timidly.

He smiled, "of course we can."

They ended back at Jace's, sprawled together on his bed. Clary eating chips, Jace half asleep.

"Jace! Jace!" His moms voice rang through the hall.

"Yeah?" Jace called back, rubbing his eyes.

Jackie cracked open that door, peaked inside, then came in.

"Uh, I spoke to Jeremy today." Jackie said, biting her lip nervously.

Jace's muscles tightened, "and?" He asked, voice tense.

"He, uh, he was wondering maybe if you wanted to come down next Friday, for a week, or a few days. His having a ball, and he just-well, you know." Jackie said, shrugging.

"I don't-" Jace started.

"Jace. You can't avoid him forever like last time. At least think about it." Jackie said, leaving and closing the door behind her.

Jace sighed and collapsed face down on the bed.

"Was there something I missed?" Clary asked, munching on her chips.

Jace sighed, rolled over and propped his head on his hand.

"Angel." Jace said, stroking her leg.

"Uh-uh. No way. Not kissing your way out of this. Tell me." Clary said, eating another chips.

"Well, I have an uncle, Jeremy. I thought-still think, he had something to do with my family's death. I chose adoption over living with him. So now his keeping my inheritance until I'm 18, and he always invites me to visit him and to ball and all of his fancy shit." Jace explained.

His hand was still on her leg, tracing lazy shapes. Clary laid down next to Jace, propping her head on her hand, resting her leg over his.

"Maybe you should go." Clary said.

Jace's hand stopping tracing and lay flat on her thigh.

"I don't know if I can alone. Again." Jace said.

Clary bit her lip, "I'll come with you." She offered.

Jace's eyes lit up, his hand tightened on her thigh.

"You would?" Jace asked.

Clary smiled at him, and pushed her free hand through his silk hair.

"Of course I would." Clary said.

"You are the best girlfriend, ever, Angel." Jace said, somehow manoeuvring so he was laying one top of her, between her legs.

"Sorry, what?" Clary teased.

One of his hand rested on her waist, the other propping himself above her.

He leaned in close, "I said, you," _kiss_, "are," _kiss_, "the," _kiss_, "best," _kiss_, "girlfriend," _kiss_, "ever."

Clary smiled and wound her hands in his hair, pulling him close. He kissed her lips, soft, his lips tasting sweet. She wound her legs around his waist, locking her ankles together. Clary slid her hands down his chest, playing with the hem of his T-shirt. Jace broke the kiss long enough to slip his shirt off, then meet her lips again. She relished in the feel on his soft, smooth, muscled, toned body beneath her hands.

"Mmmmmm, Angel." Jace moaned.

Clary smiled into the kiss, before continuing to feel his chest. She slipped her hands around and over his back. Even his back dipped and curved with muscles, trailing her finger down the indent of his spine.

Jace took a deep, wavering breath.

"Your quite the teaser." Jace murmured.

Clary giggled, then reversed the position. She now, straddling his hips.

"Scratch that. Your evil." Jace mumbled, as she kissed his bare chest.

Jace slid his hands down to the hem of her singlet, hinting, but no asking.

"Your so careful." Clary whispered, giggling softly.

She slipped off her singlet, quietly thanking herself for wearing a cute polka dot bra, with pink lace around the edge. Jace's eyes darkened. Jace's hands ran up her scared back first, she found that he always did this when her back was bare, as if some kind of reminder that he didn't care, that they were apart of her. His hands ran up from her waist, stopping just below her bra line, his eyes flickered up to hers.

Clary leant down and kissed his neck, "like I said, so careful." She murmured against his neck.

Just at that moment, Jace's door opened, Jackie calling Jace's name. Clary jumped off Jace so quickly, she actually fell off the side of the bed.

"I-I-uh. I was just coming to let you know dinner would be ready in 10minutes." Jackie said quickly.

Clary popped her head over the bed and tried to smile at Jackie.

"Thanks, mom." Jace said.

Jackie hurried out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Remind me to lock that the next time we're having a hot make out session." Jace said, rubbing his hand over his face.

"I can't believe that just happened." Clary groaned, resting her head on the corner of the mattress.

Jace laughed, "oh she'll forget. Maybe." Jace said.

Clary groaned, "great. Great." She said.

Clary couldn't help but laugh though.

And she couldn't wait to go away with Jace.

That might be their time.

* * *

So...their going away together? Hmmmm I wonder what will happen on the magnificent trip!

so I just finished writing a later chapter and it's in Jace's POV and god, it's so different from writing in Clary's...

hope y'all enjoyed! Favourite! Follow! Review!


	10. Don't touch me

**It's been a lonely, long week, am I right? I think so. I have become obsessed with The 1975, I'm counting down the days until mockingjay part one, counting down the days for If I stay, I've read 3 books (and a half), drew some more runes for my bedroom wall, got another TFIOS poster, a small divergent poster, andddddd probs more but to lazy too write. ANYWAYS here's you next chapter.**

* * *

It was 5 days until Clary and Jace would be on a plane, heading towards his Uncle. Things had been going well for them. They hadn't done anything further than kissing, still. They had also been skipping school. But there was one slight problem. Clary hadn't told her mom. They would be leaving on Tuesday, at 10pm, for a 12 hour flight, and returning the next Friday.

Clary was sitting on the kitchen stool as her mom ran around the kitchen, their maid had the day off, for 'family matters'.

"Hey mom..." Clary started.

"What is it sweetheart?" Jocelyn asked.

"I have something to ask you. Just here me out until I'm finished. Please." Clary said, biting her lips.

Jocelyn eyed her, standing still.

"Okay, well I haven't told you, but uh, me and Jace are kinda, dating-"

"I knew it! I knew it! The way he looked at you. You two were made for each other!" Jocelyn said excitedly, clapping her hands.

"_Mom_! God! Anyway. It's not about that. I don't want to tell you it all, but it's Jace's business, but his perants were killed when he was younger," better to play the sympathy card, "and Jackie is his adoptive mother. But, he still has an Uncle and Jace doesn't feel comfortable seeing him, but he has to if he wants to get is trust and family's money once his 18. So his uncles invited him down, and-"

"I know here your going with this." Jocelyn said, smiling slightly.

"Uh, you do?" Clary asked, slightly confused.

"Let me guess. He doesn't want to go by himself, so you volunteered to go with him? Am I correct?" Jocelyn stated.

"Uh-uh, yes." Clary said, stunned.

"When do you leave?" Her mom asked.

"Tuesday, 10pm." Clary stated.

"And you get back?"

"8am, The next Friday. So a week and 3 days."

"I except you back at 9am on Friday, or Jace will-well you know how it goes." Jocelyn said.

"Wait! So your actually letting me go!" Clary shouted.

"Well if I didn't, you still would have gone." Her mom said.

Clary was so excited she ran straight up to her room to ring Jace.

It was Tuesday before Clary knew it. She was frantically packing her suitcase, when Jace waltzed into her room. Clary sat on the top of her suitcase, instructing Jace to zip it up. With some difficulty they finally got it zipped up. Clary still sat on her suitcase, which was on her bed. She came nearly up to the same height as Jace.

"You ready, Angel?" Jace asked, grabbing her waist lightly.

Clary giggled, "never been more ready." She said, slipping her arms around his neck.

"Well you'd think with that suitcase. Which is bigger than you, might I add." Jace said, chuckling.

"Oh shush, Jacey." She said, bring his head closer to hers.

"Excuse me." Said a voice at Clary's bedroom door.

Jace released Clary, stepping back hastily, rubbed the back of his neck, his checks red.

"Just wanted to let you know, the limos here." Her mom said, eyeing Jace.

"Limo?" Jace asked, looking at Clary.

"Yeah." Clary exhaled.

She grabbed her suitcase off the bed, only for Jace to grab it off her and carry it for her. She said her goodbyes to her mom, Jocelyn warning Jace. Once they were in the limo Jace relaxed.

"Your mom scares me." Jace said, rubbing the nape of his neck.

Clary couldn't help but giggle, "my mom?" She asked.

"I felt like she was going to grab a fire poker and beat me if I touched you." Jace said.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll protect you." Clary said, patting his check.

He scowled at her playfully, before taking her hand in his. His free hand, tickling her leg. Clary relaxed and leaned her head on his shoulder. Jace's mouth opened, as if he was going to say something, but Clary's phone cut him off. She dug her phone out of her bag and answered it.

"Clary, girl!" Izzy yelled over the phone.

Shit.

"Yes Izzy?" Clary asked, resting her head on Jace's lap, his hand running through her hair.

"A little birdy told me, you were going away with Jace." Izzy said.

"Well if your talking to birds, I think you need some help." Clary said, trying to avoid the question.

"Oh don't try and avoid this. Are you?" Izzy asked.

Clary sighed, "yes. We are in the limo as we speak, heading to the airport." She said, smiling up at Jace, who went to kiss her, but she indicated to the phone. No one except their parents knew they where dating.

"So you and Jace, are going away, and probably staying the same room-" Izzy started.

"Izzy, come on! Friends!" Clary shouted into the phone.

"Oh come on! You guys have to date! This is getting ridiculous! You guys are going away together-"

"I love you. I'll speak to you later. Good bye." Clary said, hanging up and tossing her phone back in her bag.

"What was that about?" Jace asked, smirking.

"Your hot body. That's what." Clary said sarcastically.

"Of course it was. No one can resist this." Jace said, gesturing to himself.

"Your so up yourself. Why am I even dating such an egoistical ass?" Clary said.

"Well, because of this body. You just couldn't resist it. You were like 'damn. His body. I want that shit. I want that shit all over me.'" Jace said, smirking more.

"Ugh. Your more than egotistical. I wish there was a word for that." Clary said, poking his chest.

"There is. Sex god." Jace said, smiling slyly at her.

Clary jaw fell open, her face flaming, "how did you find out about that!" Clary demanded, sitting up.

"Sex god, knows all." Jace said.

"Your a big dickhead." Clary said, scowling at him.

"No. But I have a bi-"

"I get it. I get it." Clary said, cutting him off.

Jace grinned at her evilly, grabbing her by the waist and plopping her on top of him, so she was straddling him. Jace leaned forward, trying to kiss her, back she pushed him back, shaking her head.

"Ooooo, Angel." Jace said, frowning.

"Say your sorry." Clary said, smiling triumphantly at him.

"Your evil. You really are." Jace said,

"Say it." Clary said.

"No." Jace said.

"Fine then." Clary said, trying to climb off him, but Jace held her hips not allowing her to move.

"Angel. Don't be like that." Jace said, frowning again.

"Say it." Clary said, smiling mischievously at him.

"Mmmmmmm." Jace groaned.

"I didn't hear you." Clary said.

"Jace doesn't apologise." He said.

"Well then Jace doesn't get kisses or anything else." She said.

"What's the anything else?" Jace asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Well I suppose you'll never know." Clary said, poking his chest.

Jace mumbled something.

"Huh?" She asked, leaning down.

"I'm sorry." He mumble.

"Maybe a little louder?" She said, tipping her head to the side.

"I'm sorry." He said in a normal voice.

"Good." She said, climbing off him.

His face dropped, "no kisses?" He asked in a baby voice.

"Mmmmmmmmm. Not now." She said, settling her head on his lap.

Jace mumbled something that she couldn't catch, as his hands slid through her hair again.

No less than half an hour later they arrived at the airport. It was 9:30 and they where rushing through customs and checking theirs bags in to get the the plane. They where the last ones on the plane, greeted with glares and stares, they settled in their seats, Jace sitting in the middle next to some guy, and Clary in the aisle seat.

"I don't get him. His rich as yet he doesn't even put us in first class." Jace grumbled.

"Oh don't stress." Clary said, trying to kiss him on the cheek, but she was to short.

Jace laughed and leaned down so she could peck him on the cheek.

"My little munchkin." Jace said, kissing the top of her head.

Clary scowled at him, "don't call me that." She said.

"Alright. Sorry, Angel." He said, clasping their hands together.

There was a woman sitting across the aisle from Clary, who leaned across, "sorry to ask. But may I ask how old you are?" The woman asked, she must have been around her late twenties.

Clary slightly stunned couldn't answer, so Jace did for her.

"I'm 18, 19 October 25th. Clary's 17, 18 in August 16th." (Sorry guys! I couldn't find Jace's REAL birthday and I hope Clary's is correct!"

"Oh! Oh! I thought you were engaged." She woman exclaimed.

Jace's eyes widened, Clary stuttered over her words, "en-engaged?" She said in disbelief.

"Yes. I'm so sorry. My best wishes on your love." The woman said before the plane roared to life.

Clary sat there stunned.

Engaged! Engaged? Engaged. Your love... Love.

Jace seemed a little pale, he pulled at the collar of his shirt, focusing on the woman giving safety instructions. Clary felt a pang in her heart.

What if he didn't feel that way? What if he never would?

Clary drifted off to sleep around 12am, hoping to get some sleep before they landed.

She was shook awake by Jace, her head on his shoulder.

"Angel. We're about to land." He whispered in her ear.

Clary quickly took her head off his shoulder, he looked at her with a frown. She smoothed down her hair, not looking at him. Once they'd landed, Clary scooped up her hand bag and quickly exited the plane, heading towards baggage claim, Jace behind her. Jace went to grab her bag, but she slid in front of him. And grabbed it herself. Once Jace grabbed his, they went around looking for who ever was picking them up.

"Angel, what's wrong?" Jace asked.

"Nothing." She said, still not looking at him.

"Angel." Jace said, grabbing her arm with his free hand.

"I said, it's nothing." She said harshly.

Jace looked taken aback, like a scolded puppy dog. She felt a pang of regret. Jace finally spotted a person holding a sign with '**HERONDALE**' printed on it.

Jace stalked over to the man, Clary trailing behind him.

"Jeremy sent me to retrieve you and your lady friend." The guy said.

"Girlfriend." Clary corrected.

Jace's face slightly up, he tried to grab her hand but she pushed it away, his gloomy mood coming back.

Clary sat on the opposite side of the back seat, away from Jace. Jace looked longingly at her. Her heart panged. She felt it, even though she was mad at him, the absence of him touching and kissing him. But she stood her ground.

It was a long drive to Jace's uncles. But they finally drove through a grand gate that led up to what looks like a castle. It was the biggest mansion she had seen. Clary's mouth dropped opened, it looked old on the outside, built by block of rock. But when they were lead in the grand double doors it was very modern inside. Clary wanted to grab Jace's hand, she was so overwhelmed, but fought the urge.

There was a tall man standing at the entrance, with a slight woman next to him.

"Jace." The man greeted him.

"Jeremy." Jace said stiffly.

"It's nice to see you." The woman said to Jace.

"You too Chloe." Jace said a little kinder.

"This must be Clary." Jeremy said, holding his hand our for her to shake.

Clary went to shake him hand but Jace caught her arm, stopping her.

She glanced up at Jace, then at Jeremy, "yes. I am." She said.

"Your very small." Chloe said, smiling sweetly.

"She is. Now if you don't mind, we'd like to get settled into our room, it's been a long flight." Jace said stiffly.

Once they where showed to their room, Clary sat down in the corner of the huge, soft bed. Jace shut the door after he set down his suitcase. He stood by the door, looking at Clary. She bit her lip, not looking at him.

"Angel. Tell me what's wrong. What have I done, Angel?" Jace pleaded, walking towards her.

"Don't." She warned.

"Don't what? Ever since the plane, your moods have changed. What did I do? How did I upset you, Angel?" He pleaded again.

She took a deep breath, her anger bubbling, "when that lady suggested-asked-whatever if we where engaged or love each other, you-You, went as white as paper. As if it was one of the most disgusting, despicable things that could ever be suggested!" She shouted at him.

Jace's jaw dropped, his eyes widened, "you can't possibly think that!" He exclaimed.

"Well it sure as hell seemed that way!" She yelled.

"Clary. Listen to me-"

"I'm not in the mod right now. I'm tired. I'm going to have a nap. Wake me when I'm needed." She cut him off.

With that she crawled under that covers, still dressed, facing away from Jace. She could feel his presence stand there for a while, before he stomped out, slamming the door behind him.

What happened? What have I done? Clary thought to herself.

* * *

**They were bound too have a fight eventually guys. It's only small as well. I tried out other scenarios and it never matched with the next chapter...who's wants the next chapter early? Get me 7 new reviews and I'll update EARLY. Read, review, favourite, follow.**


	11. A promise to you

**okay, guys since your all just too awesome, EARLY UPDATE! Now this is why I made them have a fight, otherwise it this wouldn't happen the way I wanted.**

**I've also been working on another story, it's a bit different, but still a Clace story. And I think I'm going to post that after this story is finished.**

**Anyways, let's get on with it!**

* * *

It was Thursday, a day after they had arrived. Clary, Jace, Jeremy and Chloe sat at the huge dining table for breakfast, where a large platter of food was set out. Clary wasn't particularly hungry, so she just picked at fruit. Jace looked worn, bags under his eyes. Clary wasn't sure where he had disappeared to last night, but he hadn't come back to the room.

"So. When did you two meet?" Jeremy asked.

"A few months ago. When I moved." Jace said, picking at his food.

"A few months ago? My god. It seems like you two have known each other for years." Chloe exclaimed.

"Well we've been through a lot together in the past few months." Jace mumbled, glancing up at Clary.

She bit her lip and looked down at her food again, setting her fork and knife down, her hunger gone.

Jeremy cleared his throat, "anyway. I have an announcement. I am having a ball tonight. You two, are obviously invited. But I doubt Clary bought anything suitable for a ball. Jace you have a tux that will fit you in your room. I was thinking Chloe and Clary could go shopping today and get really for the ball."

"No one calls it a ball. It's a party." Jace said blandly.

"It's much more exquisite and fancy than a party." Jeremy said, blinking at Jace.

"That would be lovely." Clary said, smiling at Chloe.

Soon enough Chloe and Clary where in some fancy, expensive dress shop, going through racks of clothing.

"Don't be touchy on price. I have plenty of money to spare." Chloe said.

Clary laughed, "I have plenty of money to spare. I can afford my own dress. It's much appreciated you would offer though." Clary said sliding through dresses.

"Oh. Ok. I wasn't aware you came from a wealthy family." Chloe said, strolling casually with Clary around the store.

"I wish I didn't." Clary said, before whisking a dress off the racks, "any particular colours?"

"No. Not particularly." Chloe said, calling after Clary as she whisked away to the dressing rooms.

Clary pulled on the dress, zipping it up. It swayed around her ankles at she turned in the mirror. It was a lovely green, nearly the same colour of her eyes. It had spaghetti arm straps, and was tight above the waist, showing off her bodies shape.

She took it off, hanging it carefully back on the hanger and walking back out to find Chloe. Clary had never been a big one for shopping. She hated sitting around waiting for people. It had always been a different story with Izzy and Emma, they where best friends. But with a complete stranger. Clary didn't think it could get any awkwarder. Finally Chloe decided on an elegant silvery dress

"Would you like to have some lunch before we head back? There a lovely little dinner near." Chloe suggested once they had climbed into the limo.

"Uh. Yeah, sure. Why not?" Clary said, smiling fakely.

They pulled up in front of a cute little store, that emerged into a small dinner, they were greeted by a couple of older woman behind the counter. Clary ordered a piece of triple chocolate cake. They took a seat in one of the far booths, away from people.

"So, how did you and Jace meet?" Chloe asked.

Clary sipped on her coffee, "well. Me and my friends were out shopping one day. Jace working in Hollstiers. But we met properly at school. I don't know what really happened. We just got along really well. First we were just friends, then best friends. Then-well that's not important. Then he kissed me," she laughed slightly, "and well, I just knew. You know?" Clary said, a smile hinting at her lips.

Chloe smiled around her tea cup, "I can tell you really care about him. That he does as well."

Clary's smile dropped immediately, she licked her teeth, "yeah, _I_ do." She said.

Chloe frowned slightly, "he-"

"It doesn't matter. It's mine and Jace's problem to sort out." Clary said stiffly.

Chloe looked taken aback, but said no more. They sat in silence as they ate. Finally making their way back to the extravagant house. Clary navigated herself back to her room, finding Jace already inside. He sat on the bed, scrubbing his hair with a towel, a towel wrapped around his waist, leaving his chest bare.

"How'd you go, Angel?" Jace asked, his voice restricted.

She glanced over at him, "fine." She said, biting her lip, trying to hide the quiver.

Jace noticed this immediately, as he always did. He was up and in front of her in a matter of seconds.

"Angel. What's wrong?" He asked. His arms stretched out, but retreated before touching her.

She willed herself not to look him in the eyes. If she did, she would just crumble like she always did.

"Nothing." She answered, turning away and dropping the bag with the dress on the dresser.

Jace exhaled, "Angel. Please. Just listen to me. I swear-"

"No. No. Please, don't. Don't lie to me." She said, whipping around, not facing him.

"I wouldn't lie to you. You know that. I've told you everything. I've brought you here. To meet my fuck ass family. Why would I lie to _you_?" He said, his voice restrained.

He reached out and grabbed her arm softly, turning her around.

She looked him straight in the eye, "because. Anyone can lie about their intensions or feelings."

She ripped her arm out of his grip and headed for the bathroom. She took a deep breath, whipping away the silent tears, hoping she was wrong.

At 5pm a maid knocked on the door, instructing Clary to come with her and bring her dress, leaving Jace behind. She followed the maid, through the twist and wind of the long, near identical halls. They finally reached a large set of wooden double doors. The emerged into a type of beauty salon. Chloe sat with a mask on her face and feet in bubbling water.

"Clary! That's you I'm guessing. Come. Come. Let them take care of you." Chloe gestured with her hand.

She was whisked away too a message first. A very well needed message. Then she had face mask, after scrub put on her. Her feet and nails getting filled and trimmed. They did her long nails nicely, before painting them the beautiful green her dress was. Finally they slipped her into the dress, bringing out a pair of black heels.

"Mr. Jace Herondale, instructed us to give this to you before the party." One of the maids said, handing Clary a large, velvet box. She popped it open. Inside it laid a golden heart necklace, with small intricate designs of birds on the front. She flipped it over to find a message carved in cursive writing into the back of it, 'For my Angel. From your Jacey.' Clary blinked back the tears the threatened to spill. Beside the necklace sat two beautiful earrings, they were also hearts, smaller then the necklace.

She put the earrings on carefully, before gesturing one of the maids to help her with the necklace. It sat perfectly above the valley of her breasts. She touched it, feeling the carving into the back of it. She smiled to herself.

At around 7:30pm they led her out of the room and down towards the massive ball room. She found Jace standing outside it, playing with the cuffs of his tux. Jace in a tux. Somehow even a tux managed to show off his lean, muscled body, his golden hair and eyes standing out against the black. She took a death breath, refraining herself from throwing herself at him and walked over.

He smiled immediately as he saw her, but she bit her lip, making his smile drop. But he still reached out and touched the necklace lightly, his fingers brushing against her skin.

"You wore them." He said in a low voice.

"Of course I did." She said, not meeting his eyes.

Jace's hand dropped, then grabbed her elbow slightly, "ready to head in?"

Clary nodded, letting him lead her to the gigantic doors. Two butlers nodded at them and pushed open the doors, letting them enter. Clary caught her breath as they walked in. It was one of the most magnificent things she had ever seen. The ceiling high and a dome shape, all glass, looking out into the night sky. The floor was all marble except a stage at the far end of the room where a band played classical music. There were a lot of people. Had to be at least 100.

She clutched Jace's hand, lacing her fingers through his, not caring if they where fighting or not, she needed his reassurance as she always did. He squeezed her hand and led her around the room. He poured some punch for both of them, Clary sipped on it. It was sweet and delicious.

"You alright, Angel?" Jace asked.

She nodded, biting her lip, looking around the room.

"I have to go and speak to Jeremy quickly. Will you be alright?" Jace asked.

She looked up at him, into his trusting golden eyes, and nodded.

He squeezed her hand one more time before letting go and re treating into the crowd of bodies. Clary stood there awkwardly, waiting for Jace to come back. It was then she realised how much she depended on him. How much she needed him.

Clary didn't notice that a boy had appeared in front of her, she jumped slightly. He was probably around Jace's age, if not a few years older. He had them same black hair and broad shoulders of Jeremy. He had handsome features and gleaming white teeth.

He laughed slightly, "sorry to scare you." He said.

"It's-it's uh, fine." She said awkwardly.

"Are you, Clary?" He asked.

She was taken aback, but he must have seen it.

"I'm sorry. I should introduce myself. I'm Tyler. Jeremy's son." He introduced himself.

"Oh. I haven't seen you around." She said.

"I don't live here. I moved out last year." Tyler said.

"Oh, ok." She said, glancing around him, hoping Jace would appear again.

"Are you expecting someone?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, actually. I'm waiting for Jace. He said he had to talk to your father quickly." Clary said, looking up into his pale green eyes.

"Ah, _Jace_. Of course." His voice was bitter.

"Yes, it's who I came here with." She said, eyeing Tyler.

"Right I forgot. Your Jace's _girlfriend_. Now tell me, how does he end up with someone so beautiful?" Tyler said, smiling seductively.

Clary raised her eyebrows at him, completely immune to him, "It must be his ego." She said sarcastically, setting her jaw.

"Well, if it helps, I have a _big_ ego." Tyler said, raking his eyes over her body.

Clary crossed her arms over her chest, "what are you exactly trying to succeed?" She asked, disgusted.

"Well, we could go back to my place. Better yet, there a limo right outside. You look flexible." Tyler said, biting his lip.

That's when she slapped him. She didn't know how it happened, but it did. Her hand smashed against his face, leaving a big red mark across his cheek. He held his cheek and turned back to her.

"You disgusting, vial person!" She exclaimed.

She looked around her to see a crowd forming around them. All of them older then her, most around 25-30. They all stood there, mouths open or whispering to the person next to them.

"You dare slap me!" Tyler exclaimed loudly.

Clary laughed humourlessly, "after you say things like that! Yes! I am Jace's girlfriend, and I have absolutely no plans on cheating on him with _you_!" She said, looking at him as if he where a vial creature.

With that Clary stormed off, the crowd parting for her. She went through the large double doors that led out of the ball room. She stood there for a moment, catching her breath. She felt a hand close on her arm, she went to yank her arm away but she noticed Jace's ring. She turned around to find him smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked.

"You just slapped my fuckass of a cousin, that's why." He said.

She could help but smile back, his smile was contagious.

"He deserved it." She said, grabbing Jace's hand, lacing her fingers with his, forgetting their fight.

"What exactly did he do?" He asked, running his hand through her curls.

"He suggested we go back to his house. But better yet, then suggested we go to his limo, because I look flexible." She said, raising her eyebrows.

His free hand closed around her shoulder, "I think, I need to go and _talk_ to him." He said, his voice stiff.

"No. You will not go and '_talk_' to him. I took care of him." She said, proudly.

He laughed, "yes you did, Angel." He said, "come on. Let's go for a walk."

She let Jace lead her up the spirals of stairs, story after story. Finally they reached the top level and Jace headed towards a last pair of hidden stairs, with a door in the ceiling. They emerged on the roof of the mansion. Clary clutched Jace's hand, scared to fall off. He led her near the edge and held her, his arms around her waist. The dress whipped around her ankles in the cool summer, night breeze.

"Angel." Jace said quietly.

"Yeah?" She asked, pulling back slightly and looking up at him.

"I want to talk about what happened on the plane. I didn't look that way because I though it was vial to love or marry you. I went white because I didn't want her to ruin it." He said, his eyes longing.

"Ruin what?" She asked in a small voice.

"Well, I planned to do something extravagant while we were here. But I knew you where never big on fancy things. So I just planned to do it when the time felt right." He took a deep breath, "from the first time I saw you, I didn't just think dirty thoughts about you. I was drawn to you. I needed to know you. Needed to be close. I needed to be the one to comfort you, not Simon or Izzy. When you spoke to me at school, for the first time, when we had that fight with paint, I knew that I wanted to be there. No matter what. I've made sure, I've opened up to you, told you things I never planned on speaking about, because it hurts. I expected when I told you, you'd tell me to get away, to never speak to you again. But you didn't. Instead, you opened up to me, you told me the things that hurt you in the past," he grabbed her left wrist, rubbing his finger over her scar, "that you hurt yourself in the past. All I could think about was if I was there I could have prevented it, or at least been there for you. But I know that's impossible. But, that's when I knew, I had to be there for you now and for the rest of your life, because I never want anything to happen to you. I never want anyone hurting you. I love you, Clary. I. Love. You. I wasn't sure when I realised this, but I do. I don't only love you, I'm in love with you. I never want you to leave me. I never want to hurt you. I used to think, 'to love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be the one destroyed,' that was until I met you."

Clary whipped the tears that fell down her cheeks, "oh, Jace. Jace." She said, her hand covering her mouth.

He reached into his jacket pocket and her eyes widened.

He smiled slightly, "I'm not proposing to you. _Yet_. But I want to give you this ring. I sort of promise ring, until we do get married." He said, popping the box open.

Inside sat a golden ring, with a diamond in the middle with smaller diamonds and rubies surrounding it.

"Ohmygod. Jace. I don't know what to say." She said, looking up into his glowing golden eyes.

"You don have to say anything. You can decline the ring if you want. I know it seems I'm moving-"

She cut him off by throwing her arms around his neck and burying her head in his chest. She wished she could kiss him, but she was to short, and couldn't jump in the dress. She leaned back, arms still around his neck and looked up into his glowing eyes.

"I love you too." She whispered.

"You what?" Jace asked slightly dazed.

She smiled, "I love you. I love you, Jace. I do. I'm not just saying it because I feel obliged. But I love you, and now that you've said it, I know it for certain. And when it come that day, and you do propose to me, I will accept. Because I'm hopelessly in love with you." She said, tears trembling down her cheeks.

Jace whipped the tears away, closing her lips with a kiss. A short but sweet kiss. He took her right hand and slipped the ring onto her middle finger. Then kissed it.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you." She whispered back, letting him pulled her towards him.

"I have to say something. You in the dress, makes me want to do many things to you." He whispered, kissing her neck.

"And you, in a tux, makes me want to do many things to you." She said, grabbing his tie.

Jace pulled back and looked at her, questioningly.

She smiled, "not tonight. But soon." She whispered.

His eyes darkened, "very soon." He whispered against her neck.

* * *

**I feel very happy right now :D the next two chapters are going to be fun! Ahhhh, I hoped you guys liked it! **

**Read, review, favourite, follow!**

**See you in a week.**


	12. Proposition

**Sorry I'm a couple days behind! School is stressing me out SO FUCKING MUCH! We have to choose subjects for our seniors year and my god...**

**Plue The 1975 are coming to Australia! I'm trying to get someone to take me! God I need to go! I will die if I don't!**

**Anywyas, here you are my lovelies.**

* * *

Clary woke up entwined in Jace's strong arms. She was just in a bra and boy shorts, Jace in his boxers. She smiled, remembering last night. After they had come down from the roof, Jace had practically ripped her dress and his tux off. They had, had a very, very hot make out session. But Jace refrained for Clary sake, not taking it too far. Not far at all the be honest, he hadn't even touched her boobs or ass, yet made Clary shiver at the memory. The things her could do to her, just by kissing.

She looked up at his peaceful face. His lips parted slightly to allow his deep, slow breaths. His golden eye lashes resting on his cheeks when his eyes where closed. His hair tasseled from sleep. His honey golden skin that covered his muscled figure. His delicate, long, slim fingers, that rested on her body.

"Your looking at me again." He whispered.

"How do you always know that?" She asked, a smile on her lips.

"Must be my ego. I can just feel all the girls perving on me from a block away." Hey murmured, eyes fluttering open.

"Remind me again why I love such an ass." She said.

He rolled over onto his side, facing her, hands on her bare hips, their legs twined together.

"Say it again." He whispered.

"That your an ass? Well, your an ass. A big ass." She said, tracing shapes on his smooth, bare chest.

"No. The other thing." He said, fingers tickling her hips.

"There was another thing?" She asked, biting her lip, sliding her finger down.

His eyes fluttered closed, "Angel, you tease me. You tease me bad." He murmured under his breath.

She dipped her fingers under the waist of his boxers, making him take a deep breath.

"What do you want me to say?" She asked sweetly.

"The things you do to me. Why do you have a hold on me. The one that loves to tease." He said, hand tightening on her hips.

She took her fingers out of his boxers and ran them back up his chest, to his lips.

"I think it started with a l...yes?" She asked.

"It did." Jace said, his hands ran up her back before his arms wrapping around her waist, holding her body to his.

She scooted up so she was face to face with him.

"And then a o?" She said, running her hand through his hair.

"That's correct." He said.

Jace quickly moved her body, so she was straddling him. She put her hands on his chest, leaning down.

"Then a v and a e?" She asked.

"I'm sure that's it." Jace said, hands back on her waist.

"I love you." She whispered against his lips.

He smiled, "I love you too." He whispered.

She kissed him, her mouth opening immediately for him, cherishing the way it felt. She tugged on his hair, wanting more. Just a little more. Jace's hand slid to her back and up, playing with the clasp of her bra. But he left it alone, and continued feeling her back, making her feel beautiful, no matter her scars.

She lent down, capturing his lips, opening immediately for Jace when he asked. She loved the feel of his tongue sliding against hers, fighting for dominance. His hands came back to her stomach and rested just under her bra. Hinting, but not asking, as he always did. She kissed him harder, not wanting to break the kiss, but telling him yes.

His fingers snuck under her bra, making her moaning softly into the kiss. She could feel Jace's body under hers getting tense, his body wanting more. Clary reached behind her and un clasped her bra, slipping it off.

Jace nibbled her lip, hands on her breasts, gropping and squeezing. Clary groaned and ran her hands up Jace's bare chest, then back down, dragging her nails down his chest. Jace groaned and flipped her underneath him. Clary hooked one leg around his waist, pulling him closer. His breath hitch when she slipped her finger tips underneath his boxers.

He trailed kisses between the valley of her breast, back to her lips. At that exact moment their bedroom door opened. Clary squealed and pulled the sheets up, over her body. Jace, rolled off Clary, rubbing the bridge of his nose. There in the doorway stood, Tyler. His pale green eyes blank, but a smirk on his lips.

"What the fuck do you want, Tyler?" Jace growled.

"I was just coming to see how my cousin was doing, and his girlfriend of course." Tyler said, smiling slyly at Clary, who scowled at him.

"Can you just leave us alone!" Jace said, jaw set.

Clary self consciously clung the sheets tighter to her body. Jace noticed and moved to block her body with his, she rested her right hand on Jace's bare hip. He grabbed it and played with the ring on her finger.

"Oh, you guys where in the middle of something! I should have guess by Clary's half nakedness, and Jace's grouchy-ness. And well of course, the scratch marks on Jace's chest.." Tyler said, amusement playing in his eyes, he leant again the door frame.

"Oh, for fucks sake! What do you want!" Jace demanded, eyes fuming.

"Just to talk about our little mishap last time you were here. You owe me Jace." Tyler said, raising his eyebrows.

"I owe you nothing." He growled back

"I'm surprised father even invited you here again." Tyler continued.

Clary sighed and laid down, pulling the sheets with her. Jace didn't let go of her hand, still playing with her ring.

"We can talk about this later." Jace said, closing his eyes.

"As you wish. See you later, Clary." Tyler said.

She held up her middle finger as he exited the room.

"Feisty. Love them feisty." Tyler said, closing the door behind them.

Jace collapsed beside her, sighing, resting his free hand on her hip.

"Why do we always get interrupted, Angel?" Jace said, trying to drag the sheets off Clary's body.

She pulled them back up, "not going to happen. Mood ruined." She said, staring up into Jace's golden eyes.

Jace groaned, "not fair." He said.

"What was he talking about?" Clary asked.

Jace's eyes flickered, a sign he was going to lie.

"Don't lie to me." She said.

Jace sighed, "you know me to well. Well it was the last time I was here, 2 years ago. I was just out of rehab, clean and fresh. Jeremy invited me down, then Tyler invited me to his place. Tyler knew, I was just out of rehab, for Cociane. Of course, douche bag he was, he threw a party. And of course, drugs come with parties. I took some. I relapsed. When I was coming down, I was really, really, really angry. I set-I set his house on fire. Yeah. It went up in flames. Everyone got out, not one was harmed. But the house burnt to ashes." He said, taking a deep breath at the end, like he expected to be scolded.

Clary laughed. Just laughed. Uncontrollable laughter. Jace stared at her, a dumbfounded look on his face. She caught her breath.

"You lit his house on fire! God, I fucking love you!" Clary said, burying her head in her pillow.

"You never cease to amaze me, Angel." Jace said.

"That guys an asshole. I could see it in the first 5 seconds I met him. He deserves to his his house burnt down." Clary said, looking back up to Jace.

Jace's eyes glimmered with amusement, "we should do it again." He joked.

A smile tugged at Clary's lips.

"Angel. I was joking." Jace said warily.

"God! No! I was think of something else. But it includes making some friends." Clary said.

"Friends?" Jace asked, confused.

"Yes Jace. Friends. You know those people who we talk to back at home, and hang out with. They are friends." Clary said sarcastically.

"Oh so those are friends?" Jace answered back, resting his hand on her hip, the other playing with her ring.

"Speaking of which. We are going to have to tell them about us soon. I mean I know I asked to keep a secret, but we have too. I'll be able to handle it at school, they'll give up." Clary said, looking up into his golden eyes.

"Only if you want to, Angel." Jace said, smiling.

"Then yes. I want everyone to know your my Jacey. No one else is allowed you." She said, grinning at him.

"And your my, Angel." Jace said, pulling her closer until her sheet covered breasts pushed up against his chest.

"I love you." Clary whispered.

"What was that?" Jace asked, leaning over her.

"I love you." She said again.

"Say it again." Jace said, holding her around the waist.

"I love you." She said, grinning widely.

"I love you too."

Clary and Jace found a popular restaurant in town and headed towards it.

"So isn't he a Herondale?" Clary asked.

"No. His not actually Jeremy's son, his Chloe's daughter. But Tyler will go along with it for the money. But he still goes by Tyler Denton." Jace explained.

"Let's hope this works." Clary said, entering the restaurant.

She was instantly grateful to see mostly younger people around theirs age or Tyler's, and she spotted the stage at the front of the room. They where stopped at the front entrance by a worker.

"Jace? Jace is that you?" The guy asked.

"Hey, Tommy!" Jace said, man hugging the guy.

"Long time no see mate!" Tommy said.

"I know. I know. This is Clary. My girlfriend." Jace said, introducing her.

Tommy looked at her as if she where some extinct creature come back to life.

"You have a girlfriend?" Tommy asked.

Jace laughed awkwardly, "yes, I do. Things have changed in the past few months. Mostly because of Clary." He said, wrapping his arm around Clary's waist.

She smiled up at him.

"Wow, man. I still owe you from the last you were here, with that girl." Tommy said.

"Well actually, we were hoping if we may be able to use your stage? Just for a couple minutes." Jace said.

"Ah, man. I don't know." Tommy said.

"Please. We would really appreciate it." Clary said, pleading with her eyes.

"Oh, alright. Only because of her. She looks like a sad puppy." Tommy said, pointing at Clary.

Clary smiled proudly. They got up on stage, Jace holding the microphone in his hand.

He cleared his throat, "excuse me. May I have your attention for a couple minutes." Jace's voice boomed around the restaurant.

People looked up from their conversations and food, up to Jace. Some people faces flashed with recognition, others looked confused.

"Some of you may know me, I'm Jace. Jace Herondald. But we're not here to talk about me. I'm sure many, probably most of you know Tyler Denton. And I'm also sure, many of you hate or dislike Tyler Denton. Am I right?" Jace asked.

There where mostly murmurs of agreements that spread through the large crowd.

"Well, we have a proposition. So listen up."

* * *

**Short chapter I know, but I didnt want all the action in this one and make it a super long chapter! **

**Read, review, favourite, follow!**

**See y'all next week!**


	13. Paybacks a bitch

**sorry I'm late updating! A lot of stress at school**

"Check list?" Jace asked when they reached the end of the street.

"Eggs?" Clary called.

"Check!" 10 people called.

"Toilet paper?" Clary called.

"Check!" More people called.

"Newspaper?" She called

"Check!" More people called.

"Who's in touch with Damian?" She asked.

Some girl handed her the Wilkie talkie.

"Damian. Is the front door secure?" She asked over it.

"Check." He answered back.

She turned to Jace, "got the lighter, alcohol and the tape?"

"Sure do, Angel." Jace answered, smiling.

"Let's get to it!" Clary called to the crowd of about 30 people.

The crowd whopped and cheered back. They headed down the street, Clary and Jace leading the way, the crowd moving silently towards Tyler's house. When they reached the house, Clary smiled. The house was glad wrapped, all the way around blocking anyone from getting in and out. It took a ridiculous amount of it, but so worth it. But the looks of it, Tyler hadn't even noticed.

All hell broke loose, but exactly what Clary and Jace planned. People went crazy egging and throwing toilet paper over the house, people sticking newspaper over every window they could get. Jace ran off and grabbed the houses bins, running back with them set them right in the middle of the lawn. They had to work quick, because right at that moment Tyler opened the front door and ran straight into the glad wrap, making Clary and Jace loose it, laughing. The crowd didn't stop though, they carried on with their set jobs.

"Quick. Quick. Police will be here soon." Jace urged Clary on.

She took the lids off the bin and poured the alcohol all in side them, then flicking on the lighter. She looked up to Jace and grinned before dropping it into the bin where the bins went up in flames. Clary and Jace quickly grabbed a roll of police caution tape and ran around the houses border, again and again until they where out of it.

That's when they heard the sirens of the police cars approaching. The group disbanded, running in all directions, but carful not to touch the tape. Clary and Jace took one last look at the house, it was an absolute mess. The house egged all over, toilet covering it, newspaper covering every first story window, Tyler ripping at the glad wrap on the front door, the bins on fire and the caution type that surrounded the house.

With that, they ran. Jace held Clary's hand as they ran down the street. Their feet pounding on the road, their breathing heavy. Police cars sped around the corner. Jace and Clary took a sudden left into a random persons yard, and jumping the fence, Clary with Jace's help. She could hear footsteps pounding right behind them.

They emerged out onto another street that only Jace seemed to know. They pounded up the street that curved onto another, but more familiar one, more busy one. But before they reached it, another police car blocked them.

"Fuck!" Jace shouted.

They turned around, to find themselves blocked by a police man.

"Head behind your head!" The police man shouted.

"This turned out funner than I expected." Clary said, laughing and doing what the police man said.

"Your joking right?" Jace asked, looking at her.

"You gotta admit. This is pretty funny." She said, laughing slightly.

Jace laughed, as if hers was contagious, "I suppose a little."

They got cut off by one officer cuffing Clary and another cuffing Jace.

"I love you!" Clary called, as they got dragged to separate cars.

She saw Jace's white teeth gleam under the moon light, "I love you too!" He called back as he got thrown in the car.

Clary climbed into the back of the police car, silent as they drove.

"So why did you do it?" The police officer asked, while they where driving.

"Do what?" Clary asked in a sweet voice.

Clary and Jace had gone over it that they would not admit to what they did. They where just a couple put for an evening jog, jumping fences and happened to be running from a crime scene. The officer laughed and the resumed their silence.

She was dragged into the station and spotted Jace and a few other people, but got dragged off before she could do anything. She was put in a type of questioning room. An officer came in not long after.

"So, Clarissa Morgenstern, I believe it is." The office said.

"Actually, Clarissa Fairchild. Parents divorced." Sh said smiling stiffly.

"So tell me. Why did you do what you did tonight?" The office asked.

"Do what? Me and Jace where just taking a run through the street, next minute we're surrounding by police. Couldn't say what happened." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well down the road, from where you were running from there was an incident at Tyler Denton's house. You know him?"

"Tyler? I know him! His Jace's cousin. Prick he is." Clary said.

"He said he could have soar he saw you and Jace at his house. Setting his bins on fire and putting police tap around his house." The officer said smugly.

"Oh deary me, that sounds awful. But does he have any hard proof of that? Photos? Video? Because I'm sure without that or without the police actually witnessing anything, you cannot charge us with jack shit." Clary said, smirking at the officer.

No less then 10 minutes later, everyone was released with absolutely no hard evidence of anything. Jace high fived Clary before encircling her with his arms.

"You are absolutely fucking amazing." Jace said.

"I know. I know!" She said, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

Jace smiled before kissing her lightly on the lips. She smiled against his lips. Loving the feel of him touching her this way.

It finally reached the Thursday they where set to leave. Clary was shoving clothes back into her suitcase, happy to be going home. Happy to be telling everyone that her and Jace were together. Their flight was at 8:30, meaning they landed home at 8:30 Friday morning. It was 7 o'clock and they where hurrying to pack, Clary knew Jace wanted to get out of here.

When Jeremy found out about Tyler's house, he lost it, Chloe as well. They both lost their cool, but Clary and Jace couldn't help but just laugh and laugh and laugh.

They said their awkward goodbyes and left for the airport. They boarded the plane on time, this time and settled into their seats, in the same seats as last time. Clary leaned her head on Jace's shoulder, and he grabbed her right hand, touching the ring.

"I'm wearing the necklace and earrings as well." Clary murmured.

"I know. You like them?" Jace asked.

"Not as much as the ring." She whispered, smiling.

Jace manoeuvred an arm around her, and kissed the top of her head.

They both fell asleep for most of the plane ride, woken up once or twice by food or drink services, which they declined. The plane finally landed and they hurried off the plane, grabbing their bags, and heading home.

"Where are we going?" Clary asked, rubbing her eyes, still tired from sleep.

"Your place if you want." Jace said, holding her as she drifted back off to sleep.

The driver handled, their bags, dragging them inside. Clary headed straight for the kitchen, devouring packets of chips and chugging coke. Jace laughed and picked the bottle of coke out of her fingers.

"Jace!" She protested, reaching for the bottle, but he held it up, way out of her reach.

So instead she sat on the kitchen counter, looking at Jace, biting her lip. Jace instantly forgot about the bottle of coke, setting it down on the kitchen counter and heading straight for Clary.

"Your incredibly easy to break." She said, giggling as he kissed her neck.

"I can't resist you. You know that." Jace said, trailing his kisses back up.

When he reached her lips, Clary wrapped her airs around his neck, not letting him escape. Jace made a surprised sounds against her lips, but not pulling back. Jace' shards rested on her hips, pulling her body closer to his. She ran her hand over his shoulder down her back, raking her nails back up his back, into his hair, tugging on it.

"Oh. My. God." Clary heard some one exclaim.

Jace broke away from Clary, practically jumping halfway across the kitchen. Clary smoothed down her hair, jumping off the kitchen counter.

There stood Izzy, Simon, Emma, Jules, Magnus and Alec.

"Well uh, this is a little awkward." Clary said, laughing humourlessly.

"I was right. I was right." Magnus started saying in a singsong voice, poking Alec in the chest.

Alec glared at him, "shut up." He mumbled.

"When-what-who-I-when did this happen?" Izzy demanded, eyes wide.

"Yeah. About that..." Jace said, licking his lips.

They all ended up sitting around the pool, Clary sitting in Jace's lap, and everyone sitting around in a kind of circle. They told everyone they whole story, laughing and giggling along the way. They left out the whole 'I love you' part. But they told the story about getting arrested and the prank.

"You guys got arrested?" Alec exclaimed.

"Yep. But not charged, thanks too, Angel." Jace said.

"Clary. Did-" Alec started.

"Don't go all 'big bro' on me. Yes I got arrest, but I didn't get charged. You should be congratulating me." Clary said.

Alec stared straight at Clary with a disapproving look.

"Well I congratulate you!" Magnus said, his eyes wide.

His colour today was blue. He had his hair spiked up, the tips blue with glitter. Blue eyeliner, with more glitter. An blue retro suit, and leather loafers with more glitter on them.

_Does he have an endless supply of glitter?_ Clary thought to herself.

"Can we get past this whole prank and police shit, and focused on that they are actually dating!" Izzy exclaimed.

Clary rolled hers eyes, playing with Jace's long slender fingers as his other hand played with her hair. She giggled as he tickled her hip lightly, batting his hand away.

"You guys are ridiculously adorable." Emma said, fiddling with a knife.

Clary blushed, looking down at their now entwined hands, Jace's thumb rubbing the ring. Ever since Jace gave her this ring, they always had to be touching each other.

"How did you keep it from us for this long?" Izzy asked.

They both shrugged, "weren't at school much." Clary suggested.

"Ah so that's what you did. Stay home, making out all the time, probably have-" Jules started.

Emma but him on the arm and scowled at him. He threw his hands up in surrender.

All the guys ended up in the pool, tackling each other under water, Magnus 'winning'. Clary, Izzy, Emma sat on the sun chairs.

"We are having a sleepover tonight. No Jace tonight. Just us, and you won't be sparing any gory details." Izzy stated.

"But-"

"No. You've kept it from us long enough. My place 8 tonight, don't want your mother over hearing anything." Izzy said, waggling her eyebrows.

"As opposed to Alec and Magnus! Why not!" Clary said sarcastically.

When Alec finished school he moved in with Magnus. Izzy couldn't stand being with her parents without Max- Alec's and Izzy's younger brother that passed away.

"Oh shut up. My place. Tonight. No exceptions." Izzy said.

So of course at 8 o'clock Clary was standing on Izzy's doorstep. Alec greeted her, Magnus was standing on the kitchen counter. Clary stopped, opened her mouth to say something, closed it and walked to Izzy's bedroom. Emma was sitting cross legged on Izzy's desk, Izzy herself stretched out of her bed.

"Why is Magnus standing on the kitchen counter?" Clary asked.

"Yeah I'm not exactly sure. He may be a doctor but her sure does some weird and stupid shit." Izzy said, sitting up.

Clary collapsed onto Izzy's bed, greeting the feeling on the soft bed, wanting to sleep.

"Ah-ah-ah. Get up!" Izzy said, slapping Clary's arm.

"I'm tired." Clary protested.

"Well you don't get to sleep until you tell us all!" Emma said, joining them on the bed.

Clary started the long story. Starting off with their first kiss together on the bridge.

"You guys kissed. At sunrise. On a bridge. Over a river. After going for a cute breakfast. This is not fair!" Izzy exclaimed.

"And before that, Jace had been coming over every night or vis-versa, because you couldn't sleep. And you guys slept. In the same bed. Jace shirtless." Emma stated.

"Well...yeah." Clary said, leaning back on the head board of the bed.

At that moment her phone buzzed, a message from Jace.

'_Angel, I miss you.'_ He messaged.

Clary bit her lip trying to hid her smile.

'_I miss you to, Jacey_' she messaged back, reaching for her necklace clasping it.

"Are you gonna finish your story, or are we going to have to sit here and watched you text Jace all night." Izzy asked, rolling her eyes.

"Fine. Whatever." Clary said.

She told them about everything up until going away. Clary's phone kept buzzing and buzzing and buzzing. Then it buzzed again and again and again.

"Seriously, I'm going to throw the fucking phone in the blender soon!" Izzy threatened.

"Well your the one that won't let me text him back." Clary said, smiling again when her phone buzzed again.

Clary continued on with the story, including the part where Tyler walked in on them. Including Jace's big speech and the ring and necklace, smiling as she did.

"This-this shit isn't fair! You literally have the best boyfriend on the universe!" Izzy exclaimed.

"He declared his love for you, on a roof, on a mansion, at night, with the stars hanging over you, and he gave you a ring. And it's just-I-" Emma said, eyes wide.

"Well-you make it sounds like a movie when you say it like that." Clary said, her phone buzzing again.

"Oh just answer him!" Izzy said, waving her hand at her.

There where 11 messages from him,

'_I love you.'_

_'I love you?'_

_'You no love me no more?'_

'_Why you no love me?'_

_'And iiiiiiii will always love youuuuuuuuuuu.'_

_'Angel.'_

_'Angel."_

_'Theyve taken you hostage haven't they?'_

_'Theyve taken you from me!'_

_'Never!'_

She laughed as she read them.

'They are contemplating putting my phone in a blender.' She messaged back.

'Shall I come and rescue you?' He messaged back.

'I think if you try, Emma will stab you...' She answered.

'Well you have got a point there...' He messaged.

Finally 10 minutes later, they said goodnight and Clary turned off her phone so Izzy and Emma didn't destroy it.

"So have you guys gotten down and dirty." Izzy said in a mocking tone.

"Izzy!" She said.

"What? Come one! We're your best friends! I told you! And I'm pretty sure Emma will tell us." Izzy said.

Emma shrugged and nodded.

"No. We haven't..." Clary said, playing with the ring on her finger.

"Do you know when?" Izzy prodded.

"No! I mean, I don't. We haven't really discussed it..." Clary said awkwardly.

"Well his had sex before right? I mean look at him." Emma said.

Clary had never thought about that before. Yes he had, which mean he had more experience. Which made Clary's heart speed up.

"Guys I'm so not ready for that!" Clary exclaimed.

"Why?" Izzy asked.

"His been with other girls. He'll know what his doing! Me? I'm a virgin. I'll have no clue!" She said, panicking.

"Clary, calm down. He loves you. I doubt he'd force you to do anything you don't want to. Or make you uncomfortable." Emma said, putting her hand on Clary's knee.

Clary calmed down slightly, "yeah. I suppose your right..." She said uncertainly.

But when would it happen? Was what Clary really wanted to know.

It was short I know. The next chapters longer (i think)

read review favourite follow!,


	14. Cities, they burn for you

**Sorry guys! I've been so stressed at school but I really want to keep up my updates! This was written a while ago (I write in advance) and haven't had a lot of time to check the spelling, grammar, punctuation ect. So I apologise if it's horrific! But enjoy! **

The weekend didn't consist of much. Jace stayed over as usual, they sat around watching movies and shows.

It was Sunday morning, they had slept at Jace's house. Clary rolled around the bed to find Jace wasn't there. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. He wasn't even in the bedroom. But Clary could hear something down the hall. Sweet and blissful sounds travelling into Jace's bedroom.

Clary slowly climbed off Jace's bed. She wore just one of his shirts that hung to her upper thigh. She slowly made her way down the hall, following the blissful notes. They led to a room Clary hadn't been in, she had always thought it was a study but as she peered in the door the was cracked open she saw a piano sitting there, with bookshelves covering the walls as well.

There sat Jace, on a stool in front of the piano, his fingers moving delicately, but fast and sure over the keys. His body moving and swaying as he played, his eyes closed. He looked so lost in the music, as if he'd never come back. He looked like he was in his own world that consisted of only him and the piano keys. The music was lovely, singing in Clary's ears, fast but soft and delicate. It sounded flawless to her ears, but when Jace sighed frustratedly and smashed his fist onto the keys, it obviously didn't to his. She jumped slightly, the sudden out of tune sound shocking her.

Jace turned around, "oh! Angel, I didn't know you were there." He said, his cheeks flaming.

She smiled at him, "your blushing." She said.

Jace turned away and mumbled something under his breath. She laughed and when and sat on his lap. His hands rested on her bare thighs.

"What's wrong? It sounded wonderful until you smashed the keys. What did the piano ever do to you?" She asked, running her fingers softly over the keys.

He laughed, "I can't get it right-" that's when he started speaking all 'piano language' talking something about notes, and keys, and blah, blah, blah.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Clary said, after he was done.

Jace laughed again, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"No one does. Pretty much I keep pressing the wrong keys at a certain part of the song. That make sense?" He asked.

She nodded, "much more."

Jace propped his chin on her shoulder, "hungry?" He asked.

She nodded jumping up and making their way to the kitchen.

"Pancakes?" Jace asked.

"Pancakes!"

They made an absolute mess just making the batter. There was flour covering nearly the whole kitchen, and themselves, milk splashed every where, the batter was smeared on the counter and wall. But they eventually made themselves some successful pancakes.

"It would probably be easier just to go to the diner next time." Clary suggested, looking at the kitchen.

"I-" Jace started to say.

"Ohmygod!" A shriek sound behind them.

Jace and Clary turned around to see Jackie standing there.

"We-uh...we..." Jace said, biting his bottom lip.

"Both of you, out. Out of the house!" Jackie said pointing to the front door.

Clary and Jace quickly got dressed and ran out the front door.

"I think she's angry..." Clary said as they climbed into her truck.

"Where to now?" Jace asked.

"I'm not sure." Clary said.

Jace's eyebrows furrowed, he was thinking. His eyes suddenly lit up.

"You can sing right?" He asked, turning to her.

"I-yeah, but I don't really..." Clary said, not starting up the car.

"But would you..." Clary looked at him, "for me?" He asked, smiling sweetly at her.

She melt like butter under that smile.

"Alright." She sighed.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Now you just need to learn the lyrics!" Jace said.

Clary set her jaw, "where to?"

"Your place for now." Jace said, smiling.

"For now?" She asked.

All Jace did was smile.

They had spent the whole day teaching Clary the lyrics. No matter how much she protested, she had gotten herself into it.

"I don't like crowds!" She protested as they climbed in the car.

"You'll get over it!" Jace said.

"You can be a sucky boyfriend sometimes." She grumbled.

He chuckled, "I love you too." He said.

She glanced at him, trying to scowl but failing, breaking out in a smile. When they reached this restaurant/diner/bar place-thing Clary stopped in her tracks. There was a lot of people. Like a lot of people.

"Jace." She said.

He grabbed her hand, squeezing her hand reassuringly, "it's alright, Angel."

"What if I fuck up?" She said, as he lead her back stage.

He stopped, turning to her, "Angel, you will be fine. If not I'll whisk you off stage and we shall run out the door." Jace said dramatically.

She couldn't help but smile a little, "okay." She said in a small voice.

He smiled, taking her face in his hands and kissed her, soft, slow and sweet. They waited backstage until they were introduced on stage. Somehow a piano had appeared on the stage, along with a microphone on a stand. Clary took a deep breath and walked over to the microphone, taking it off the stupid stand thing.

That's when she noticed familiar faces in the crowd. Izzy, Emma, Jules, Simon, Alec, Magnus, Jackie and her mother. She looked over to Jace who was now sitting at the piano, grinning at her. He adjusted the microphone that was attached to the piano and introduced them.

"I don't really know what to say, so uh, I'm Jace, this is Clary and we'll be performing Cities by uh. What's his name?" Jace said turning to Clary.

"Nat and Alex Wolff." Clary filled in.

"Yeah. Yeah, that guy." Jace said, waving his hand.

A slight laugh ran through the crowd, before quietening down, listening. Clary took a deep breath as Jace started playing, slow and soft.

Clary counted down the beats,

"_Blame it on your summer dress_

_Blame it on the city air_

_Blame it on everything or anything_

_See I would care"_

She could Jace's smile out of the corner of her eye,

"_You're silently knowing things_

_That you wouldn't speak of_

_Then I'll just pretend that I can tell_

_What you are thinking of"_

She liked this part, when Jace sung with her, his voice mingling nicely with hers,

"_Your fuse, my fuse_

_Cities they burn for you_

_Your fuse, my fuse_

_Cities they burn for you_

_Just smile like you always do_

_And I'll stay put for you"_

She looked out to the crowd so see people smiling, moving slowly with the song, she continued by herself this time,

"_If your hearts all booked up_

_And dressed up in beads and jewels_

_Your digging up the right dirt_

_But workin' with all the wrong tools_

_A lefty in politics_

_A righty in special tricks_

_Early to bed early to rise_

_How will you get your fix?"_

This time she looked over at Jace as they sung together, he'd glancing up from the piano, smiling as he sung,

"_Your fuse, my fuse_

_Cities they burn for you_

_Your fuse, my fuse_

_Cities they burn for you_

_Just smile like you always do_

_And I'll stay put for you_

_Burn it down to the center of the earth_

_But the center of the earth can't read your mind_

_Burn it down to the center of the earth_

_But the center of the earth can't read your mind_

_Burn it down to the center of the earth_

_But the center of the earth can't read your mind_

_Burn it down to the center of the earth_

_But the center of the earth can't read your mind_

_Read your mind"_

She carried on, looking back out to the crowd, smiling at her family and friends,

"_And dancing on sidewalks_

_And trying to loosen up_

_I'm not sure you like me yet_

_But I don't plan on giving up_

_And scream from a mountaintop_

_Or sing like a songbird_

_I wanna be near you in love_

_But love is a dangerous word"_

Finally, Jace and Clary sung the last part of the song together,

"_Your fuse, my fuse-Jace_

_Cities they burn for you_

_Your fuse, my fuse_

_Cities they burn for you_

_Your fuse, my fuse-Jace_

_Cities they burn for you_

_Your fuse, my fuse_

_Cities they burn for you_

_Just smile like you always do_

_And I'll stay put for you"_

At the end of the song she bowed mockingly. Clary was surprised but the crowds reactions. They were clapping, whopping and yelling praise. Clary grabbed Jace's hand as they made their way off stage. Once they where behind the curtain Jace pushed her forcefully against the wall.

"Jace." She said, surprised.

He kissed her hard and hungrily, she allowed access immediately, greeting the feel of this kiss. He had never really kissed her like this before, especially out in public. But she didn't stop him, instead urged him on by grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him closer. His hands squeezed her hips hard, a mix of pain and pleasure running through her heated up body. When he pulled back, she was flushed, her lips puffy and sore, panting.

"Jace." She said, again, not know what to say.

"God, I love you." He said, catching his breath.

He grasped her hand, leading her out to the crowd where people smiled and applauded them. When they reached their friends and family, Iz said the first thing, of course.

"You can sing?" She exclaimed to Clary.

"No. Not at all." She said sarcastically.

Then Izzy turned to Jace, "and you can sing and play piano." She exclaimed.

"Well uh, yeah." Jace said, raising an eyebrow.

"Can he get anymore perfect!" She exclaimed before heading off towards where Simon stood at the bar.

"Was she hitting on me?" Jace whispered in Clary's ear.

"God, your so up yourself." She said, rolling her eyes.

He just smiled and played with her ring.

After everyone said their little, 'that was great' blah, blah, blah, they headed out to a restaurant.

"You had all of this planned. Didn't you?" Clary said to Jace, as they entered the restaurant.

"Well your mom took care of the whole dinner thing, but yeah." He said, shrugging.

"You've been talking to my mom?" Clary asked in disbelief.

He shrugged again. As they all sat down she noticed Magnus and Alec were jittery, constantly whispering. Clary and Jace sat next to each other, then Alec and Magnus next to Clary. Emma, Jules, Izzy and Simon sat on the other side of the table, while Jackie and her mom sat the the head of the table.

They all ordered their food and drinks. Magnus and Alec whispering again.

Clary turned to them, "what the hell is going to with you two." She said, only loud enough for them to hear. Jace was in a conversation with Simon.

Alec blanched, Magnus straightened up.

"Nothing." Magnus said cooly.

She looked at Alec and back to Magnus. Magnus glance at Alec and sighed frustratedly.

"Alexander! Must you give everything away!" Magnus said.

"Sorry." Alec mumbled.

Clary raised her eyebrows at them, finally Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Everyone. Me and Alexander have an announcement to make." Magnus announced to the table.

Everyone's chatter quietened, looking at them.

Magnus grabbed Alec's left hand, that's when Clary saw the gleam of a ring, she gasped silently.

"Me and Alec-we're uh. We're getting married." Magnus announced.

Clary was the first one up, hugging them both tightly, smiling so broadly her mouth hurt, she even noticed she was crying. She whipped her cheeks hastily while everyone else gave their congratulations. Clary noticed a family stink eyeing Magnus and Alec. Magnus noticed to, and he never stood for this shit.

Magnus spread his arms, facing the family, "got a problem with gay marriage? If you have, take it up with a government who legalised it!" With this he held up his middle finger, then twirled back to Alec, and everyone else.

The whole table burst out laughing as the other family left, muttering about gays. The rest of dinner went splendidly, it was mostly talk of the wedding and when it would be. They had decided in December, when everyone would be finished school for good, and there would be no interruptions. Clary was excited even if it wasn't her wedding. It was Alec's, who was practically her brother.

When they got back to Clary's house, her mom had lifted the whole no Jace in her bedroom situation after threatening Jace, while she was cutting up a banana. Clary knew she was doing to just to scared him, but Jace had gone paper white.

When they got to her room, he had regained some colour.

"I'm extremely scared." Jace said, holding his crotch.

Clary laughed, "she's just joking. Mostly."

They got ready for bed, climbing in together. Clary was facing Jace, curled up into his chest. Jace played with her necklace and ring.

"That's so great with Magnus and Alec." She said, excitedly.

"It is. I'm happy for them." Jace said, smiling in the darkness.

"What's that smile for? That's like your 'I have an idea smile'." She said, eyeing him

"Nothing." Jace said, closing his eyes.

She closed her, getting dragged under.

"Tell me." She said, her voice dripping with sleep.

"Well, I'm hoping that'll be us one day." He said.

Clary was already to deep into sleep to answer, instead she squeezed his hand. Hoping he understood, she did too.

Im not sure about you overseaers but gay marriage is illegal over he!re in Australia (FUCK YOU TONY ABOTT) because our PM is an ex-priest...not happy! So if it's not legal anywhere, I don't care, I want MALEC MARRIED! You feel me?

I wanted a cute Clace moment before everything goes down in shit.

yep, I gave you your warning. Prepare yourselfs!

Read, review, favourite, follow


	15. I need Jace

Hey guys. I know most of you told me not to change it. But I have. Didn't take me long to do either. I haven't updated until now because I've been at the hospital because someone in my family was sick. But all good now. The next 2 chapters I will put up right now, and they are ones that I have posted before BUT I have changed them obviously.

Enjoy.

O.o.O.o.O

It was Monday morning and Jace and Clary walked back into the school after having weeks off. Clary still noticed the stares and whispers, but they didn't seem nearly as bad. Clary smiled up at Jace reassuring him, he smiled back, squeezing her hand.

They met everyone in the courtyard as they usually did, Emma tucked her knife in her boot, Izzy smiling broadly.

"Oh, it's great to have you here!" Izzy said, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Some ones a little over enthusiastic." Clary said, patting Izzy awkwardly on the back when she didn't let go.

Simon shrugged at her, 'that time of the month?' He mouthed.

Clary shrugged at him, finally detaching Izzy from her.

Clary and Jace walked to their first class together, science. Eyes were watching them, but it seemed the rumours had started to die down. Most of the day went normally, easy, no problems, and no sign of Sebastian. He always seemed to disappear and re appear at the worst times. But there was no sign of him.

Clary and Jace spent most classes mucking around, flirting with each other, sneaking kisses when the teacher wouldn't see. They went back to Jace's house, Clary texted her mom.

Jace suddenly lifted Clary up and carried her through the house, setting her down on his desk in his room. He stood in between her legs, hands resting on her thighs.

"I've been thinking about you all day." Jace murmured, leaning in close.

"Have you?" She asked, biting her lip.

"Well...parts of you..." Jace said, kissing her neck.

"Parts?" She asked, loosing her breath slightly, he always had this effect on her.

"Mmmmmm. Like your lips." He said, planting a soft kiss on her lips.

She grabbed his shirt, trying to pull his lips back to hers, back he moved back.

"And your neck, right here..." He said, kissing just above her collar bone, making her shiver.

He smiled at that, seeming proud of what he did to her.

"And..." His hands grazed over her breast, but continued down, "that perfect curve of your waist." He said, squeezing her hips.

She ran her hands up his chest and locked them behind his neck, twining her fingers in his soft hair.

"And your legs." He said, running his hands over her shorts and down her legs to her knees.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles. He picked her up, walking over to his bed, he paused, walked over to his door and locked it, then dropped her on his bed, sliding his body over hers.

"That's all?" She asked, tugging his shirt up.

He slipped his shirt off, "no...but I don't think it's suitable to say aloud..." Jace said, slipping her shirt off.

She flipped their positions, straddling him. Jace bit his bottom lip, keeping his hands on her hips. Clary kissed him, allowing him access immediately, the kiss a little harder than they usually were but it made Clary's body heat with fire. Jace un clasped her bra expertly, sliding it off her and flinging it away, leaving Clary in only her shorts.

He groped her softly, making her moan into the kiss. He slowly trailed one hand down towards her shorts, unbuttoning then unzipping them. Clary rolled off him, allowing him to work off her shorts, leaving her in only her panties. She bit her lip nervously.

"What's wrong, Angel?" Jace asked, laying on top of her.

"I don't know..." She said, frowning.

Jace got off her, handing her his shirt to slide on. He sat in front of her, legs crossed under neath him.

"Angel, what wrong?" Jace asked more firmly.

She looked up into his golden eyes. They held worry in them.

She sighed, "I just-I'm. I'm a- and it's just-" she cut herself off, biting her lip.

Jace caught her face in his hands, "Clary, you can tell me anything." He said, serious.

Just by him using her name, she knew she had to tell him.

"Jace I'm-oh for gods sake. I'm a virgin." She said quickly.

Jace looked at her, his expression not changing.

"And?" He prodded.

"Well, I'm a virgin! Your obviously not!" She said, waving her hands at him.

He smiled at her slightly, "Clary, I know your a virgin. So what's wrong?" He asked.

"You do?" He nodded, "anyway. It's not really that. Well it is. Well-god why can't a speak properly! Okay, so you've had sex before. I know it. Even before you told me. But anyway. It's hard for me Jace. It is. And I've never done anything like this. To be honest, it scares me Jace. You don't. But the idea, it scares me a little." She said honestly.

Jace's face changed and he took her face into his hands, "Angel, I'm not going to force you into anything your not ready for. And don't worry about my past 'relationships'. They meant absolutely nothing to me, Clary. I've never loved anyone. It's different for us, I love you and I'm not going to force you into anything. I promise." Jace said, his eyes glowing with love.

"Really?"

"It's not like I'll dump you for not having sex with me. I love you." He said.

She smiled a small smile, "thank you."

"Plus, I want it to be special for you." He said, reaching and pulling her necklace from under his shirt she was wearing.

"You are the best boyfriend." Clary said, with absolute certainty.

"I know. I know." He said with a smirk.

On Tuesday they arrived at school as usual, carried on. But it seemed eerily quiet. Too quiet. They where all sitting down at lunch and everyone was quiet. Dead quiet.

"Oh for fucks sake!" Clary burst out,

Everyone looked surprised at her. Jace grabbed her hand, which she shook off.

"What the hell is going on! All of you, your all dead quiet. What's going on?" She demanded, looking at Simon, to Izzy, Jules, Emma and finally Jace.

Jace bit his lip, his eyes flicking to Izzy. Clary turned to Izzy, raising her eyebrows, crossing her arms over her chest.

Iz sighed, "Sebastian's here. At school I mean." She said in a small voice.

Clary took a deep breath, pressing her lips together.

"Angel-"

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I have you guys here, all will be fine." She reassured them all, squeezing Jace's hand.

When the final dreaded moment came and her and Jace stepped into maths. Clary was waiting for it. But nothing came. Sebastian wasn't even in class yet. They sat down the their usual desks together.

"Maybe he won't show." Jace said, but she could heard the edge of uncertainty in his voice.

"He will." Clary said.

"Oh, and he has." Clary heard a spine shivering voice say behind her.

Clary turned around, standing up, Jace right beside her. People stopped and stared at the unraveling situation.

"Come. Gather round, Sebastian has a story to tell." Sebastian said, a smirk on his face.

And the crowd did, slowly. They gathered around in a small circle, Jace practically snarling at Sebastian.

"What ever you have to say Sebastian, it will just be another lie. Like all the other things you've said." Clary spat at him.

"Oh, Clary my dear, I assure you, this is not a lie. Grab out your phones if you must. What would I care." Sebastian said to the crowd. The crowd did, hungry for drama, they took their phones out.

Clary grabbed onto Jace's hand for steady feet.

"Now. Where shall I start? From the beginning? Yes. Many of you may not know, or well, all of your may not know anything about Clary's past. Do you all remember a few years ago when Clary disappeared? For a few months, no, more than that. Well Clary liked to rebel a little. Against her father that is. You all remember what goes on at home? Yes? Good. Little miss goody here started hanging around those teenagers, remember the dodgy looking ones, that got killed in the horrible accident? Yes, them. And you see, Clary had a part in their deaths, she did. They where all out partying and drinking one night and silly little Clary here drove them all home. She crashed the car. She saved herself. She let them die. She watched that girl burn to near death. She did that." Sebastian said, pointing at Clary.

Clary's heart lurched, her mind spinning, her feet swaying. Jace tensed, but stayed beside her.

"But. There more to the story. Little miss here became a drug addict. Cociane I believe it is. Yep, came back to school, high as balls. She pushed all of her friends away. They even tried to help her. But no. Things at home with daddy got worse. The weight of killing those people, was weighing down on Clary. So you know what she did? She tried to off herself," Clary winced at the words. She killed them. She did. She did kill them, "unsuccessfully, of course. She spent months and months in a psych ward. Instructed by her father. Daddy dearest didn't care about her more as he would a spec of dirt. Then she came back to school acting as if nothing had happened." He turned to Clary now, his eyes blazing with glory, "now tell us. How do you walk around knowing you killed those people. Then when you tried to kill yourself was unsuccessful. I mean, really Clary. If you hung yourself, much quicker and there's an almost 90% guarantee you'll actually die."

At that, everything inside Clary snapped. Not her anger. Everything. She stood there in a daze as Jace tackled Sebastian to the ground. As Emma and Jules joined in. As Simon and Izzy ran over to Clary, trying to pull her away. She looked up into their eyes and shook her head.

She yanked herself away from any grabbing hand and ran. She ran for her life. Harder and faster then she ever had. Harder and faster than when her and Jace ran from the cops. Her feet pounded down the hallways floors and the road as she ran for her car. She revved her car, ripping it out of the students car park, driving faster than she ever had.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" She screamed.

Clary gripped the wheel hard, trying to slow her breathing down.

"Jace. I need Jace." She whispered, glancing at her bag next to her.

She reached over and tried to feel for her phone. She couldn't feel it so she looked over and saw it in the side pocket. She grabbed it and looked back up to the road.

The last thing she saw before the air was blown from her lungs and everything went black was a huge, thick tree.


	16. It's in her hands

I'll update again tomorrow so I'm all up to date with my chapters.

O.o.O.o.O

Now when Jace stopped smashing Sebastian's skull in and let Emma take over, he was shocked to see that Clary had left and he hadn't noticed. He ran and found Simon and Izzy standing at the end of the hallway, staring out into the car park.

"Jace..." Izzy choked out.

"Where is she!" He demanded.

"She-she took off." Izzy said, her voice tight.

"And you let her! You let her!" Jace screamed.

But he didn't stick around long enough to hear what they had to say. He took off running down the roads and street, towards Clary house. It must have taken him at least an hour to get there. He hadn't stopped for anyone or anything. He pinned in the gates code and sprinted up the driveway.

He should have know something was wrong when her car wasn't in her driveway. He should have known something bad had happened when he pounded on the front door and no one came to answer. Not even the maid. He should known something was terribly wrong when he tried to ring Clary's, then her moms phone. Nothing. Instead he collapsed onto the front steps, waiting. Waiting for someone to arrive. Finally someone did. But not who Jace wanted. It was Izzy and Simon, they ran up the driveway towards Jace.

"Is she here?" They demanded.

Jace shook his head, tugging hard at his hair.

"Come on. We'll look for her together." Izzy said, touching Jace's arm lightly.

He pulled himself up and threw himself into the back seat of Simons car. They drove around helplessly. There was nothing. No sign of Clary.

They gave up, ending up at Izzy's house, where everyone met up. Including the newly engaged Magnus and Alec. They all stood around the kitchen, waiting. For anything.

That's when Jace's phone rang. He didn't register it when Clary's moms name was flashing on the screen.

"Clary!" He called into the phone, everyone in the kitchen facing him.

"Jace-" a choked voice-not Clary's came out of the phone.

"Jocelyn?" Jace asked.

"Jace. It's not good..." She said weakly.

"What's not good? Jocelyn! Where's Clary!" Jace demanded.

"She was in an accident..."

That's when Jace's world came tumbling down. He dropped the phone, letting it drop to the floor. He braced his hands on the kitchen counter. Everyone's voices were muffled around him. Izzy screaming at him. He shook his head, unable to understand what anyone was saying. He swiped Simons keys, bolting out of the house. Starting up Simons car and tearing out of the driveway, leaving everyone behind.

When Jace finally arrived at the hospital he smashed through the emergency room, where he found Jocelyn weeping. He ran over to her, asking what happened. But he still couldn't understand anything. All he could hear was a ring in his ears, rising and rising. He screamed, trying to unblock his ears. Finally his hearing came back, still muffled.

"She was in an accident Jace. She hit a tree. It practically crushed her car. She's..."

"She'll make it! She won't die! Not know! She promised! She promised she wouldn't leave me!" Jace screamed, falling to his knees, crying.

He didn't care what anyone thought of him at this moment. The girl he loved may die. The girl he loved may leave him.

Finally Izzy, Simon, Emma, Jules, Magnus and Alec all arrived. Jace threw Simons keys to him. Izzy yelled at Jace, but he didn't register it. Jocelyn calmed her down, explaining all the medical mumbo-jumbo to them. All Jace understood was that, she wasn't doing good. At all.

The nurses said it all lays in Clary's hands now. It was up to her. That definitely didn't help. Jace knew, he knew. Clary had put herself here. He knew that from the moment he stepped into the hospital.

Jace had demanded and demanded to see her, but the nurses said she had just come out of surgery for something to do with a blockage in her lungs and needed to rest. So Jace waited and waited. Just liked he had last time. Waiting for an updating on Clary. All it seemed like he was doing these days was waiting.

Jace had thought about it, but hadn't bought it up with Clary yet, that when they finished school, Jace will be 19 he'll have received his inheritance and Clary had her own money. That they could move away. Move away from it all. Not too far as Clary would never leave her friends behind. But far enough so the memories were buried. They could buy their own house and move away from it all.

It would be Clary's 18th in just 3 weeks. Then they'd finish school at the start of November, just after Jace's birthday.

He couldn't imagine a life without Clary there anymore. His bubbly, fiery, red headed, love of his life, gone. Never to return. He had never admitted to Clary or anyone, but he always sat there in his free moment or before he fell asleep, and just imagined their future life. A house, college maybe, jobs, marriage, and then children. And he had never imagined anything without Clary in his future. She was always there.

All Jace's memories of his Angel where running through his head. The first time he'd seen Clary, she bounced into the store with her friends, laughing and talking, her smile lighting up the store. The first time her laugh had filled his ears. The first time they'd lain together, even if it was just as friends, in bed together. Their first kiss on the bridge, over looking the river, with the sun rising around them, setting Clary's hair a bright red and the flecks of hazel and blue stood out in her eyes. The first time Jace professed his love for Clary.

Even the simple things, like the way her hair bounced as she ran. The way her hips swayed as she walked. The way her smile lit up every room, not matter the mood. The secretive tattoo she had behind her ear of the three ravens. The possibility of those other tattoos. The promise of their future together.

It all ran through Jace's head, making him completely oblivious to the outside world. He sat slumped in an uncomfortable metal hospital chair waiting for news of the one her loved more than himself.

He jumped when he felt a hand rest on her arm. It was Jocelyn.

"Jace." She aside, as if she'd tried before.

He looked at her with blank eyes, "yeah." He chocked out.

Jocelyn looked terrible. Now for a mother of an 17 year old, she usually looked quite young and vibrant for her age, but it showed now.

She breathed in a shaky breath, "I-I-I'm a terrible mother, aren't I?"

Jace shook his head, "Your not. Your may not be there very much, but Clary knows how much you care about her. Trust me. She does. And she cares and loves you very much as well." Jace's voice caught on the word, love.

Jocelyn frowned, "oh, Jace. I'm so blind. How could I have not known. The ring. The way you practically assaulted the nurses in the hospital. You love her don't you?" She asked.

Jace nodded, looking away at the door that led to Clary's room, somewhere.

"I love her. And she knows. She loves me as well. The ring, it was one of my grandmothers. I didn't inherit many family heirlooms when my family passed, but thats one it got. I was saving the other one for another moment. The necklace was my mothers, I have it engraved matching her-never mind. But I just hope I get to give her the other one, someday..." Jace trailed off, thinking about the ring sitting in his room.

"Oh. Oh, my god." She another voice.

It was Izzy. Jace turned to her.

"I didn't know. Clary hadn't told us that. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I've been so selfish since I've gotten here." Izzy said, her eyes filling with tears.

Before Jace even knew what happened, Izzy was hugging him over the metal chair, sobbing into his shirt. Jace let her, he knew the pain she was going through. Izzy had been through everything with Clary.

Now Jace looked around, Simon was sitting beside Izzy, his head in his hands, with unmistakable tear stains on his grey jumper. Emma sat away from everyone, her eyes set straight ahead, her face blank, she was twirling a small knife over her fingers and anyone who bothered challenge her about it got a very icy stare in return. Jules sat a few seats from Emma, staring at her, but obviously knowing to keep his space from her.

That's when Jace realised he wasn't the only one suffering now. Clary had friends, and not just any friends. Friends that had been there with her through her hardest times, when Jace couldn't be.

So now Jace got up every now and then offering to get them horrific, but necessary, coffee or food from the shitty little cafeteria down the hall. He knew he had to comfort the others, as much as he needed the comfort. Izzy caught on to what he was doing and helped him. They walked down towards the cafeteria.

"Jace. She's going to be alright." Izzy reassured Jace.

"She's strong. I know." Jace answered.

"She's strong enough to pull out of it. She will be fine. For us. For you." Izzy said, placing a hand on his shoulder, making him stop and turn to her.

The tears wheeled in his eyes, "I need her Izzy. She can't leave me! I need her!" He cried.

Izzy pulled Jace to her, and Jace allowed himself to break down in her arms.

One of the many things Jace liked about Izzy is that when they returned to their friends, she didn't mention his break down once. Didn't even hint about it. For that, he was grateful.

Around 2am he was woken up by Jocelyn shaking his arm. Everyone else was asleep.

"She's allowed visitors. It's after visiting times, but they'll allow a few minutes. I've already gone in." Jocelyn whispered.

At that, Jace shot up from his seat and followed the nurse eagerly down the halls. Clary had her own private room. Jace gasped when he saw her. The first time he'd seen her in hospital had been hard, but now, he felt like breaking down right there.

She had so many tubes and needles and wires hooked up the her. She was pale, and had stitching across her temple and above her right eyebrows, she had a cast on her right ankle, bandages on her left calf. He could tell also bandages over her torso area.

He sunk down into the seat next to her. She had a mouth piece covering her lips and nose. She nurse explained she had, had a tube down her throat but could pretty much manage breathing by herself with some help. Which was a positive sign.

Jace clasped her right hand in his and checked the ring. It was still intact, no diamonds or jems missing, not even a dent in the gold. He rubbed his finger over the ring and her cold fingers.

"Oh Clary. My Angel." He whispered, looking over her.

There was no response. He wasn't expecting one, but it made him cringe.

"You can't leave me. I know you put yourself here, and I'm sure intending worse. But I need you to know, you can't leave me. I don't know what I'd do without you. I'd be lost. I don't think I'd be able to live. I need you to come back, not just for me, but your mom and friends. Izzy's lost out there. I'm sure Emma's about to stab someone, even if it is Jules," he mustered up a small laugh, "I love you. You remember that. I love you, Angel." He whispered, pressing his lips to her cold hand.

He was ushered out of the room after that, back into the waiting room. No one was allowed in. But they where all reassured so long as Clary stayed in a stable condition, they could visit her room tomorrow.

With that a small weight had lifted off Jace's chest. She was in a stable condition. But what really scared Jace and wouldn't escape his mind was that it was in her hands.

Clary's life was in her hands.


	17. Forever and Always

**Hey guys, sorry it didn't update last night!**

**but here's the next chapter!**

**enjoy!**

**O.o.O.o.O**

**Jace POV**

Jace sat beside Clary's hospital bed, clasping her cold hand. The steady beeping of monitors filling the sterile, white room. Izzy had came in several times in the past 4 days that they where allowed in. But she could never last more than 10 minutes without breaking down and leaving the room. Jace understood how she felt, but he couldn't bring himself to leave Clary's side.

Jocelyn sat on the other side of Clary, clasping her other hand. Emma, Jules, Simon, Magnus and Alec had come and gone, crying every time they entered, but Emma, Izzy, Jules and Simon weren't allowed to stick around a lot now that Clary was allowed visitors. Magnus had to work, in the hospital ironically, but not in the same ward, so he stopped by every couple of hours. Alec came before and after work, kissing her forehead in a brotherly gesture of love and swept his silent tears away before leaving.

Over the past few days Jace had observed a lot of the others. Alec was like a brother to Clary. The way he kissed her forehead and squeezing her shoulders, also the way he looked at her, with love and compassion. Magnus obviously cared about Clary, but it was hard to tell how he entered the picture in her life so much. Sure him and Alec were engaged and obviously he was apart of the family, but it seemed more than that. Magnus looked at Clary like he needed to help her, but couldn't. Jace understood that because he felt the same, but it strode father than that.

On Saturday, around 10pm Magnus entered the room, doing what he usually did. He came in and kissed Clary in cheek, whispering something in her ear, stood there for a few minutes, before leaving. This time Jace followed him out.

"Magnus!" Jace called out, his voice hoarse from not speaking much.

Magnus turned. It was weird not seeing Magnus as he usually was, with spiked hair and glitter and colourful extravagant clothes. He now wore scrubs with a white coat over the top. His hair free of gel and tied at the nape of his neck. His eyes, body, clothes free of glitter. He looked...professional.

"Jace." Magnus said, some what surprised.

Jace walked up the Magnus.

"I know this may seem odd of me asking but, I was wondering how you knew Clary so well. I mean, I understand with Alec and all but it seems, I don't know, deeper then that..." Jace said, grating his teeth together.

"Don't do that with your teeth, no good for them," Magnus said tapping Jace's jaw, "well yes, obviously I know her through Alec, but also, every time she got, uh, hurt by her father she would come to the Lightwoods for refuge. One night I was there and I saw the mess she was in. At first she was reluctant for me to even see her, yet help her. But she gave in and let me. I cleaned up her back-it's the doctor in me-and after the first time she was embarrassed and didn't say a word. Over time she begun to trust me, and our friendship grew. I care about her very dearly and hate to see her in the situation she's in right now and not to be able to do anything. It hurts me even though I know there's nothing more that can be done. It does rest in her hands."

Jace chuckled humourlessly, "hearing people say that makes me even more worried i'll loss her." Jace said.

Magnus frowned, "I know. But she's loves us all very much. You a lot, I'm sure. And if she's standing around looking down at her body, watching us weep over her, I'm sure she'll choose what's right for her. I'm sure it hurts her a lot to see us hurt, but she's hurting herself, and she needs to figure out what's right for herself." Magnus said.

With that he turned and walked down the brightly lit halls, disappearing into the white.

Jace sighed, rubbing his hands over his face, he went back to Clary's room. He sat down next to her bed in his usual spot, taking her hand in his and fiddling with her ring. The diamonds and rubies catching in the light. It looked so bright against her usual light tanned skin, but down her skin near white, it stood out. Jace reached over and pulled her necklace out from under her hospital gown and rested it over the top.

Jace looked up to her closed eye lids. What he would give to see her bright emerald eyes one last time. They had taken the respirator off Clary as she could now breath fully by herself. But her usual pink, plump lips where thinned and were a shade of pale pink now.

It brought tears to Jace's eyes, seeing her so white. Her usual life filled body, lifeless and limp. He clasped her hand hard, kissing her hand, over and over, silent tears falling. Not much had happened in the past four days, except for Clary's progress in breathing.

Jocelyn was definitely asleep, so he leaned close to her ear.

"I love you so much, Angel. I understand the battle your probably fighting. I just need you to know how much everyone here depends on you, especially me. I'm not asking you to live for me, but for everyone. We're all your family. Forget about your father and brother that abandoned you. You have a mother out here that loves you dearly, and needs you to know that. You have Izzy and Emma out here that are your sisters. Simon and Jules who are two of your bestest friend, who also love you like a sister. Alec who is your brother, and Magnus, well I'm not sure how to express him, but he loves you dearly as well. Your family is here. And Magnus said something that really sunk through to me, your hurting, not just us. But you, yourself, your hurting. Your feeling so many things, and you need to figure out what's right for you. I understand that, as I'm sure everyone else does. But I need you to know, how much I need you to be alright. I love you, my Angel. You are mine, and I am yours, forever and always. Not even death will part us, I will always love you. Just remember that while your deciding for yourself." Jace told her, kissing her lips softly and settling down back beside her.

He thought he imagined it at first. He felt a small amount of pressure on his hand. He looked down and saw Clary's finger tightening, the tiniest bit on his.

"_Clary_."

**Clary's POV**

Clary wasn't quite sure where she was. She kept seeing flashes of her own body, bandaged, pale and lifeless laying on a hospital bed. Flashes of her body bloody and broken in her crushed car. Flashes of her friends, family and Jace crying and screaming. _Jace_.

Clary was stuck in darkness for most of the time. She knew what had happened, she had ran the red light and hurt herself. She had planned to kill herself, now she's wasn't so sure.

On some level she heard voices speaking to her familiar voices, telling her they need her, they loved her. She felt Alec press his lips to her forehead. Izzy grabbed her hand tightly, while weeping and asking her to stay. Emma entering soundlessly, but whispering in Clary's ear. Simon and Jules crying and kissing her softly. Magnus telling her to be strong. Her mom by her side, talking to her.

But most of all, Jace. She couldn't see anything right now, but she could feel him clasping her right hand, playing with her ring, her mother holding her other hand. She felt the soft kisses he gave her. But now, all these words following through her. At first it was hard to make them out, but she concentrated hard on hearing what he was saying. And when she did, she wanted to weep, to throw herself at him and reassure him. She could feel his tears dripping onto her cold skin.

'_I love you so much, Ange_l.'

'_Everyone here depends on you, especially me_.'

'_Izzy, Emma, Jules, Simon, Alec, Magnus, your mother, me'_

'_Your family is here_.'

'_Figure out what's right for you_.'

'_Your hurting_.'

'_You are mine, and I am yours_.'

'_Forever and Always_.'

'_My Angel_.'

The small sentences that meant the most ran through her. She needed to let Jace know she was here, that she was fighting for him, for her _family_. She put all her effort into some movement, anything to let him know.

She tried to open her eyes and failed. She tried saying or making any sound at all, and failed. At last she focused all her energy into her hand, her right hand. She squeezed every bit if energy into that hand, trying hard to let him know. When she thought she had failed, Jace let her know she hadn't.

"_Clary_." He whispered barely audible, filled with the most love she had ever heard.

She relaxed in relief, giving into her already worn body and let the blankness, and silence consume her once again.

**Jace POV**

It was Sunday around 1pm, and there was no other signs of Clary waking up, then the moment they shared last night. Jace had battled whether or not to tell anyone, even the doctors. He finally had. He told Jocelyn first, then everyone else, then the doctors. The doctors said it was a good sign, but said no more.

He was starting to get restless and refused to let go of Clary's hand, in hope she'd wake up, or squeeze his hand again. He needed her too. So he pushed away all of discomfort on the boney armchair, which the nurses _finally_ graciously gave him a pillow so he could rest when they realised he wasn't moving.

Jocelyn went home to pack a bag for Clary in case she woke up. Jace was hopeful on her waking up soon, but he was worried. Clary wouldn't be aloud to come home straight away. He knew that. Jocelyn kept saying she wouldn't let them drag her off to a mental institution and Jace hoped she could stop that from happening. That was the last thing Clary's needed.

Izzy entered the room and stood next to Jace looking at Clary.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Jace asked.

"I could ask you the same thing..." Izzy said with some of her old attitude.

Jace smiled slightly at that.

"Yeah I should be. My parents send me there day after day, but I can't focus on one single thing. It feels like everyone is speaking in some alien language. I know Simon, Em and Jules feel the same, but they carry on like I do. Today, I just gave up, stood up in the middle of class, walked out with all eyes on me and came straight here. I can't keep pretending I'm alright when my best friends-my sister is in a hospital bed, in coma." Izzy said, her voice tight.

Jace knew without even looking at her that Izzy was crying, so he reached out with his spare hand and squeezed her hand. She squeezed back before he let go.

"She'll be alright." Jace whispered.

"I know. I just don't want her to push us away again. I don't care what she says this time, I'm not leaving her alone."

"Neither am I. I don't care what she says, I'm not leaving her side. I'll stitch her to my hip if I must."

Izzy laughed, "I'm glad we agree there then."

She went around to the other side of Clary and sat in the spare chair Jocelyn usually occupied. And they sat there in silence. But not a lonely, sad silence which filled hospitals, a hope, and love filled silence.

It was around 7pm when Jace's mom entered the room. She was weary, and tensed up when she saw Clary. His mom had come and visited a few times, but never stayed long. She just came to make sure Jace was alright and updates on Clary.

Jackie walked over to Jace and kissed his forehead before kissing Clary's and smiling sadly at her. She stood there for a while, before telling Jace to eat and ring her if Clary woke up.

It was quiet the rest of the night. Izzy left because her parents showed up and practically dragged her out. Simon, Jules and Emma showed up together, but left soon after. Alec and Magnus did their usual routine, but Jocelyn hadn't shown back up.

Jace tried to make himself comfortable in the highly uncomfortable armchair, while still holding Clary's hand. Sleep was light, he kept awakening and rearranging himself. When he finally drifted into a somewhat alright sleep, he felt something drag him out of it. A voice. A movement. A touch.

He heard it again.

"_Jace_."

The one thing he didn't think he'd hear for a while. But he heard it again.

"_Jace_."

But the one thing that truly woke him,

"_Jacey_."

He bolted upright instantly. His eyes looked at the sight of not him holding Clary's hand but Clary's hand holding his. His eyes travelled up and met the sight of his favourite emerald eyes. They were somewhat glazed over, but emerald. Jace felt frozen in the moment. She was awake. _Awake_.

Her eyes blinked slowly, somewhat sleepily. Everything was moving in slow motion for him.

"Angel! Oh, Angel!" Jace whispered, sitting on the bed beside her.

Her eyes darted over his face frantically, her hand holding his hand as tight as she could manage.

"Come here." She whispered, her voice hoarse.

He instantly enclosed her, as light as he could with a hug, then kissed her lips softly, looking back into her eyes, their faces only inches apart. He put his palms on both of her cheeks, trying to give his warmth to her.

"Oh God, Angel. I love you. I love you so much." Jace said, choking up.

Somehow, she smiled a small smile, "did Jace Herondale just choke? It's unheard of."

He laughed slightly as his tears fell onto her cheeks, "I've missed your smart ass sarcasm."

"Of course you did. It's my best quality." She said.

"And hear I thought I was the one was the egotistical one in this relationship." He said, kissing her nose.

"Aren't I allowed even a little bit of ego. Come on, look at me." She said, raising her arms slightly, wincing.

Jace winced with her, it hurt him to see her hurt, "you look fine."

"Don't lie to me. I can always tell when your lying." Clary said, her emerald eyes disarming him.

He sighed, "your still beautiful to me."

"How can you say that?"

"Because I love you."

She smiled slightly, "I love you too." She whispered.

"Angel, why?" She asked, cupping her face in his hands.

"Why, what?" She whispered, looking confused.

"Why'd you crash your car?" He whispered, tears wheeling up in his eyes.

Clary face scrunched up, "I didn't. It was an accident." She whispered.

"W-what?" Jace asked, sitting on the side of her bed, brushing a curl behind her ear.

"It-it was an accident. I was an idiot and drove while I was angry and upset, but it was an accident. I was reaching for my phone, but couldn't see it, so I looked over for a second and the next thing I knew I smashed straight into a tree." She said, sliding her hand into his.

"Why were you reaching for your phone?" Jace asked.

"I wanted to call you..." She whispered, looking away.

Jace's breath caught, "_Clary_..." He whispered, looking at the floor.

"But it's not your fault Jace. It's my fault! I'm the one who looked off the road, but I swear I wasn't trying to kill myself." She said, squeezing his hand.

He nodded, "okay." He said.

"Jace...as much as I'd like to sit here and talk, I'm in a lot of pain." Clary groaned.

Jace jumped off the bed, "I'm sorry, Angel!" He said, then called for the nurses.

The nurses came rushing in.

"Before they knock me out again or give me some psychedelic drug, I love you, Jacey. Thank you for talking to me, even when you weren't sure if I was listening." She said, smiling at him.

He was going to ask him what she meant but the nurses entered. They seemed shocked so see Clary awake, but quickly got to work. They adjusted tubes and needles, taking most out, leaving a few in each arm, and inject liquids into 2 of them. They adjusted her legs with the casts on them, and spoke quickly to each other.

Clary looked confused but entranced watching them work so quickly, Jace felt the same way. They weren't exactly expecting her to wake up yet, their looks said that, but they knew exactly what to do.

Clary eyes became even more glazed and she took on a giddy expression before passing out. The nurses left murmuring to Jace about a doctor coming in, in the morning.

It was only 2am, so Jace settled back down, holding Clary's hand, but not because he needed to feel if she woke up, but because he knew she was awake, that she was okay, and to reassure her, even in her drugged out state that he was here, with her.

O.o.O.o.O

You know what to do!

read, review, favourite, follow!

see you next week!


End file.
